


Slaves to their Owners

by azultheblue28



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Choking, Collars, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Electrocution, False Spike (Transformers), Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Other, Overloads (Transformers), Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Slave AU, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Spanking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 43,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azultheblue28/pseuds/azultheblue28
Summary: The Decepticons won, taking over Cybertron with ease. The Autobots captured were sent into prison until they would be sold off to Decepticons through an auction. None of them wanted this, but it's life and they have to learn how to manage.





	1. Optimus' Auction

“Onwards for the next auction!” a bot called out. Everybot in the room went silent as the clanking of feet feel onto the stage. Optimus Prime looked out over the crowd of smirking Decepticons. Some laughed, pointing at his dull paint and exhausted optics. Being him a few more Autobots trudged along. Bee was wearing a muffler behind him, pulling on the restraints they had on. Prowl and Bulkhead were somewhere else. Maybe in another line? 

“First bot we have for sale is Optimus Prime! His duty was to repair spacebridges and protect the planet Earth. Medium sized spike, wonderful intake, and tight clean valve. He starts at 1000 credits for being a Prime.” Optimus stood on the stage, optics widening. They were selling them as interface slaves? How disgusting.

“1500!” a bot called out.

“2000!”

More bots called out prices. His insides felt as if they were twisting together. He couldn’t believe this is what his life had come to. Being an interface slave to some disgusting deception. 

“25000.” a booming voice called out. Everyone went silent and turned their backs to the largest chair. Megatron sat smirking at Optimus who shook in place. Why did the Decepticon leader want him?

“Anyone else?!” the bot asked. No one else said another word. “Sold!” 

Optimus felt something stab his back as he went off stage. A Decepticon laughed as he spoke to Optimus.

“You’ve been chosen by our leader. Feel lucky you filthy slut.” he was pushed into a small holding cage. “He’ll come pick you up after this auction.”

Optimus sat there, at a loss for words. This whole thing had moved too fast for his processor. He sat there, trying to understand this whole thing. He was going to be an interface slave to Megatron. The Megatron! The Prime scrunched up against himself, shaking in fear.

“Oh my little pet.” Optics flew up to see Megatron smiling down at him. “Don’t be afraid. We are going to have lots of fun.”


	2. BumbleBee's Auction

Bee watched as Optimus was pushed off the stage. Seeing his former leader be bought by the worst Decepticon was nothing less than horror. The bot wiggled at his restraints, nervous for what was next. He was on stage only to be bought. Just like Optimus.

“Next bot we have is BumbleBee! Worked for Optimus Prime! He’s a little feisty but his tight valve and sensitive spike would draw anyone to him. Bidding 500 for his size and rank.” everyone stared, gazing and scanning his entire body. It was awful. 

“I give 550!” a bot said.

“555!”

“590!”

Of course he wasn’t worth that much. He was small bot with not much to give other than his smart mouth. 

“800.” a cold voice called out. Bee gazed out to the crowd, the voice sounding so familiar. He couldn’t tell where it came from, but quickly got distracted by the stabbing. He had missed the auction bot say sold and was getting shoved into the back. He tripped, falling to the floor. The bot shoving him, stabbing his with an electrical spear. Bee screamed, his muffler thankfully muting the sound.

“Excuse me.” the bot stopped, Bee stilling crying out from the pain. He opened one of his optics to see Blitzwing’s cold face staring down.

“Why are you damaging my property?” he asked. 

“Sorry sir. Bot fell down and so we follow standard procedures.” 

Blitzwing’s face change, his Anger face staying. He pulled the bot closer, growling.

“I expect you to never touch my property again! Understood?!” The bot quickly nodded, getting dropped. They quickly returned to their position. Blitzwing turned back to Bee, bending down to him. Bee’s optics were wide, seeing the bot. The face changer changed again, going back to Icy.

“Glad to see you are not too badly injured my little bug.” he smiled. Bee’s tried to smile back, but the muffler again prevented that. Thank the All Spark that Blitzwing got him!

“Let’s go get those things off you.” Blitzwing helped him up, setting him on his feet. Bee nuzzled into his side, trying to show how happy he was to be with the face changer. A small chuckle came from him.

“I’m glad to see you too.”


	3. Blurr's Owner

Blurr groaned, his entire frame in pain. The last thing he remembered was being attacked by Longarm Prime. Longarm Prime! He had to warn someone! He had to- 

Trying to move, he was pulled back to the berth. His optics looked around rapidly. The room was too dark to see anything, but something glowing red drew his attention to it. Blurr heaved, shaking on the berth. 

“My my… you’re awake. Good to see that.” a deep voice rumbled. Blurr stared at the glowing red dot, optics not moving from it. Something touched his leg, sending shivers throughout his body. They weren’t exactly pleasant.

“I must say, I’m sorry that I crushed you, but you’re fixed now.” Longarm… Shockwave… They were… 

“Speechless are you? That’s a first.” Shockwave chuckled. The glowing red eye moved closer to Blurr’s face. Blurr kept his mouth shut, scared from the sudden space closing between the two bots.

“We’re going to have so much fun.”Shockwave whispered into his audial, his claws drawing up Blurr’s frame. 

“There’s no way any bot would let you-”

“I can do whatever I want with you. You’re mine.” Shockwave growled. One of his pairs of claws grabbed around Blurr’s neck. Blurr yelped at the action. “The Decepticons won. You belong to me. I didn’t just fix you because I was nice.”

Blurr tried to speak, but Shockwave’s claw squeezed his neck, revoking his voice from coming out. 

“Are you ready to spend your life with me?” Shockwave purred. Blurr cried, the squeezing turning into choking. Shockwave nuzzled into Blurr’s neck, listening to the struggling of the bot.

“Oh, you’ll learn to love this~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to destroy Blurr, fare warning


	4. Prowl's Role

50,000 credits from tonight. 50 bots are very lucky.” Lockdown said, typing something in on his computer. Prowl groaned, his valve still aching from all the tonight he’d gotten tonight. Still drips of transfuild fell onto the ground as his legs were spread. 

“How ya feelin’?” Lockdown asked, moving over to Prowl. He laid a servo on his sensitive aft, feeling the sting.

“They were a little harsh on you, we they? You’ll get use it and learn to love it.” the bot bent down. Prowl growled. No way he’d ever like this. Being used like a service bot. How awful.

“Mind if I have a turn?” Lockdown’s privacy plate hissed, and immediately felt his spike at his entrance. Prowl gritted his dentae, trying to brace himself for Lockdown. His spike tip entered Prowl’s valve, causing the bot to moan.

“Such a sweet sound.” Lockdown whispered. His spike moved deeper into his valve. It was much bigger than any other spike he had gotten tonight. Maybe he had mods? Prowl’s valve squeezed against Lockdown’s hard spike. The bot behind him thrusted in, causing Prowl to yelp. 

“Better than all those other spikes, huh?” Lockdown didn’t stop moving his hip, gently pressing in. Prowl moaned, tilting his head back. It was true. Lockdown was better than all the other bots. His hook wrapped around his neck, tilting him back a little more.

“I may let others use that pretty valve of yours but you’re mine. All mine.” Lockdown began to more faster, pulling Prowl towards him. The ninja heavily panted, feeling the amount of pleasure going through his system. His body moved with Lockdown’s thrusts, their hips moving at the same speed.

“You love this?” Lockdown growled. Prowled moaned in response. It wasn’t the truth, but it felt like it. Feeling the slick movement inside of his valve made him turn into putty. The roughness of Lockdown’s movements was heaven.

“Talk to me. Tell me how much you love this.” he ordered. 

“So much! Ah~! Primus! Please more!” Prowl cried. He got his wish, Lockdown slamming him against the table he was on. Prowl yelled out, crying out from the pleasure. Another overload overthrew him, transfuilds caking the inside of his valve. Lockdown chuckled, overloaded after a few more thrusts.

The bot pulled back, pushing Prowl’s helm into the table. His spike retracted as Prowl’s valve was soaked with transfuilds, both his and Lockdown’s.

“51 bots. Such a good slut.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, intros for the bots to understand their situation is done. Big chapter time.


	5. Welcome To Your Life Optimus

Optimus growled at the touch of Megatron, making the leader laugh.

“Looks at you. So feisty.” Megatron teased. Optimus gritted his dentae at the bigger bot, pulling on the restraints that held him to the floor. Megatron laughed, watching him struggle. He walked away, leaving Optimus alone for a few minutes.

The bot tried to check his surrounding. Nothing really stood out around him. There was a berth and a computer. Maybe a few boxes somewhere, but the room was relatively clean. He couldn’t tell if he was in a spare room or this was Megatron’s. 

The Decepticon leader came back, holding something in his hands. Optimus glared at him, optics watching every step. The bot chuckled, walking over to him. In his hands, Megatron held a collar. It was decorated with red, grey and blue colors. The red and blue seemed to match Optimus to a tee and the grey was Megatron. 

“Don’t bite or else this is going to be harder than it needs to be.” Megatron whispered. Optimus stayed still, fear running through him. Megatron chuckled, placing the collar around his neck. Optimus stared at him, the glare in his optics not leaving. The collar tightly choked him for a moment, causing Optimus to yelp. Megatron smiled, enjoying every moment. He stood back, gazing at the bot in front of him. Optimus stayed down at the floor, not wanting Megatron to stare more than he was. His fists were balled up behind him, struggled slightly against the restraints.

“Fitting.” Megatron chuckled before walking to one of the boxes. Optimus watched in silence as Megatron pulled a leash out, the Decepticons optics flicked as he stared at the item. Optimus looked with horror at the situation. He was a pet to this warlord. The collar, the leash, what’s next a berth on the ground?

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy this.” 

“Like scrap I will!” Optimus spoke out. Megatron smiled happily, finally turning back towards the Prime. 

“Oh your little defiance will truly be a joy to behold.” Megatron strapped out the collar, tugging it forward a bit. “I can’t wait to have fun with you.”

“Frag you.” Optimus choked out. Megatron laughed, moving to his neck.

“I intend to do exactly that.” he tugged again, harder than the time before. Optimus gasped. Megatron’s mouth licked the energon cords on Optimus’ neck, tugged at some of them. Optimus pulled against the chains, trying to keep quiet from the rolling pleasure. Megatron soon began to bite down on some of them, getting more gasps from the bot.

“I thought you weren’t going to enjoy this?” Megatron teased. Optimus hissed, getting pushed on his back. It wasn’t exactly comfortable with his arms tied behind him. Megatron began to advance, pressing his servos against his pelvic area. 

“I’m not…” Optimus weakly stated. Megatron laughed, lightly tapping on his privacy panel. Optimus’ hips jolted up, not following his processor to stay still.

“Your actions tell another story. Open it.’

“No…”

Megatron tugged on the collar, drawing Optimus closer to him. Optimus mouth was agape, panting heavily. He wasn't enjoying it. 

"Open. It." Megatron growled. Optimus reluctantly released his panel, feeling immediate relief from the burning from below. His spike was at full attention and valve was slick as ever. Megatron chuckled drawing his servos down. 

"Was that so hard my little pet?" Megatron cooed. Optimus looked away in shame. Digits drew to his spike, lightly sliding them up to the tip. Optimus struggled to keep quiet as Megatron drew a digit at his tip. The Prime whined, his body shaking at the touch. 

"What do you want my little Prime?" Megatron asked. Optimus did not answer, staying silent. The Decepticon wrapped his hand around his spike, squeezing. Optimus moaned, his hips bucking up.

"Answer me." 

Nothing.

Megatron growled, a smirk growing on his faceplate. His servo quickly picked up a fast pace around Optimus' spike. Optimus screamed, the intense pleasure circling in his spike. He arched his back, thrusting his spike into the con's hand. Two cold digits pushed into his wet valve.

Megatron never slowed down, pumping digits in fast and jerking off Optimus' spike. The Prime was a mess, moans and wiggling around under Megatron's grasp. The warm feeling ever growing in his system. Megatron chuckled, watching the bots facial expression change. The mix of pain and pleasure were clear. Optimus cried out, overloading. Pink transfuild shot out his spike and valve. He whined, shivering from the overload. Megatron didn't stop pumping, adding more pressure and the other two digits. 

An evil smirk crawled onto his face plate, taking in the sight of the Prime below him. His optics were half way on and his mouth was open wide. He looks so appetizing at that moment. The Prime couldn't fight back against the feeling, quickly moving again to get more. Megatron pressed kisses on his chassis and neck, feeling the warmth. 

Optimus begged for it to stop, but couldn't help but move his hips with the hands. It seemed as if everything was against him at that moment. The world, his body, and the bot against him. Was this life from now on?

The Prime threw back his head, overloading harshly for a second time. He heaved and shook from the overstimulation. The bots removed his servos, taking a look at the bot.

"Only two? We'll have to fix that." Megatron drew a clean digit against his chin and made Optimus face him. The Prime gritted his dentae, trying pull an angry look. He only got a pity laugh.

"You enjoyed that. So did I." Megatron pulled the collar, pulling Optimus onto his knees. Gently, he pulled the bot into a kiss. The Prime was caught off guard from the sudden action, keeping his mouth shut. Megatron smiled, giving him a swift smack on the aft to open. Optimus gasped giving the Con a chance to move in. His glossa quickly found its way around, feeling the walls and dentae in his mouth. Their intake fluids began to merge as the kiss continued, some dripping down Optimus chin. Megaton pulled back, a string of transfuild still attaching one another. The Prime panted, his mouth open.

"Rest now my little pet while I get your room done." Megatron didn't stay around for long, leaving the room. Optimus sat on the floor, covering in his fluids. He cried out, feeling the shame overwhelm him. This couldn't be his life. Primus save him.

  
  



	6. Bee's Reunion

Bee curled up against the bigger bot, sniffling. A servo rubbed his back, soothing the sobs of the bot. Blitzwing said nothing as Bee cried out, his emotions taking over.

“Then they used us! As if we were animals! Said that we were going to be used for it! I couldn’t-” Bee choked on his words. Blitzwing nodded, listening intently to his lover. 

“I wish the others could of gotten as lucky as me… I thought I was scrap metal.” Bee laid against his chassis, feeling the warmth of Blitzwing’s spark. The bot chuckled, pressing a kiss against his helm.

“I’d never let any other bot get you.” he reassured Bee. The yellow bot nodded, smiling up at him. 

“Will Optimus be okay?” he asked.

“Megatron may be a Decepticon but he is not as cruel as others. Optimus will be okay.” Blitzwing said. His vents let out a heavy stream of air, trying to relax from the situation. Blitzwing seemed to notice this and lifted Bee up.

“How about I distract you.” he offered.

“How?”

Blitzwing’s mouth curved into a smile as he laid Bee on the berth, moving down to his privacy plate. Bee’s optics widen before a soft smile laid across his face. 

“How many cycles?” he asked. Blitzwing pressed a few kissed against his thighs before replying.

“Too many.” 

Bee released his plate, letting his valve slide out. His spike stayed in it’s housing. They never seemed to get a chance to use it, maybe now they could. They were together, on somewhat the same side. 

Blitzwing kissed the inside thighs a few more times before moving anywhere near his valve. He moved Bee’s legs over his shoulder, his face shifting to Random.

“Oh I missed my little treat!” he laughed crazy. Bee joined in, happy to see the weird side. A long thin tongue slide out, making its way to his valve. Bee whined in anticipation, wanting the tongue to hurry up. 

It flicked his external node, making Bee cry out in pleasure. His legs clamped around the bots, drawing his valve closer to Blitzwing’s mouth. Random chuckled sliding the tongue in swiftly. Bee arched his back and moaned out. 

“Still tastes delicious! So very happy to be getting it again!” Random laughed. His tongue slid out, making sure to tease all the nodes inside to get Bee squirming in his arms. The yellow bot praised Blitzwing’s name as if he were Primus himself.

“I missed this! So much! I missed you!” Bee cried out. Blitzwing laughed, moving his tongue faster into the hole. He pressed a digit to the external node, getting Bee to get even louder. The smaller bot cried out, giving praises to his lover. Feeling the overheating of his systems. It was all worth it. 

Bee yelled out as he overloaded, Random’s tongue still deep in his valve. Blitzwing stopped, feeling his entire valve squeeze and grow warmer. His transfuild’s were still as sweet as ever and the overload just made it better. 

Blitzwing finished the job, sliding his tongue back out before turning back into Icy. Bee was panting, loving optics and smile on his face.

“Blitzy… Can you…” he heaved out.

“Do you want that my little bug?” Blitzwing smiled, moving on top of him. Bee nodded, smiling lovely at the Decepticon. He raised one of his servos to touch Blitzwing’s check, softly rubbing it. The bot purred, nuzzling into it. Bee didn’t care about anything else at this point. Sure the whole world was falling apart, and maybe his friends were in awful situations, but seeing Blitzwing made everything okay. He was his savior from this mad place.

“Bee? You okay?” Icy asked. Bee nodded.

“Just thinking about how much I love you.”

“Why think why you can say?”

“I don’t think any amount of words can express it.” 

Blitzwing smiled, pressing a kiss onto Bee. The two wrapped their arms around each other, their kiss growing more passionate and harsh. Bee cried out, feeling something enter his valve. Blitzwing pulled back.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you.” 

The reassurance helped emotionally, but physically, Bee felt as if he was getting ripped in half. Blitzwing was larger than the yellow bot for sure, but when they interfaced, the first time the Con enters is the worst. 

The stretching of valve made Bee scream, but Blitzwing tried to keep down by pressing his lips against the screaming bot. He stopped half way into the tight valve. Bee shook under him, trying to take it like he did before.

“Primus, I missed you.” Blitzwing breathed out. Bee nodded in agreement. Blitzwing pushed a little more, trying not to hurt the small bot. Bee tried to hold back his cries of pain, but didn’t seem to work most of the time.

His spike was fully in and it was time to wait for Bee to be ready. Blitzwing peppered him with kisses and praises. Making the bot as comfortable as he could. Bee couldn’t reply, still in a daze from the entire process.

“Bee? Are you okay?” Blitzwing asked.

“Amazing… I’m amazing... I’m with you… I could never be bad…” Bee absent mindly said. Blitzwing smiled, nuzzling into him.

“I love you.” 

“I love you more.” Bee shifted his hips, giving the okay for Blitzwing to continue. The Con nodded, pulling back slowlying before going in. Bee hissed in pain, trying to focus on the outstanding pleasure growing through his circuits. Blitzwing let out a few moans of his own, trying to keep a steady pace.

“Faster! I can take it!” Bee yelled startling Blitzwing. The bot smiled, his face changing to Hothead grinning.

“Let’s take that chance.”

Blitzwing’s once swift movements turned into pounding, making Bee cried out with pain. The sudden thrust of the Con sent shivers throughout Bee’s entire body. The bot moaned, finally feeling the pleasure of his thrusts. Bee praised his name again, it was so easy to get the yellow bot riled up. 

Hothead seemed to settle at a fast rough pace, connecting both their hips together. The clanks of metals and their moans filled the room. Blitzwing was the first to overload, digging his spike deeper into Bee’s valve, filling it up. Bee moaned, rocking his hips to help get all the transfuild he could into him. 

Blitzwing heaved, Icy taking place of Hothead.

“Sorry… I expected to last longer.”

“It was amazing Blitzy. Now come down and kiss me some more.”

“As you say my little bug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES BEE WONT SUFFER


	7. Blurr's Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter can get a harsh so beware of shock treatment and harsh choking.

“When your my pet, you’re going to listen.” Shockwave said, pressing the button on the remote. Blurr screamed, feeling a large shock throughout his entire body. He cried, his body falling forward. Shockwave picked his up by his throat, Blurr choking until he was placed on Shockwave’s lap.

“What do you say?” Shockwave purred, tightening the grip around Blurr. Blurr squeezed his optics shut, crying from the pain.

A larger zap him shot throughout his body sharply, causing him to arch his back and scream again. Shockwave kept a firm grip on Blurr, as he wiggled on his lap, making sure that he didn’t fall. 

“Tha- Thank you sir.” Blurr gasped out, struggling to keep somewhat calm. Tears were flowing down his cheek as Shockwave praised him. The pain was unbearable, but he didn’t have a choice. Shockwave’s voice was sweet as he praised Blurr, rubbing his cheeks. 

“I have rules. Rules you must follow.” Shockwave said in a low voice. Blurr nodded, his voice not responding. Shockwave removed his claw from the bots throat, pulling him into a hug. Blurr gripped onto the bot as if his spark depended on it. 

“Following rules will lead to rewards. Rewards are always good.” his claw caressed the smaller bots helm, soft touches here and there. Blurr nuzzled into him, reacting to the tender touches. He didn’t like Shockwave, but Primus he felt safe right there.

“See? Isn’t it better?” Shockwave asked in a sweet voice.

“Yes Sir.” Blurr admitted, snuggling into him. Shockwave laughed.

“Good bot. Now, the next lesson.” Blurr felt himself get lifted away from the other bots body, the sudden comfort gone. His body tensed up, staring at the big red optic. Shockwave sat him on the berth, pushing his body to lay down.

“When we interface, I want no overloading without permission.” Shockwave placed a claw on his stomach plating. Interfacing? How were they going to interface?! Pain struck throughout his body, Blurr crying out and his body shaking in pain. It continued for a least a minute, Blurr screaming at one point. 

“What do you say?!” Shockwave’s dug into Blurr’s plating.

“Thank you Sir! Thank you! Thank you!” Blurr cried. The claws dug into his harshly before slowly moving out.

“I will not tolerate bad behavior. You will listen.”

“Yes sir. I’m sorry.”

His claw came up to Blurr’s face, wiping away the tear. 

“Don’t cry my little pet. I promise if you listen, you’ll enjoy this.” 

“Okay, sir.” Blurr choked. He couldn’t believe he was agreeing to what this Decepticon was saying. All he could think of was the pain of the electric shock he would receive if he didn’t. How could he enjoy such a thing?!

“Now, the next rule. You belong to me and only me. If any bot touches you, do tell me. I won’t let any other bot hurt you.” Shockwave said. Blurr took a moment to register what he was told.

“Yes sir… May I.. May I ask a question?” Blurr hesitated. Shockwave tiled his helm.

“What is it pet?”

“What will you do to the bots?” 

Shockwave chuckled, moving over Blurr’s smaller body. He nuzzled his head into the side of Blurrs.

“I’ll kill them. No bot touches my pet.” 

Shivers ran up his body, Blurr going to silent. Shockwave noticed this, pulling back. He claws were back onto his thin body, tracing the metal plating. Blurr laid there, trying to take in the insanity. His body wiggled a little with each touch, it seeming to please Shockwave.

“We are going to have a lot of fun. I have many plans for you, so I don’t want any whining.” 

“Yes sir.”

“You will do no self servicing without my supervision. I want you to be a good pet.”

“Yes sir.”

Shockwave pulled Blurr closer, tugging on his legs. Blurr yelped, before slamming a hand over his mouth. A claw removed it carefully, Blurr meeting the red optic once again.

“I want to hear that pretty sound box of yours. Everytime you make a sound, I want to hear.” Shockwave purred.

“Yes sir..” Blurr shook. He was scared, about to cry again from all of it. Shockwave noticed the furrow in his brow and the frown on his face.

“Oh Blurr… Don’t be frightened. I’ll take such good care of you.” A claw moved towards his privacy plate, causing Blurr to yelp. It tapped a few times, before tickling the seams. He seemed to be waiting for something.

“Blurr..” Shockwave cooed. “Don’t make me wait.”

Blurr took in a deep breath, releasing his privacy plate. The hiss was loud.

“Look at that pretty valve.” Shockwave praised, pushing his legs further apart. Blurr gripped the berth, looking at Shockwave with careful optics. 

A claw pushed into his valve, Blurr’s hips bucking up. The small movement didn’t stop, the claw inserting further into his valve. Blurr let out a mewl of pleasure, trying to control himself. The strange difference between a digit or spike to Shockwave’s claw was big. It touched all his different nodes inside, teasing him.

“That’s a good bot. “ Shockwave praised again. Blurr moaned, seeming to react to the praise. The claw retracted from the valve before going back in. 

The computer console booted up without a warning, Megatron’s name flashing. Shockwave quickly removed himself from Blurr, moving to the console. Blurr starred at him, stilling recovering from the feeling.

“Yes my lord?” 

“I need a favor from you.”

“Of course, how may I be of service?”

The talking went on for a few minutes, Blurr finally sitting up. He looked around the room for some sort of exit. A door right next to the console. Wide open. No… he would expect that. Another door was across the hab, with enough speed, he could make it.

With swift movement, Blurr pushed off the berth. His legs carrying him at a swift towards the door. He reached a servo towards the door, trying to get closer. A high grade shock stopped him dead in his tracks. Blurr screamed and fell to the floor, gripping and scraping at the ground. He cried, still moving towards the door. The pain seemed to get worse the further he’d crawl closer. He was a few inches away before a claw wrapped around his body tightly, choking him. 

He was thrown towards the berth, his breath escaping him. Blurr looked up to see Shockwave looming over him. The electric was still pulsing through him as he stared with fearful optics. 

“I had a feeling you would try this.” Shockwave growled. The shock increased, causing Blurr to scream and fall fully to the floor. Tears falling from his optics, his body convulsing. Shockwave’s claw gripped his throat, tightly pressing it. Blurr’s servos scratched at them, trying to remove the block.

“You will listen.” Blurr was lifted and slammed into the ground.

“You will obey.” The same action occurred.

“There is no escape. You are mine.”

Blurr cried, feeling he’s entire body go limp from pain. He couldn’t fight the pain anymore.

“Understood?!” 

“Yes.. sir…” Blurr choked out. The electric shock stopped and Shockwave removed his claw.

“Good.”


	8. Prowl's Pleasure

Prowl was kept in a cage during his off times, away from sight. Just like a pet or tourist attraction. It felt awful to be in such an area, even if Lockdown provided him with everything he needed. Oil, energon, a berth. He was just an object to the bounty hunter. Nothing more than a thing to earn him money.

The door of the cage opened, Prowl looking up from him corner. Lockdown looked grumpier than usual. A deal most likely went awry. 

“Berth now.” Lockdown order in a gruff voice. Prowl sat still for a moment before following his instructions. The bot sat on the sat, facing the bounty hunter. Lockdown sighed, moving closer to him.

“I want your valve open now.” Lockdown growled. Prowl didn’t move, staying and glaring at the bot. Lockdown slapped Prowl and slammed him down on to the berth. Prowl let out a yowl of pain.

“Now!” Lockdown yelled. Prowl released his privacy plate, his helm still being pushed into the berth. Lockdown’s own privacy plate hissed, his spike lining up with Prowl’s valve. He pushed into the unprepared hole, getting a loud yell of pain. Lockdown didn’t stop, pummeling into the bot. Prowl couldn’t do anything but take the rough treatment. 

“You caused me a bit of a problem.” Lockdown growled into his audial.

“Not enough moaning. Not enough of pleasure coming from the other bot. Not enough of this and that! The bot doesn’t enjoy it!” Lockdown’s thrusts became harder, Prowl finally overloading. The transfuilds he released helped ease the pain of the other bots thrusts.

“I’m done with the bad reviews. You making me lose credit. These bots could go get a better frag for better.”

“Why is that my problem?” Prowl asked. Lockdown slammed him into the berth again, his spike ramming into his finally slick valve.

“Because your my little slut. Your life depends on me now. Without me, you’d go offline.” 

Prowl let out a soft moan, trying to keep in control. He could feel another overload coming on. 

“I’ll make you love this. Love having your valve be filled. Love being used. You will love this.” Prowl overloaded a second time, fuilds dripping onto the berth. Lockdown still didn’t stop. He kept going, harsh and deep into the valve.

“How ya feeling?” Lockdown snickered.

“Frag off.” Prowl growled. Lockdown slammed his head down again, done with his attitude.

“Don’t make me reboot your sorry aft. I like the spite you have, but if you don’t learn to love this, I will reboot you.” Lockdown threatened. He thrusted in a final time before overloading all his transfuilds into the bot, enough to bludge the stomach plating.

“Now, I think it’s time we have a little training.” Lockdown released Prowl from his grasp, sliding his spike out in the process. The bot groaned, trying to sit up. Lockdown seemed to be grabbing something from outside in a box, right next to his cage.

“Ahhh…” Lockdown said with satisfaction. Prowl gathered the strength to turn around to see Lockdown walking towards him with a collar and a long toy. Prowl tried to move further away, but he got caught by the foot,

“Tsk tsk. You’ll love what I have for you.” 

Primus take the wheel.

Lockdown opened Prowl’s legs, withstanding the force Prowl was using to keep them shut. He flicked the node, causing Prowl to yelp. While distracted, Lockdown easily wrapped the collar around his neck, clicking it into place easily. Lights began to flick on it, Lockdown slowly touching it.

“Now that’s a good look for you.” Lockdown purred. Prowl growled, kicking Lockdown in the face. The bot fell flat onto his back before chuckling. The collar around Prowl began to lock onto him tightly, sending signals to his processor. Prowl bucked his hips up, feeling a rush of pleasure run throughout his body. He moaned and mewled for it to stop, but nothing seemed to listen. Lockdown sat up, rubbing the spot Prowl kicked.

“There we go.” he purred, watching Prowl struggle to keep calm about the pusling pleasure. 

“That little collar sends pleasure signals throughout your whole body. Got it from an interface worker a little bit ago. Thought it was neat.” Lockdown said, sitting down next to Prowl. His body convoluted, hands gripping the bed. Everything was getting blurry at this point.

“Do you want more?” Lockdown cooed. Prowl gritted his dentae before crying out in pleasure again.

“Please!” 

Lockdown didn’t waste a second, setting up the long toy he had before. He placed it on the berth, before helping Prowl over to it. Prowl limped over, transfuild pouring out of his valve. The collar was still on, signals still pouring into his systems.

The bot helped Prowl over the large object, Prowl finally realizing it was a larger false spike. He whined, trying to keep himself above it.

“It’s clean, don’t worry.” Lockdown whispered. Prowl still fought the want to sit down on the spike, trying his hardest not to imagine feeling fully. Lockdown’s servos lightly placed themselves on his hips, slowly pushing him down. Prowl’s feet began to slip, feeling the false spike at the tip of his entrance.

“There were go. It’ll feel so good once you stop fighting.” Lockdown purred. Prowl didn’t respond, still fighting Lockdown. The other bot pushed down on his hips more. The false spike entered, causing Prowl to fling his helm back and cry out. The combined pleasure of the collar and the spike was too much.

“Do you like it?”

Prowl slid down further on the spike, enjoying the stretch of his valve again. He nodded slightly, trying to hide his shame. Lockdown tilted his helm towards him, humming.

“I want an answer.”

“Yes…” 

The spike was fully in. Prowl rubbing and grinding against it. Lockdown laughed, sitting back. Prowl shook in place, enjoying the full feeling of the spike. The collar sending even more waves of pleasure throughout him. Before he knew it, he was bouncing on the spike.

“How are you feeling?” Lockdown asked. 

“Good… So good.” Prowl moaned. Transfuilds following out as he moved more. Prowl began to beg for more. Lockdown chuckled, tilting his helm up.

“See? Isn’t this good?” 

“Yes!” Prowl cried out.

“You can do this as long as you want.” 

“Please… More…” Prowl begged.

“You’ll get as much as you like.”


	9. Optimus' Punishment

Optimus laid on his berth, contemplating his time in his room. Megatron had exclusively made him a room to feel comfortable. “Don’t want my pet to stress out.” he said. The Prime grumbled. He was not a pet, not ever and not to Megatron. The room was nice though. He got a big berth with lots of pillows and blankets. A mirror and some other things he did not want to name off.

The door slid open, Optimus sitting up to see Megatron stepping in. He had Optimus’ leash in one hand. No, just a leash. He was not a pet!

“Come.” Megatron ordered. Optimus vented warm air and stayed on the berth. The glowing optics didn’t seem to like this, as they glared at him. Megatron stepped further towards him, giving him chances to move towards him. Optimus stood his ground, staying on the berth.

The leash latched onto the collar, Megatron pulling it to where Optimus was being dragged towards him. The Prime tried to fight back as his legs scratched against the berth. 

“You will listen.” a servo came crashing down onto Optimus aft with a loud clank. Optimus’ breath hitched, feeling the sting. Digits swirled a little on the spot before another smack was placed on his aft. Optimus groaned, balancing himself on Megatron’s chassis. 

“Bad pets don’t get rewards.” Megatron purred into his audial, smaking again. Optimus yelped, scrunching his servos into balls. The Decepticon leader left a few more swats before tugging at the leash again. Optimus didn’t fight it, leading more into it. 

“We’re going to my office. Can you handle that?” Megatron asked. Optimus nodded, thinking about how he could get out of the situation. Maybe detach the leash on their way? Or maybe while Megatron was distracted. 

The Decepticons took a step back as Optimus got off the berth. The size difference was there, but Optimus could easily get out. Megatron’s bigger frame would be his downfall. The leash tugged and Optimus jolted forward. The bigger bot began to walk out the door with the leash tightly gripped. Optimus stared at the hallways. Completely barren.

“Optimus side now.” Megatron pointed to his side. Optimus reluctantly stepped forward, obeying the simple command. A servo found itself on his helm, softly rubbing it. Shivers were sent down his frame.

“Good pet.” Megatron praised as he began to walk forward. Optimus stared at the bot for more of the walk, since there wasn’t much else to see. The way he held himself was different from any other bot. Proud, confident, serious. It was interesting to see such a bot demonstrating the traits. Similar to Ultra Magnus. Wait… Where was he?!

They stopped at a door, it sliding open. Megatron walked in without any hesitation. Optimus on the other hand, was too focused on the sight in the room. A cage sat inside the wall, holding Ultra Magnus and Rodimus Prime. The other Prime stared in horror as they seemed to be recharging. Their metal was dented and covered with… Transfuild.

“Observing the other Prime’s we have at the moment?” Megatron asked, seeing Optimus’ mouth agape. 

“How dare you?!” Optimus lashed out, throwing himself against the Decepticon. Megatron laughed, grabbed him by the arm. Optimus dangled in the air, still kicking and wiggling.

/ “They’ll be cleaned and ready for next time we hold the auction. They’re resting for right now.” Megatron grinned.

“You’re a monster.” Optimus growled. Megatron pulled him closer, smiling evilly. 

“I know,” he dropped Optimus on the ground, causing Optimus to shout in pain as his legs buckled. He was on all four, helm facing the floor. Anger was coursing through his frame. They were not just interface slaves. 

“Hmm, this might be a better fit for you.” Megatron chuckled. Optimus gritted his dentea, trying to gather the strength to deal with this. The least pulled, Optimus yanking his head up. The bot that stood above him was still smiling. 

“Walk.” he order. Optimus began to get up from the ground before Megatron shoved him down with his foot. 

“No. Pet’s lose the privilege to perform tricks when they attack their master. On fours.” Megatron chuckled. Optimus growled, optics flaring. This was disgusting.

“Now come on. To the desk.” Another sharp tug got Optimus going. It was odd walking on all fours, but they eventually made it to his desk. Megatron sat in the chair, turning and placing the leash on a hook. Optimus scrowled. Of course, he was just going to sit here.

“Don’t pout my little Prime. You did this to yourself. You do not attack me.” 

“Frag you.” Optimus blurted out. 

A desk drawer opened, Megatron fumbling to grab something. He stepped down from his chair and pushed Optimus onto his back. The bot yelped, kicking Megatron a few times before he’s feet were stopped. Megatron was growling at this point. 

“If you kick me one more time. I’ll make sure to let every bot in all of Cybertron have a piece at Ultra Magnus and Rodimus Prime. Imagine how they would feel, knowing that you let that happen to them. You let them become objects to the bots they said they would protect.”

That stopped Optimus dead in his tracks. The glowing red optics didn’t lie. Megatron noticed the fight had disappeared and began to slide a servo towards his privacy plate. He tapped and it hissed open. Optimus whined, feeling Megatron open his legs wider.

“I’m thinking a punishment is in order for disobeying me so many times.” Megatron flicked his eternal node, making him cry out. He reached for something and turned his attention back towards Optimus. Something began to enter his valve swiftly, causing Optimus to moan. The sudden stretch wasn’t too much, but it was there. Pleasure rang throughout him, hipping jerking up for more of whatever Megatron was putting in him, 

“There we go.” he cooed, placing a servo onto his stomach plating. Optimus whined at the touch, wiggling down.

“Now, you’re going to have this in you until I’m done. Rules are no removing it and no touching your valve. You can moan and overload as much as you want.” Megatron chuckled. Optimus raised a brow, confused at what he meant. 

A small vibration began to grow in his valve, making Optimus mewl out. The Decepticon was already back in his chair, working. Optimus’ legs were still spread out, his valve buzzing with delight. He pulled a little on the leash, moaning more at the strain. He couldn’t stay still as the vibration increased. 

His first overload came harshly, transfuilds squirting all over the ground. He turned himself to his stomach, trying to see if the change in positions would change the feeling. His valve opened more, feeling the toy begin to slip out. 

“No…” Optimus mumbled, trying to keep ahold of his sanity. 

“It’s falling..” Megatron turned his attention back to his pet, seeing the slipping toy. He chuckled, pushing it in again. Optimus mewled and shook his hips a bit more, trying to gain more of Megatron’s digit. 

“So greedy.” he chuckled, turning back to his work. Optimus cried out, trying to control his second overload. Primus please, make this short. 

It had been about 4 hours and 15 overloads. Megatron had turned the vibrator off after Optimus was out for recharge. The floor was covered with his fluids at this point and he was recharging away. The sight was sweet to see, his legs all bundled up against his chassis.

Megatron smiled to himself, enjoying the sight of his pet. He sent a transmission to Shockwave.

“Yes my lord?” 

“I need a favor from you.”

“Of course, how may I be of service?”

“How hard would it be to ask for a special gift?”

“Depends on the gift my Lord.”

“I think I want to spoil my new pet. Any ideas?”

“I have a few. Are you wanting him to writhe under you or put on a show?”

“Writhe.”

“I know of some special bondage that may be appealing to you my Lord. I’ll send the information right over.” 

“Thank you Shockwave.”

“Of course my Lord.”


	10. Blitzwing's Choice

Bee twirled a finger, tracing invisible drawings onto Blitzwing’s chassis. The two bot laid on the berth, enjoying the afterglow. The large bot hummed, enjoy the small warmth Bee brought to him. A servo softly rubbed the back of the yellow bot, smoothly carassing the seams it touched. 

“Is this what our lives will be?” Bee asked in a soft voice. 

“I suppose so.” Blitzwing answered. Bee stopped drawing and wrapped his arms around the bigger bot as much as he could.

“Do you think Bulkhead is okay? Or Prowl? The more I sit here, the more I worry about them. They didn’t have someone like you.” Bee whimpered. Blitzwing sat up re-positioning both of them.

“I do know a little of where your team went. Ratchet was located in the medical bay. Prowl was held on an auction line and Bulkhead is with Strika and Lugnut.” Blitzwing informed.

“Doing what with them?”

“Whatever they want. The bots in a sense belong to them now.” 

“What about Bulkhead?!”

“Building spacebridges mostly, but I wouldn’t doubt that they would use him for their own use.” 

“Can we go see him?!”

Blittzwing sighed, looking down at the smaller bot. His face was filled with so much concern fro his friend, that it hurt to know that he couldn’t see him. It just wasn’t possible at that moment.

“I’m not stationed there, we can’t go.” 

“Can’t you just go for a visit?!”

“No. Lord Megatron would-”

“Megatron is the reason Bulkhead is there! The reason why my friends are across the stars!”

“He’s also the reason that you’re here!”

Both of them grew silent. Bee pushed away from the larger bot, wiping his eyes from the incoming tears. Blitzwing sighed, pushing a servo against the little bot’s cheek. Bee crumbled against him, sobbing harshly. The bigger bot could do nothing but comfort him. 

“I hate this… Why can’t we just be together without everyone suffer?! I don’t... “ Bee trailed off, 

“It’s our life I suppose,” Blitzwing answered. “The only good thing to happen was us in this silly war.” 

“Why’d you join the Decepticons?”

“I’m a triple changer Bee. The Autobots would have torn me to scrap metals trying to dissect me and see how I tick.”

Bee nodded, pressing his head back onto his chassis. The slow pulsing of his spark was soothing to the emotional bot. So much had happened in the past few cycles, it was hard to keep up with. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Blitzwing asked. Bee let out a vent of air before staring up into his optics. The red glow was a reminder of Megatron but yet, Bee couldn’t see Blitzwing like that monster.

“Yeah. It’s a hard change.” Bee could feel the energy drain from him with all that had happened in the night. Blitzwing’s rubbing servo didn’t help ease his off into a recharge.

The triple changer let the bot fall into recharge without a fight, finally able to ease up. Bee was quietly snoring away in his slumber, making it easy to place him onto the berth rather Blitzwing’s chassis. The big bot exited the room, heading into the main area to a computer. He typed in something and the screen went to a video call.

“Blitzwing! What do you want?” Lugnut growled as he answered.

“I’d like to know if I have permission to come to visit the main space bridge.”

“Why do you care about this? Oh! Your pet! Your little pet misses his friend doesn’t he?!” Lugnut laughed. Blitzwing tried his best to remain calm, gritting his dentea.

“My pet has nothing to do with my decision. In fact, I’m sure that he wouldn’t oppose to leading us to more information from the other bot? I heard you and Strika were having trouble getting him to work.” a smirk was planted on his faceplate as Lugnut growled.

“If your Autobot can get that heap of scrap to work, you have permission to come.” the transmission ended. Blitzwing sighed, trying to relax from the stupid decision. He really was too soft on Bee, but how could he not? Bee crying was as if Megatron himself was pulling out his spark.

Blitzwing walked into the room. Relieved to see Bumblebee still in recharge. He laid his frame behind the small bot, pulling him closer. He could feel the soft hum of his engines as Bee slept. The relaxed look on his face was enough to make Blittzwing melt. That was the best mistake he’s made for Bee. He swears on his spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm alive, I'm just having a hard time fighting some writers block.


	11. Blurr's Overload Training

He couldn’t move, completely locked down. His legs were numb but still attached to him which was always a good sign. Shockwave was not happy from the last escape attempt, still remembering the strain around his throat. 

Blurr sighed, trying to relax. He still was online thankfully. Knowing Shockwave, he could be a zombie horror bot-like in the Earth movies. Primus, if he’d only stayed on Earth with Optimus Prime and his crew. Then they wouldn’t be in this mess. Maybe?

The door opened, Shockwave looking at reports. 

“That’s perfect,” he muttered to himself. Blurr watched him walk over to his desk, sitting down. He was ignoring the bot entirely. A swift intake and out. His spark felt as if it were thumping out of his chassis. Shockwave began to move to another desk, somewhere far out of Blurr’s sight. Electrical humming and sizzling came into the room behind him.

“Blurr…” the purring in his voice scared Blurr, making his entire body jolt against the chains. He could feel the smirk if Shockwave had a mouth. He walked over to the side of the table, eying the blue bot. He held something in his hand, but Blurr couldn’t tell what. 

The restraints uncuffed him, letting him go free. Blurr dropping down to the group, still not able to feel his feet. Blue optics looked up at the single red one, bending down towards him. Claws wrapped around his wrists, lifting him and clamping his to a pair of hanging cuffs. Blurr still couldn’t do much, powerless against what happened.

“Aft… or valve..” Shockwave muttered, backing up to look at the bot. Blurr crossed his legs and looked away, embarrassed at the looks he was getting from the bot. Claws tapped on her body, poking sensitive spots. Blurr wiggled, shaking in fear and anticipation from Shockwave’s actions.

“Why not both?” he chuckled. A swipe against his aft caused Blurr to cry out, surprising him. The cold claws weren’t inviting as they played around with his metal plates. Blurr whimpered, feeling himself tense up from the touches.

“Open that pretty panel,” Shockwave commanded. The hiss of his panel was louder than expected. Maybe because the room was quiet? His transfuilds dripped down his thighs, already dripping from the small touches. 

“Wet is good my pet. Makes it easier to slide things in.” Shockwave said, walking away from him. Slide things?! What things?! Blurr struggled against the cuffs, making noises out of panic. What was Shockwave planning on doing to him?! Stuffing him with organic eggs?! Blurr had heard some stories.

Shockwave returned with a false spike, the sight relaxing Blurr. It wasn’t eggs at least. 

“Thought I had worse for you?” he purred, drawing a claw over his back. Blurr arched him back in response.

“Yes Sir..” Blurr said. Shockwave looked at him for a moment, seeming to take in the pitful sight in front of him.

“Maybe later. For now, I have to prepare you.”

“Sir, are we interfacing tonight?”

“Why do you ask? Are you eager for me that much?”

“I just… don’t understand what I could prepare for.” 

“You’ll need some practice from the real rounds for overloading, besides, you couldn’t fit my spike in on the first try.” Shockwave teased. “Trust me, you’ll want to practice.”

Blurr hissed, feeling the claw tease at his aft hole. The tight stretch of the hole was painful, no lubricate and the hard claw wasn’t helping. 

“How about we start with your valve? Seems that will be easier to start with.” The claw slipped out, coming down to his valve. It entered the warm hole, feeling around and slowing stretching it out. With his other hand, he seemed to grab something. Blurr gasped, trying to move his hips to get more. His body seemed to be acting on his own at this point.

“My my… You want more?”

“No! I- I just-”

“Shh.. No need to explain.”

The claw left his needy hole, Blurr mewling with displeasure from the release. Something else, began to slide something in. It felt hard and long. Blurr could feel the bumps and nooks on what Shcokwave was putting him valve. His hips seemed to move down, trying to get more of the item in his valve. With one slick movement, the item was fully in. Moans drained out the bot, filling the item tightly pressed in. Shockwave softly petted the external node, having Blurr wail for more.

“I haven’t even finished. No overloading yet.” Shockwave said. Blurr tried to calm down from ecstasy that he was feeling. Is this how Shockwave going to break him? Interfacing till he gave up?! 

Cold liquid rubbed against his aft hole, making his shiver. Something small pushed in, feeling the entire hole. It couldn’t have been Shockwave’s claw, too small and too soft. It began to move fact in, seeming to grow inside his hole while thrusting. His side stretched nicely, not having much pain to it as the thrusting lubricant and ever growing item helped.

Blurr was a mess, babbling and begging for Shockwave to stop. Embarrassment and shame ran through his system as he felt the item continue its work. The other one in his spike began to vibrate, causing Blurr to cry out more. He wanted to overload, so bad.

“There we go. Now the real practice can begin. Tell me, how close are you?” Shockwave purred.

“So close! Primus! Please!” Blurr couldn’t finish, feeling the burning insides tear him apart. Fear stuck with him as he held in the overload, his body fighting his for release. There was no telling what Shockwave would do if he did overload. It was against the rules! Shockwave had all the control.

“Overload.” on command, Blurr screamed, transfuild squirting out of his valve and spike. The once burning insides laid calm for a moment before heating up due to the thrusting. Shockwave pulled up a chair, grabbing a data pad. He sat in front of Blurr, watching him with his red optic. 

“1, permission granted.” he spoke. Blurr stared, half lidded. 

“Continue with experiment.”

Hours had passed and the only thing holding up Blurr was the hands cuffs. His helm laid low as the machines kept their pace. The vibrator was high, buzzing away ni his valve as the machine thrusted into his aft deep and fast. He was a mess. Transfuilds dripped from his valve and spike as the floor in front of him was covered with it. Shockwave was thankfully out of range, still watching.

“16 overloads. 13 granted.” he checked off a few things before the whole process stopped. Blurr groaned, feeling relief from the sudden stop. His entire frame ached as he hung there. Shockwave lifted him up, releasing him from his shackles.

He carried Blurr over to a berth, gently laying him down. Shockwave pulled a rag over him, wiping the mess he had made. Blurr looked at him with half opened optics, staring intently at the bot.

“You did well.” Shocckwave praised.

“I did?” his voice cracked. His voice box was damaged from the amount of screaming that he’d done. Shockwave rubbed his helm, wiping the little bit of transfuild on his spike. 

“Very. You only had 3 overloads that you didn’t get permission. 13/16 is very good my pet.” Shockwave pulled away grabbing something from above. Blurr’s body was heavy as this point, wanting to fall into recharge, but the curiosity of what Shockwave was doing kept him on.

The bigger bot pulled pillows and blankets out and placed them onto the bed, laying them in a pile. He pulled himself onto the berth and placed Blurr onto the pillow. Shockwave laid next to him, staring at him.

“Recharge my little pet. Tomorrow will be tiring as well as we try to go for a 100%.”

Blurr nodded, snuggling into the warm metal. He couldn’t help, but want to be next to the warmth of Shockwave. A claw gently rubbed his back as Blurr fell into recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Blurr... I had to be a little soft with him...


	12. Changes in Prowl

It burned every time a bot thrusted in. Prowl couldn’t do anything but wait for it through. There was no pleasure from the constant thrusting. In fact, the pain was becoming more unbearable. Prowl was praying that the pleasure would come soon, he was begging at this point. Each overload was harsh and stinging. 

The bots had left sooner than expected, Prowl still aching for more. He’d gotten nothing but pain from the rounds and he wanted something else. Was he addicted to the pleasure? What was wrong with his processor?!

Lockdown entered the room, sighing. His brows were furrowed and a frown firmly placed. Prowl’s optics were barely on, still reeling from the pain in his valve. A digit pushed into the sore hole, Prowl letting out a groan. 

“That painful huh?”

“Yes…” Prowl answered.

“Bet you miss the pleasure.” 

Prowl didn’t answer, going silent. The digit pulled out, Prowl hissing. Lockdown sighed, coming around to his face. He scanned his face, studying it. The cuffs that bound Prowl to the table click, letting him go. The bot sat up, not breaking eye contact.

“Pain on a scale from 1 to 10.”

“8.”

A sigh of hot air rolled out the bot’s vents as he left Prowl, heading towards the computer. The ninja was in a daze, trying to understand what was happening. His valve hurt and he was aching for the pleasure he’d been trained for. The pleasure he gave other bots.

“Alright, I’ll get us over there in a cycle.” Lockdown ended the transmission he was on and turned back to the other bot. 

“Close your valve and get some rest.”

“What’s happening?”

“That’s what we’re going to find out. See if I need to see if I need to kill one of those bots.” Prowl didn’t reply, still confused. He pulled his privacy plate back on and lowered himself to the ground. Both legs shook violently as he used the table to balance himself. 

“Primus, you might be out of commission for awhile.” Lockdown sighed, grabbing Prowl by the waist and throwing him over his shoulder. What?! No! He couldn’t! Wait.. why was he fighting against this?

The rest of the day was boring, nothing for Prowl to do. He couldn’t even pleasure himself! That’s all Lockdown left from his to do in his cage. Said that it’d get him in the mood or something of the sorts. It soon became addicting being his only activity. He couldn’t tell if he’d become addicted to it or he was just so bored, he’d wanted it.

“Prowl, get up.” the cage door flung open and a bot stepped. He was bright red, his metal shinier than anything. In one of his servos, he was holding a bag filled with tools. 

“Alright, Lockdown said you were experiencing valve pain. 8 out of 10 is never good. Does it hurt when something is inserted?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know the colors of your transfuild?”

“No.” 

“Then this is going to be a painful procedure until you overload.” the bot turned towards Lockdown, waiting for the okay to begin what procedure he was planning. Lockdown nodded, leaving the medic and Prowl alone. The sharp talons of the other bot tapped on his privacy plate, waiting for it to open.

“Now, I understand that it’s going to hurt and don’t feel embarrassed. Lockdown has informed me of what you do. I’m just here to make sure you are all right. Do not hold back your overload, it will only make things worse.” Prowl nodded, trusting the medic. The sooner the better, he was already bored from doing nothing but looking up at a dull ceiling. If he could only mediate like before. His processor is always too distracted now.

His panel drew back, showing the bot his valve. Digits slowly curled in, making Prowl hiss in pain. The burning sensation from the medic fingers was worse than the pounding spikes he had taken earlier. 

The thrusts seemed to know where to hit, quickly sending Prowl in to an overload. The digits retracted, a dark red covering them. Prowl stared at it with horror. Normal transfuild was a light pink and at times maybe darker, but no red. Was that he was hurting? Did he get cut?! 

“Hm… infection it seems. I’ll get some medication and speak to your… owner.” the medic hesitated a minute before leaving. Prowl could only lay there in confusion and shame. He had become the bot Lockdown wanted him to be. He had interfaced to the point of infection.

He’d been left alone for a good while, letting him think about everything that happened. It had been a human month or two since Lockdown had taken him. The effect of the constant use of his valve was starting to affect his processor. Primus, he missed his team. Optimus with his command, Ratchet being grumpy, Bulk being clumsy and sweet, even Bee with his stupid jokes! Sari… how was she fairing? Scared out of her mind after seeing the bots get taken away?

The slamming of the door brought Prowl back to reality, tilting his helm up to see Lockdown sighing. He was holding something small but didn’t really seem to deem it important as he through it to the side. 

Pedes made light sounds as Lockdown stared down Prowl. Optics examining the leaking valve Prowl still hadn’t closed. They seemed to be so focused at his valve, most likely due to the red colors leaking out. 

“My dear Prowl... “ a servo crept onto his stomach plating, causing Prowl to flinch. A low laugh filled his audio as he crept down to his helm. Lockdown stared at the bot with a large smirk.

“It hurts doesn’t it?” A digit pushed in causing Prowl to yelp. His valve clung to the metal digit hard, pulled and sticking. Prowl tried to move to get Lockdown out which only resulted in him digging deeper. 

“Does it hurt?!” Lockdown growled.

“Yes!” 

“What do you miss?”

“I-” the digit began to harshly thrust in, making Prowl wail in pain. The transfuild wasn’t making his valve slick, rather, pulling along the digit.

“What?” 

“I miss interfacing!”

“How bad?”

“So much!”

With that the digit pulled out and Prowl mewled in pain, pulling into a fetal position. Lockdown sighed, picking up the item he had tossed. He returned to the berth, spreading Prowl’s closed legs. The bot didn’t fight, letting them loosely open. A smooth creamy substance begin to cover the inside of his valve, Prowl sighing in relief. His valve didn’t fight against him as Lockdown spread the medicine in the hole.

“Doc says that you can’t interface for at least two cycles,” Lockdown said, smoothing the medicine on the outside.

“Two cycles?” Prowl repeated. “What am I going to do…”

Lockdown’s optics flicked over him, seeming to be thinking about the same question. Digits lightly rubbed the swollen lips, spreading the last of the medicine over it.

“Good question. I guess I actually have to give you something to do. Or…” his other servo pressed against Prowl’s spike opening, swirling around the encasing. 

“I’m sure that some bots would like their spike sucked. It’d be good practice for you and pleasurable for me.” Lockdown grinned. Prowl pushed forward, placing his helm near Lockdown’s privacy plate.

“Please…” Prowl begged, kissing and pawing at the area. Small chuckles came from above as Prowl moves himself over the metal. Heat began to emit from it, making him want it more. What was wrong with him? Why was he so needy for such actions?!

His privacy plate hissed, both revealing his spike and valve. Prowl had never seen Lockdown’s spike, but more felt it. It was girth at the bottom, clearly showing the mods he had on it. Red biolights lit it up as green and black colors decorated the rest. The bumps were extremely noticeable, explaining why his Spike always could touch everything. At the tip was a drop of transfuild. Waiting for Prowl.

A servo placed on his helm ushered forward, Prowl listening with no fight. A glossa smoothly drew up the large spike, feeling the burning heat flow throughout the spike. It flicked the tip, taking the bitter transfuild in. Prowl let out a small moan, seeming to enjoy the taste of the fluid even more. 

Small sucking on the tip drew moans from above, small rubs encouraging the actions. Prowl dipped down more covering more of his spike with his fluids. His glossa was twirling around the large limb, slowing bobbing back and forth over it. Lockdown groaned, bucking his hips up into Prowl’s intake. The bot moaned, loving the feeling even more than expected. 

“Such a slut. You said you wouldn’t love this, yet here you are. Taking my spike and loving it.” Prowl whined, taking even more in. The bobbing got faster, Prowl humming around the spike and working it like a pro. Lockdown began to gently rub, giving praise to him. Saying how good was doing and how wonderful it feels.

Lockdown stopped Prowl from bobbing, gripping both sides of his helms. Optics looked up, confused on why he was stopped.

“You like being used, correct?” Lockdown asked. Prowl looked down in shame for a moment. He slightly nodded, not looking back up. The servos soften for a moment before he forced the spike deep into his intake. Prowl choked, bring his own servos to Lockdown’s. Clenching on Lockdown’s, digging into them. His hips didn’t move, keeping the large spike inside.

Lockdown smiled down, finally letting up before forcing him back down. Prowl began to shake, trying to pull up. He shoved the rest of the spike into Prowl’s mouth, making him gag more.

“You love this. You’re nothing but a sex toy.” he released Prowl, the bot immediality backing up and coughing. Prowl heaved, clutching his throat. Lockdown laughed from behind, looking at the bot. 

“Well come on. Do your work that you love and enjoy.” Lockdown teased. Prowl turned towards him, seeming to be fighting himself. Optics stared at the scene, Lockdown laying back, grinning smugly at him. His spike still up and waiting for Prowl.

He sat up, staring at the sight. His legs moved him back towards Lockdown, his helm tilting back down. Lockdown chuckled, feeling his glossa licking all over his spike. Prowl looked up, Lockdown pulling his helm up towards his own. The bot pressed a kiss onto Prowl, causing the other to tense up before pushing into it. Lockdown moved away with a smirk, Prowl heavily breathing from the hot heat he was emitting. 

He moved back down, taking in the spike with a swift movement. Lockdown groaned in response, happily sighing.

“Good boy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a hard time writing, but I finally finished it


	13. Optimus' Insight

Optimus didn’t know where Megatron was taking him. At this point, he felt he didn’t know anything. He’d been used for Megatron’s fun and games for so long, he hadn’t had time to really think of a way out. 

The bot hummed, watching Optimus with a sly grin. A leash in one hand and a datapad in the other. He kept staring at the bot, the data pad becoming an excuse if Optimus had questioned it. The transportation vehicle had stopped, letting them both out. They stood in front of a lovely looking building. One of the best he’d seen in a while. The metal structure was painted nicely and the floors smooth. It was so… clean. Compared to the rest of Cybertron, it was a nice change.

“When we get in there my pet, no talking. Don’t let anyone touch you too. I’ll have their spark for that.” Megatron moved forward, pulling the leash. Optimus quickly caught up with him, feeling the restraint. Bots around looked at him, some in awe and some grinning. He felt his faceplate grow warm. He was wearing a stupid collar and leash outside next to the Decepticon leader! How were bots not going to stare!

The two doors opened, showing a large hall. Energon cubes littered the table. How did they get so much?! Many Decepticons were chatting and socializing. Some had next to them as well. Optimus felt his spark tighten in his chest as he saw what laid in the next room.

Both Ultra Magnus and Rodimus were cuffed and chained to the wall, bots around them laughing. Both were covered with fluids and panting as bots used them to their will. Both stared at Optimus, pleading for his help as he stood in horror. Rodimus was crying as Ultra Magnus wore a face of shame.

“We take the funds we get for their using to help repair the broken buildings,” Megatron said proudly. Optimus couldn’t take his optics off over them, wanting to free them from this awful place. Get away and never come back.

The tugging on his leash pulled him away from the scene, Ultra Magnus watching with every second. The next room was the auction hall he had been bought in. 

“Lord Megatron!” a bot ran up to him from the stage and bowed.

“The list is compiled of a Prime, a few lower-class workers, some old Intelligence agents, and Autobot reporters. Shall I take the Prime off?” 

“No. I’m wanting to see how it plays out. The Prime is a fun bot to watch.” Megatron smirked, glancing down at Optimus. The Prime gave confused look for a second before feeling the leash pull him to the large chair in the back.

“If you’re selling a Prime, why keep Ultra Magnus and Rodimus? Wouldn’t they be worth more?” Optimus asked, tugging back. Megatron eyed him for a moment before chuckling.

“I think you’ll understand why when you see him. He’s a close friend.” The Prime was pulled again, being moved closer to the chair. Megatron sat down, looking down at the bot near the arm of the chair. Optimus scanned the room, trying to see if he could find clues to what he meant. Bots were moving back and forth from the stage to the open doors that they traveled through.

It was about an hour before the room was full and filled with potential buyers. Optimus was still tightly on leash, sitting down and leaning against the chair as bots talked to Megatron. He could hear some chatter about the bots being sold. Cliffjumper, Jumpstart, Sparkjoy, Wheeljack... A lot bots Optimus couldn’t recognize. As the room began to grow silent, he felt him get lifted up on Megatron’s lap, giving him a better view of the room and stage. A servo gently drew circles on his back. Optimus frowned, starting to feel uncomfortable with the touch.

“Bots! Welcome to the auction! Tonight we have a few special bots for sale so get your credits ready!” the bot bowed, getting applause from the crowd. He moved towards a stand, signalling for bots to trail out. Optimus remembered all too well how the guards treated them before they went on stage. The electric shocks and making sure that they stayed silent. 

The line of bots was painful to watch, but the first one entering the scene caught his attention. Sentinel stood meekly on stage, staring down at his feet as he found his place. Optimus stared in horror, seeing his old friend on the center stage. Sentinel didn’t look up as the auction began, waiting for his fate.

“You knew.” Optimus hissed, turning to the war lord. Megatron smiled down at him, smiling maliciously. 

“Is that such a surprise to see your old friend up there? I thought you’d be happy to see him up there, seeing what he did to you.” 

“How did you…?” 

“Reports are very interesting to read.” 

His optics were wide. How did Megatron find out what had happened from the report he and Sentinel handed in decades ago? He looked back at the stage, seeing Sentinel staring directly at him, brows furrowed. Optimus held his head in shame, realizing how bad this looked. He was seen as lucky, being by the side of the Decepticon leader. 

“12000!” two bots called out. They sounded familiar, causing Optimus to look in the area. He could barely see the servos in the air. 

“Anyone else?” the auctioneer asked. No one said a word. “Sold!” 

Sentinel looked at Optimus one last time, seeming to beg him to save him. Optimus mouthed, ‘I’m sorry’ to the bot, watching as he was forced off stage. The two bots began to move to the back of the stage, Optimus realizing why they sounded so familiar. Both Jetfire and Jetstorm chuckled, walking up the stairs to the back area. Why were they in the crowd?!

“It seems the twins have taken in their new coding quite well, wouldn’t you agree?” Megatron seemed to be reading his processor at this point. Coding… They reprogramed the twins?! 

“You’re disgusting.” Optimus growled. A servo smoothly began to pet his head, Optimus moving away from it. Megatron tugged on the leash, pulling the bot back. Optimus tried his best to stay quiet, as not to draw any attention to them. The Prime sat against his chassis, the collar straining him. The servo continued to pet him, lightly touching his audio fins. 

He was forced to watch the rest of the auction. Bots struggling and standing in fear on the center stage. Just like him not long ago. Optimus could help but feel guilty. He wouldn’t lie that being owned by the highest bot in power was a better position than most. 

As bots left the room, Megatron still petting him, Optimus noticed optics looking at the two. His faceplate heated up, optics diving down in shame. Megatron chuckled, happily watching Optimus’ response the attention. The Prime glared at the overlord, trying to act tough.

“My lord, I have the statistics from the auction. With everybot sold, we made about 590,000 credits.” the bot didn’t pay any mind to Optimus, rather focusing on the number. Megatron nodded, delighted by the news.

“And how much from the two out front?” he asked.

“About 350,000 credits. Bots were lining up for it for quite awhile and we made sure to charge everyone a full price. However, I do believe we should invest in some aphrodisiac to keep them going. The bots at the end said that they were tired out by the end.”

Megatron nodded again, listening with great interest. 

“I’ll see to it that it happens. We don’t want to lose money from our two best bots. Make sure that at 60% is put into the rebuilding process. 20% into paying for the auction and the rest into savings.” he ordered. The bot nodded and bowed, leaving to do as instructed. 

“Rebuilding process?” Optimus questioned. Megatron chuckled, petting his helm. Optimus frowned, waiting for an answer still.

“Rebuilding Cybertron of course. We use most of the funding to help build new structures to get bots jobs. We also use the credits to help fund for energon reserves.” Megatron informed him. “Not entirely evil are we?” 

Optimus said nothing. It was conflicting to know that the Decepticons were doing a better job helping Cybertron than most Autobots. They only were getting the credits from selling bots and having Ultra Magnus and Rodimus be used as interface slaves. Autobots would never do that, never stooping to that level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard, but I swear I'm getting there
> 
> I actually did the math for the percentage too:  
Full: 940,000 credits  
564000 to rebuilding  
188000 to auction  
188000 to saving


	14. Bee to Bulk

“Do I seriously have to wear this?!”

“Do you want to be stolen?” 

Bee huffed, tugging at the collar. Blitzwing scrowled, dragging him along by a leash, the halls in front of them were filled with bots. Almost everyone was bigger than Bee, some even towering Blitzwing. They laughed, drinking oil and energon. The small bot whimpered, staying even closer to his bot.

The door opened, them entering the main area of the station. Bots walked back and forth between areas. Some of them even having Autobots as pets as well. Some carried items while others where also on leashes. Was that thing? Were they really just pets to show off?!

“Come on. It’s just up ahead.” Blitzwing tugged. Bee whimpered, drawing the attention of the bigger bot.

“Are you regretting this?”

“No. Just… I’m going to get trampled.” Bee pointed at the crowd of bots in front of him. Blitzwing nodded, simply lifting him into his arms. Bee yelped, clutching to him. Icy switched to Random, who was laughing.

“Scaredy bot! Hehehe!” Random smiled, poking and squeezing Bee’s face. The yellow bot pushed his digits away, frowning.

“I’m not scared! I’m worried about some bot stepping on me!” Random switched back to Icy.

“I wouldn’t let that happen my bug.” 

Blitzwing walked forward, taking them both into the crowd. Bots didn’t seem to be caring that the Deception was carrying him across the large hall. Bee continued to cling onto him, trying to seem like he hated it, when he was enjoying being tall for once. Seeing bot’s faces and such from other angles was a new experience.

They had finally made it to the other side, before Blitzwing stopped to put Bee down.

“Wait, let me stay.”

“What? Why?”

“It’ll make you look dominating and me look more like a pet. Plus, I feel tall.” Bee smiled. Blitzwing raised a brow before curving his lips into a mischievous smile.

“You should know how dominating I am my bug.” 

Bee stopped for a moment, mouth agape before shutting it and staying silent. Blitzwing hummed happily as the two continued on their path to the deck. 

The hallsways became more and more empty as they approached the deck. The bots that did occupy the hall, gave stares. Some pointed and chuckled at the two of them, making comments on how pathetic Bee was. Blitzwing continued to look forward, but his grip that held Bee up was getting tighter. The smaller did his best to calm down the swelling beast inside. If Hothead got out, who knows what could have happened.

Once they entered the deck, Lugnut turned to see them. He grumbled lowly as if unhappy to see them.

“Blitzwing. Is the Autobot going to do its job?” Lugnut asked, moving away from the console he stood at. Bee frowned. Of course Lugnut would get straight to the point.

“Of course. Why offer if I can’t provide?” 

Lugnut nodded, turning back towards the console to finish something. Other bots stared again, pointing and asking each other for information. Bee wanted to hide. He loved attention, but this wasn’t the kind he yearned for. 

“Bots, resume your post or I’ll have your sparks!” Strika yelled from behind them. The group scattered, running away from the scene. The bigger bot stared at Bee with curiosity, walking up and poking him.

“Why get such a small bot Blitzwing? He seems useless for anything with his size. Not strong enough to do most jobs and very hard to keep track of.” Strika commented, squeezing Bee’s face. He growled, trying to seem more aggressive than what he was. Her comments hurt though. She was right about how useless Bee was with his size and all. 

“He’s useful in other ways Strika. Besides, having such a small bot makes me feel powerful.” Blitzwing smiled. Bee couldn’t do much but suffer the torment of Strika poking and prodding at him.

“Careful. He still bites.” Blitzwing commented. Bee growled again, baring his dentea. Strika chuckled at his action, pinching his cheek again.

“If he bites me, I’ll bite back. He’s very cute.”

“He is.”

“Stop messing with the bot, we have business to attend to. Lord Megatron is not happy with the progress of the space bridge.” Lugnut interrupted. Strika sighed, moving away from the two and standing by Lugnut’s side.

“Come on.”

Blitzwing followed the two bots but stayed behind enough to whisper to Bee as they talked.

“Are you okay?”

“Other than embarrassed, bothered, and annoyed? I’m doing fantastic.”

“We have to keep up the act or else bots aren’t going to stay so… nice. Just convince your friend to build the space build if you want to stay in contact.”

“Okay Blitzy.”

The two stopped at a large door, turning back towards Blitzwing.

“Does he know his job?” Lugnut asked.

“Yes. Convince the bot to build spacebridges.”

“Good.”

Strika opened the door, entering a code. Blitzwing placed Bee on the ground, unhooking the leash. 

“Good luck my bug.” he whispered, placing a kiss on the back of his helm. Bee nodded, stepping forward towards the opening door. The room was dim, with nothing really in it but a berth. Bee walked in slowly, seeing a large green bot huddled next to the wall. He was fully into the room as the door closed behind him, Bee turning to watch it shut. Blitzwing gave a concerned look before disappearing behind the door. 

“Bulkhead?” Bee called out. His voice bounced off the walls, catching the larger bots attention. The green bot moved to look at him before smiling and getting up.

“Bee!” You’re okay!” Bulkhead raced towards the smaller bot, scooping him up in a hug. Bee could have cried out of happiness but kept his composure. 

“I’m glad to see you bud!” Bee hugged him back the best he could.

“What are you doing here?! Did the capture you? Buy you?!” Bulkhead held the smaller bot, noticing the collar.

“Blitzwing bought me.” Bee said.

“Geez, are you okay though? Nothing bad?” Bulkhead asked.

“Nothing bad Bulkhead.”

“Why are you here?”

“Well… I um…” Bee stuttered. Bulkhead raised a brow, placing him on the ground. Bee nervously shuffled, trying to find the right words.

“They kinda brought me in to try and… persuade you to get to help with building.” The smaller bot looked up, seeing his friend not smiling. 

“I see… So you’re working for them.”

“No! I came here to see you!”

“Did they reprogram you?”

“What? No! Bulk, it’s the real Bee. Bee from the academy and Bee from Earth.” Bee knocked on his chassis, trying to show he was the same. Bulkhead didn’t seem to change his sadden expression as he stared down at his friend.

“It’s good to see you, but I’m not going to build for the enemy.”

“Maybe they’ll give you more freedom! We could see each other more and-”

“I’m not EVER going to build for them! Whose side are you on Bee?! What happened to the Autobots?” Bulkhead yelled. Bee frowned, backing up.

“I’m just trying to help you get on a good page with them. They could do worst things!”

“I’ve already experienced a lot of things while I’m here. They’ve done everything awful to me and you decided to join that awful side.”

“Bulk wait!”

His fist slammed down next to Bee, causing the bot to fall due to the vibrations. Bee backed up against the door, watching as his “friend” drew closer.

“Bee… I was hoping that you were okay... “ Bulkhead growled, raising his fist. “But the one thing I wasn’t hoping is that you’d join them!” 

Bee curled up waiting for his fate, before the door opened and the three Decepticons rushed in. Strika and Lugnut held Bulkhead back, detaining them. Bee opened an optics and looked to see Blitzwing staring horror. The yellow bot shook, running towards him and grabbing his leg. Tears flowed down his face as he clung to Blitzwing’s leg. Bee sobbed, feeling his entire world shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I can be a fluffy author when I want to.


	15. Blurr's Obedience

The leash was tight around his neck. Shockwave did a few test pulls to make sure it was secure. Blurr helplessly watched his claw clip on a long leash before stroking his helm a few times.

“How is it pet?” 

“I don’t really like it, sir…”

“Mmm, you’ll get use to it.” Shockwave pulled on the leash leading Blurr up onto his knees. The speedster strained against the collar, trying to release the tension. A claw drew up his chin, making Blurr look directly at him.

“We’re gonna take a walk. I want you by my side on all fours. Understood?” 

“Yes, sir.”

The strain on the leash went slack, allowing Blurr to fall back to the floor. The leash lightly tugged against him, signaling for him to walk. The bot hesitantly crawled forward, balancing himself all his hands and knees. He had to make sure he was right next to Shockwave’s pedes, scared of what would ensue if he wasn’t.

“Good.” Shockwave praised. Blurr bent his helm in shame. This whole thing was embarrassing, having his on his hands and knees. He was a bot just the same as Shockwave, yet here he was. 

Shockwave continued to walk Blurr around, giving praises to when he made it to their destination. The blue bot said nothing, still trying to hide himself. The Decepticon noticed his bent helm and pull on the leash, his head tipping up.

“What’s wrong my pet? Embarrassed?” he cooed. Blurr dodged looking at his optic, not wanting to say anything. Stay silent and everything would be okay. He laughed, pulling on the leash more. Blurr gasped, leaning into the pull until he was on his knees.

“I think I like this.” Shockwave hummed. Blurr struggled to stand on his knees, them shaking beneath him. He grasped onto the leash, trying to find some balance, but Shockwave pried them off. The bot fell forward onto his face, groaning before the leash pulled again. He gasped, clawing at his and trying to get the pressure off. A pede stepped on the back of the bot, pushing him into the floor.

The leash went slack, letting Blurr’s head down. He gasped, heaving and whimpering. Shockwave laughed above him, seeing the pitiful speedster. 

“Get up.” Shockwave order, pulling up again. His body was lifted up by the strength of the bot onto his knees. He stared up at the red optic, seeing it happily watch him struggle. The Decepticon’s claw drew a line across his cheek to hips intake. The tip danced around his lip plates, touching and toying with them. 

“Lick.” 

His glossa poked out, touching the cold metal. His fluids were almost non-existent from the fear. Blurr still tried his best to try and lick the claw more, slowly decorating it with his fluids. Shockwave went lack on the leash, watching as Blurr obediently continued his order.

Blurr hadn’t even noticed the hiss of Shockwave's privacy plate until he looked up. The Decepticon’s spike was long and girthy. Red biolights glowing and pulsing kept the bot’s optics on it. A tug on the leash again led him to his feet, meeting the spike head-on. 

“Perform my pet. Show me how good you are and maybe I’ll let you get a treat.” Shockwave purred, petting his helm. Blurr stared at the spike, considering turning away. The painful memories of the shocking had him move forward and begin to lick it.

The Decepticon let out a low growl as Blurr licked the tip, slowly working his way to the rest. He couldn't tell what overcame him as he hungrily slathered the spike with his fluids, seeing the shine of it said a lot. The twitching and flicking of his glossa got Shockwave purring, happy at his performance. Blurr moved back to the tip, taking it in. 

This wasn't him. This wasn't him. He was an intelligence agent whose duty was to supply information for the Autobot cause. What was he now? A slave. A bot that Shockwave used for whatever he desired.

Blurr swished his glossa around the tip, slightly bobbing down on it. He slowly worked his way down, trying not to go too far down. He twisted his helm, to try to hit different spots on his spikes. Shockwave laid a servo on his helm, patiently watching Blurr take him in more and more each time. 

The bot stopped and pulled back, seeing how deep he went. The trail of fluids covering Shockwave’s spike was about halfway to his waist. Blurr vented hot air, going back in. He continued his rhythm of bobbing his helm and working his servos on Shockwave’s spike, dealing with the soft thrusts coming from the bot he was working. Shockwave began to pet him, happily enjoying watching him struggle to take him fully in. 

His vents were pushing out hot air as his system got going. He felt his panel start to feel the pressure of his spike trying to pressurize. Blurr wanted to let his spike feel freedom, but the fear struck through him. What if Shockwave punished him for opening without say? A servo flew down, trying to bring some relief to the burning bot. 

Shockwave chuckled, bucking in more and more. Blurr could feel the tip of the spike hit the back of his intake, causing him to gag a little before trying to relax into it. They were in a system of Blurr bobbed his helm and used his servo with Shockwave thrusting in. It went on for a few minutes longer before Shockwave overloaded in his intake. He forced Blurr to tilt his helm back and take in all the fluids he pumped in. The bot shook, swallowing every drop poured into his mouth.

He heaved, looking up at the bot. Shockwave’s claw rubbed his lip plates, looking into his empty intake. 

“Good pet.” 

Blurr sighed, leaning into the bot. Shockwave rubbed his back, trying to support him. The blue bot looked up, seeing the red optics. It didn’t seem to bother him anymore. 

“How about we get you that reward since you did so well.” Shockwave said. Blurr moved off of him, about to walk next to him on his pedes. He stopped for a moment before going down on all fours. Shockwave looked back, seeming happy to see his pet obeying his last order.

The two traveled to shelf, Blurr watching Shockwave grab a box. He sat it down pulling out a small pink energon cube. Blurr perked up, happy to see something to eat. Shockwave’s servo held the treat above him, seeming to tease the blue bot. Reluctantly, Blurr sat up onto his knees, grabbing the treat in his mouth. The claw gave him praised as he chewed on the treat, tasting the sweet flavor. He hadn’t remembered the last time he’d gotten any energon or oil. 

A second treat was held above him, waiting for him to take it. Blurr continued to grab them, happily eating them up. 

“Isn’t this better than the shock?” 

"Yes, sir." 

"Glad to hear."


	16. Prowl's Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rape is included in this chapter. Please be careful reading if you're uncomfortable.

Everyday was the same. Wake up, interface, eat, and recharge. It had made Prowl miss the quiet times on Earth. Sitting and meditating while Bulkhead painted. Dealing with Bee’s stupid stunts. Fighting with the team. 

“Up. We’ve got a stop to make so get ready.” Lockdown banged on the cage, looking at a data pad. Prowl set up, trying to focus on the happy memories that played on his processor. He missed it all. 

What he had become would shame them all. The want for interface was always there, as if it had been programmed into him. Maybe it had while he was recharging? Prowl couldn’t tell, his processor was too clouded.

Prowl waited on his berth for Lockdown to come get him. Silently revisiting thoughts and actions. He was torn between behaving and fighting back. He could hold his own in battle, but yet the mental damage would be there. He would need help. If he got off, where would he go? Earth? It might be safe there. Yet it was safe here in a sense.

The door swung open. Snapping the bot out of his thoughts. A different bot stood in the way, hungrily eating Prowl with his optics. He said nothing as he walked in. Prowl shifted uncomfortably in his place, unsure what was happening. This is wasn’t normal. 

“Shh... “ The bot hushed him before he could say anything, placing a digit on his lips. Prowl felt something on his chassis, pointing straight at him. His optics looked quickly to see a gun ready to shoot directly at his spark. “Make a sound and you’re dead.”

Maybe it wasn’t safe here.

Prowl nodded, listening to the bot’s commands. Spread your legs. Open your panel. The bot did it all, scared of the gun that threatened him. The bot slipped in, making Prowl groan softly. 

“Shut up!” he hissed. Prowl clamped a servo over his mouth, trying to stop the sounds. The bot heavily vented, pulling out and slamming into him. His servos made dents in his hips as he continued to move over and over. 

Prowl clawed the berth, trying to relax. He begged for Lockdown to come in and say that the bot was just getting his service. Yeah… the bot was getting his service. 

The bot above him grunted, slamming in rougher and faster. Prowl shook, letting his overload take him. Transfuilds poured out of him as the spike rammed into the wet valve. He didn’t fight being taken over as the bot used him happily. His job was to stay silent. 

The bot overloaded finally, smiling at Prowl. He still kept the gun pointed directly at him, but moved closer to his audio.

“This is our second time. I couldn’t help but get another feel for you. You’re amazing.” 

Prowl stopped for a minute, squirming under him. The bot pressed the gun down more, scaring him. He pulled out of the valve, letting transfluids drip out of him. Taking a few steps back, he admired Prowl, taking in the few seconds of glee.

A loud shot rang throughout the cell. Prowl stared, horrified at the sudden hole in the bots chassis. His frame fell to the floor showing Lockdown in the entrance. The gun clattered away from the bots body, right under the berth. 

Prowl didn’t move, still in shock. Lockdown moved in, kicking the bots frame. It didn’t move thankfully. The bounty hunter approached Prowl, gently hugging him. The bot froze, confused about the sudden affection.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No…”

“Good.” Lockdown looked down at Prowl and rubbed him helm in comfort. The black bot was fighting himself. Wanting to hug back, but he knew Lockdown was awful. Yet, why did he feel so safe next to him? Was it that he had the upper hand in everything or that he owned Prowl?

“I’m sorry that he touched you. I’ll never let that happen again. You’re safe with me.” 

Prowl looked up, seeing the bounty hunter’s optics on him. Safe…

“I am…?” he choked out.

“Always. I will never let anything else happen to you.” Lockdown smiled, cocking his helm to the side. Prowl hugged the bot again, sighing in relief. He was safe. Lockdown was safe. The word echoed in his processor. 

“Come on beauty. Let’s get you cleaned.” Lockdown purred, picking Prowl off the berth and walking over the dead bot’s body. Prowl clung to him, nuzzling in the crooked of his neck. 

The walk was silent, Prowl didn’t move from his stop, happily enjoying his seat. The door swished open the water poured down. Lockdown sat the black bot against the wall, grabbing the shower head from the hook it was placed on.

“Open so we can get that nasty transfuild out.” Lockdown whispered. Prowl nodded, opening his legs and showing his valve. The water sprayed on his valve lips, washing them of any fluids. A soft sigh left the bot, feeling cleaner with every minute. The head moved to get into his valve, Lockdown using digits to spread the lips. 

Prowl softly stared at the bot, watching as he cleaned the inside of his valve. His mind was relaxed unlike the previously months or so he had been here. For once, he could think clearly. 

He was safe with Lockdown, staying was the only logical thing to do.

“There we go.” Lockdown pulled back, viewing his clean valve. The water ran on his leg as Lockdown stared. Prowl sat up, trying to give him a better view. The bounty hunter snickered, washing the bots abdomen. His servo worked up to his chassis, water still spraying the metal. 

Lockdown moved in, kissing and nipping at his neck. Prowl let out a soft moan, moving his neck to allow the bot access. The water seemed to disappear at Lockdown latched lips with Prowl, the bot happily moaning into it. 

It was a sweet bliss. Everything seemed to lead up to comfort of Lockdown's lips as the bot pulled him closer. Prowl hugged the bigger bot, happy to feel his warmth.

"Who do you belong to?" he purred into his audio.

"You…" Prowl smiled. Lockdown smiled back.

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prowl's finally broken :)


	17. Sentinel's Future

Sentinel shifted on the berth, gagged and cuffed. He tugged on the chains, keeping him on the berth. Grunting, he finally vented in annoyance. How could they do this to him? He was their Prime from long ago!

“Looks like he’s done fighting.” his frame tensed hearing a voice from behind him. A harsh smack on his behind made him yelp. Two voices laughed at response. A pair of servos began to rub his aft before swatting it again. Sentinel tugged on the restraints, groaning in pain.

“What is wrong sir? We thought you like this,” another few smacks on his behind started before they started to tease his panel. The Prime froze, not use to the feeling around his panel. Digits swirled around the panel, plucking his seams. 

A warm soft mesh object began to swirl around on his aft, leaving fluids on it to drip down. Sentinel shivered at the feeling, holding back any noise. He would not be enjoying this at all. A pair a lips kissed the round metal, licking and sucking in it.

“Heh, kiss aft is real thing,” a voice snickered. “Remember when you told us that?”

Sentinel couldn’t exactly remember what he had said to the twins. He was always rough and rude, but all the insults blurred together. A sting on his aft cheek brought him back.

“Open your panel.”

The Prime didn’t move. A few more smacks on his aft didn’t convince him, Sentinel still stubborn not to listen to the twins. Somebody vented out loudly, getting off the berth. The one still kissing and sucking his aft stopped for a moment before continuing as he rubbed his panel. 

Jetfire walked up to Sentinel’s side, eyeing him up. His optics seemed to be studying the best way to take him. The Prime glared back, trying to fight off the young jet with his imposing demeanor. Instead, he got a laugh of pity.

“So scary. I am frighten.” Jetfire lifted himself up onto the berth and grabbed Sentinel helm. Putting himself in front of him, his panel flew back. Jetifire’s spike sat in front of Sentinel, almost touching his face. The jet smiled, moving his spike to touch Sentinel’s face, watching the bot cringe.

“What? This such a good look for you!” Jetfire laughed, watching Sentinel struggle to move back from the limb. His servo pulled him back, still antagonizing the Prime. The gag went loose, Jetfire tossing it to the side. Sentinel growled, glaring up at Jetfire. His frame was hot with rage. He was not built for this! He was a Prime!

“Since you going to be a pain, we just have to be an even bigger pain.” Jetffire looked up and nodded to his brother. Sentinel felt another smack on his aft, causing him to gasp from the sudden shock. Jetfire took the chance and shoved his entire spike into his mouth. The tip hit the back, making the Prime gag. Smiling, Jetfire slowly backed out of his intake before ramming in. The chains tighten, showing Sentinel’s space to move was gone.

"Finally. A way to silence you" Jetfire purred. Sentinel tried to cough and gag but the incoming spike stopped him every time. The fluids in his mouth did not help the Prime prove how much he hated this. 

His panel betrayed him, hissing open and immediately having digits in it. Sentinel rocked his hips up from the sudden feeling. Digits pressed against the entrance nodes and working their way in. The kisses on his aft stopped, moving towards his nodes, sucking on it. The Prime let out a whine, still having his intake full. 

Jetfire let out a sigh, still thrusting into his slick intake. He placed a servo on his helm, guiding the spike in more smoothly. Sentinel stopped fighting, finally relaxing with the two bots using him. Jetstorm hummed from behind, sticking more digits into his valve deeper. The nice stretch of his tight hole kept him wanting more.

“Somebot is very much enjoying. We should try this long ago.” Jetstorm laughed.

“Very much agreed brother!” Jetfire smiled happily, petting his helm while watching Sentinel start to break into the lust and want. His glossa slid against the spike, starting to create a different feeling for the jet. 

The digits left his valve, along with the spike in his mouth. Sentinel cough, venting heavily. Jetfire left his sight, some noise happening behind him before a large pair of servos placed themselves on his hips. Something poked at his entrance, making the bot tense up.

“What are you doing…?” Sentinel rasped. He could only hear them laugh together, the object pushing in more. His valve sent pleasure through his body, making his hips snap down on the thing more.

With a harsh thrust, the object sunk deep into his valve. Sentinel moaned out loudly, bucking his hips again. The servos gripped harshly on his hips, digging deep into the metal.

“You like this sir? We thought you would. The feeling of Safeguard in you.” the bot chuckled, grinding their hips against his valve. Sentinel didn’t say anything, rather, giving a loud moan in response. 

The spike dug deep into his valve slowly dragged out, touching each node as it pulls out to the tip. Safeguard rams it in, causing Sentinel to cry out again. They continued their a few more times, growling and biting the back of his neck. 

“You are ours Sir. We not yours anymore.” 

“Like hell I’ll be yours…” Sentinel tried to fight back. 

Safeguard vented, humming softly before starting to ram into him. Sentinel gripped hard on his restraints, feeling the burst of sudden pleasure. Loud pleasant moans rang from the Prime as Safeguard used his valve, happily grunting behind him.

“Your sounds say other words.” their thrusts began to hit his inner node, causing Sentinel to scream. The bot begged for more, saying how good it felt. The bigger bot laughed, squeezing his hips and feeling the valve squeeze around their spike.

Sentinel’s head flies back, his voice box crackling and optics flaring. His overload over took him, his valve squeezing the spike. Transfuilds flushed around the limb, dripping out onto the berth. Safeguard didn’t stop though, still ramming into his valve. 

“Slut. Whore. Bitch. You all those words. All those and more.” Safeguard growled into his audio. “We going to show you the truth about yourself.” 

Sentinel harshly vented, listening with half a minded processor. The spike rammed in more, his frame bouncing on it more before he felt a warm substance pour in with their finally thrust. Safeguard pulled out, looking at the transfuilds pouring out of his valve. Sentinel’s legs crumbled under him, his frame falling to the bed.

“Poor Sentinel….”

“So tired…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought I should make this chapter because I'm weak to the Jettwins ganging up on Sentinel. Optimus' chapter is next and it's a ride. Sorry, I had to put his off but Sentinel's chapter fit here.


	18. Optimus' Mistake

Optimus shivered, watching the other two bots on the other side of the room. His leash was latched onto a hook on the wall, too tall for him to grab. He grabbed the soft padding beneath him, trying to keep his cool. Ultra Magnus and Rodimus stared back, looking hopeless about everything. 

Megatron typed at his desk, seeming to be frustrated at something. He slammed onto desk, making everyone in the room jump. Optimus looked over, trying to get a better angle at his face. Digits rubbed his optics before he sat up and walked out, the door locking behind him.

Optimus stared for a moment before turning back to the cage. Ultra Magnus motioned for him to try and come over to them, however the leash made it almost impossible. Optimus tried to tug on it more and more, but it seemed the leash didn’t budge. His servos looked for the latch on his leash, trying to unclip it fast. 

With becoming free, Optimus dashed over to the cage. Ultra Magnus sat up, holding out a servo for him. The Prime quickly grabbed it, squeezing with relief.

“We must make this quick Optimus.” Ultra Magnus began squeezing back. He nodded, listening.

“Before Rodimus and I were put into this cage, we were able to establish a connection with a few bots outside Decepticon control. We were able to supply them with information before they homed us here. If you enter the mainframe and enter the code 5403, you’ll be able to send messages to them.” Ultra Magnus relayed. Rodimus slowly made his way towards the bars, grabbing onto one of them for support.

“You can enter it through any computer. We were giving them information on plans we overheard. I believe it was Jazz making headway with us before this all went down.” Rodimus added. Magnus held his side, trying to support him.

“Are you injured?” Optimus asked.

“My waist is dented and my valve is screaming. Not sure if that’s considered injured here.” 

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Try to contact them on his personal computer, it doesn’t sound like he’s coming back.”

Optimus nodded, taking in the look on their faces. Rodimus didn’t look so distraught and Magnus seemed to have his glint of hope back. The Prime ran over to the desk, getting onto the chair enough to reach the computer. He entered the code into the console, seeing the messages boot up on screen. It seemed far too easy but perhaps that was the point. 

Messages dating back to the beginning of the take over rolled down. The last messages was still unopened. Optimus clicked on it, reading that they were waiting for a response before continuing their communication. 

Optimus quickly sent the message, “OP is here. UM and Rod are still trapped and unable to continue on their own. I will be relaying messages between us all. We are all safe.” 

“Optimus! He’s coming back!” Rodimus whispered. Optimus vents stopped, quickly exiting the messages and leaving the computer. He bolted over to his pad, trying to put the leash back onto his collar. Before he could, the doors swished open, Megatron holding a few reports in his servos. 

His optics darted over, seeing Optimus staring horrified at him. The leash was still in his servos, close to the latch. The silence in the room seemed to last for hours before Megatron began to walk towards him. The overlord said nothing, placing the reports on a nearby table. Optimus backed up against the wall, letting go on the leash and huddling up. He felt his entire body betray him as he coward below Megatron.

“So it seems I cannot leave you alone yet.” Megatron growled, reaching for the Prime. He tightly gripped his wrist, yanking Optimus up in the air. His frame was shaking and his vents buffering. Red optics glowed angrily at him, displeased. Megatron squeezed more on his wrist, causing the bot to cry out in pain. 

“However, I feel you were influenced by someone else.” Megatron dropped him, his frame making a loud clang on the floor. Optimus groaned, looking up to see the Decepticon walk to the other side of the room. 

“No! It was all me! They had nothing to do with it!” he cried out, struggling to get back to his feet. 

“Then think of this as a lesson. Don’t disobey me and they won’t get hurt.” 

The cage door rattled open, Rodimus being pulled out first. It shut, with some yelling from Ultra Magnus to take him. The orange bot groaned in pain before a large pede stomped on him. He yelled out in pain at Megatron continued to step on him. Metal cracking and creaking with every movement. 

Megatron reached for his helm, bending his frame back. Rodimus cried out, pleading for it to stop. The two other bots stared in horror, watching as their friend was bent in an unnatural way. Rodimus was slammed back into the floor, leaving a dent. The bot cried, curling up in a ball once he was let go. 

“Pathetic.” Megatron hissed, taking a step back to observe his work. The orange bot was sobbing with pain as he laid there. Something shot through Optimus as he saw the Decepticon start to move towards him again. Sprinting, Optimus quickly shielded Rodimus with his own frame, hugging the bot.

“That’s enough! I’ll listen! Just please stop…” Optimus begged, looking up at the taller bot. His face said nothing, still angry from his previous action. Megatron sighed, walking over to the cage and flicking on a switch. Energy pulsed through it, Ultra Magnus trying to back away before a large volt of electricity flowed throughout his body.

Ultra Magnus screamed in pain, falling to his knees. Both Autobots watched as Megatron smiled wickedly. Rodimus squeezed Optimus, fearful for his life. His entire frame froze against Optimus’, mumbling pleas for it to stop. His screams stopped as the cell went dark. His frame was shaking and sparking with electricity. Groans of pain left his vocalizer. 

“You’re actions have consequences Prime.” Megatron said in a low voice, still watching Ultra Magnus. Pedes carried him over to the two, Optimus still forcing himself between Rodimus and the warlord. He stopped, looming over the two bots. Rodimus huddled into Optimus, not looking back at the bigger bot. Optimus’s optics glared at the red ones that softly looked at him. 

“It seems that I cannot get rid of that scowl. Into the cage, both of you or else.” he ordered

“He needs a medic.” Optimus opposed.

“Should of thought of that before you disobeyed me. Now, go.” 

The Prime glared at the leader, staying on the ground for a moment. Optimus slowly lifted Rodimus up, feeling the bot lean into him. His legs were wobbly under him, not seeming to have the strength to go far. With little steps they made it into the cage, Ultra Magnus back on his pedes and helping Rodimus down on the ground. Optimus looked back, hearing the cage lock click. Megatron looked down at him, seeming disappointed and sad. He walked away without a second word.

“Primus help us all.” Ultra Magnus muttered. Optimus turned back, trying to assess the damage Megatron inflicted. Rodimus couldn’t lay straight, his metal being bent too much on his back. The back metal was dented from the stomping. 

“I’m so sorry Rodimus…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like Megatron beating Rodimus, writer's block is beating me :'DDD


	19. Bee's Apology

Bee watched in horror as Bulkhead was forced back into his corner. Lugnut and Strika were shocking him, causing him to howl in pain. Bliitzwing kept a servo on his back, watching Bulkhead as well.

With another loud howl of pain, Bee cried out, “Don’t hurt him!”

Lugnut turned, stomping towards the two. Blitzwing held him closer, trying to defend from any sudden strikes the larger bot might try to do.

“You said that the bot could do this simple job! Lord Megatron will be very displeased!” Lugnut screamed. Strika came up behind him, seeming to be done with torturing Bulkhead. Bee clutched to Blitzwing, not knowing how to respond to the whole situation.

“It seems that even Autobots do not even listen to their so-called ‘friends’.” Blitzwing coldly said.

“I need to send a message to Lord Megatron. I have a feeling you will not survive his anger. Blame it on your stupid Autobot.” Lugnut pointed at Bee before stomping away. Strika closed the door, Bee seeing the last glimpse of his friend. Curled and hiding in a corner.

“What’s going to happen to him…?” Bee choked out.

“What needs to happen. We’ll have to force him in other ways, I’m sure you know which ones.” Strika said before leaving them.

“I’m sorry Blitz… I thought…”

“You need to just stay quiet until we get back or you might cause another incident.”

Bee shut his mouth, not saying anymore. Blitzwing attached the leash again and picked him up, not saying himself. 

His spark felt tight as the words echoed in his processor. It was his fault that all this happened. Blitzwing pulled this just because Bee wanted to see Bulk. Blitzwing was going to get in serious trouble because Bee couldn’t deliver. He had failed.

The yellow bot stayed silent, seeming to be in and out of being with the present. When he did come back from his thoughts, Lugnut was telling Blitzwing off. Telling him that Lord Megatron was angry and wanted him to report directly to him. His grip on Bee tighten as they walked out. 

Hothead hadn’t shown up but Bee could tell how upset he was from the heat emerging from his frame. He most likely wanted to yell at him but held it back. Bee couldn’t blame him. They stood in silence as they entered a drop-off ship.

“Blitz…?” 

“I said be quiet.”

“Can we please just talk?”

“Talking is what got us into this.”

“I know I screwed up!”

“Then wait till we get home. Like I said.”

Bee let out a heavy vent, curling into Blitzwing’s arms. The bot’s spark was right next to his helm. The soft crackling of electricity was soothing from the stressful situation. Blitzwing sighed, sitting down and leaning onto the wall.

“It’s going to be a long day.”

Bee awoke to the ship stopping, Blitzwing waiting for the doors to open to get off. He hadn’t even noticed he had gone into recharge during the ride but was thankful. 

The walk to the main building wasn’t far, but it felt too short as well. The streets weren’t crowded and there was a lack of life in the buildings around them. As they stepped inside of the main hall, Blitzwing seemed to tense up more. 

They entered the elevator and Blitzwing sat Bee down. Their optics met for a moment before Blitzwing tore his away.

“Stay next to the elevator while I speak to Lord Megatron. I shouldn’t be long.” 

“Okay.”

The doors opened to a long hallway and both stepped out. Bee stayed close to the wall, watching the triple changer walk away from his line of sight. The sounds of his pedes faded away, leaving the small Autobot alone with his thoughts. 

He had really messed up. Was it worth getting Blitzwing in trouble? No. What would that scum Megatron do to him?! It was all Bee’s fault.

“You stupid defect!” a voice rang out from the long hall. Bee snapped up, rushing towards the nearest hiding place. Peaking out, he saw Megatron yelling at Blitzwing.

“You couldn’t even get that Autobot to convince that lump of metal to get to work. It was a waste of time and energy.” Megatron rang on. “We need that space bridge if we want to continue to rule of the Autobots. So, I’ll say it once. Stay away from the project.”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Where is that stupid bot? I think I want to teach him a lesson.”

“Sir, please, if you need to teach anyone a lesson, teach me. His actions reflect off me.”

Megatron stared coldly at the bot. Optics studied him before he launched Blitzwing back and against the ground. The triple changer groaned, sitting up slowly. 

“Do your job correctly Blitzwing. Do not disappoint me any further.”

“Yes, sir.”

Bee was gripping the wall he was behind harshly. If he wasn’t so small, he would have been bending the metal. Why didn’t Blitzwing just let him take the fall?! He’s already gotten enough scrap today because of him. 

Leaning against the wall, Bee slid down and brought his knees to his chassis. He was trying his best to not make any noise or cry. This was his fault. He shouldn’t have gone out to see Bulk. He should have just accepted the fact that he would never see his friends again.

A servo rubbed his helm, causing the bot to look up. Blitzwing was kneeling down, giving him a soft look. The yellow bot slowly lifted himself to hug his lover, sobbing into his chassis.

Apologies ran out his mouth as Blitzwing rubbed his back. The bot blamed himself for all of what happened. Blitzwing didn’t say anything, letting Bee cry himself out. His arms clenched around the triple changers' neck, lifting himself off the ground. Servos moved to support the change.

“I’m sorry…”

“I know Bee. I know.”

“Can we go home…? I just…” his voice cracked, more tears rolling down his face. 

“Yes. We’ll go home and figure the whole thing out. Together.”

  
Bee nodded pressing the side of helm against his chassis. The low static of his spark was calming to listen to as Blitzwing began to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a hard one to write so sorry it sounds so rushed. It's the only way I could get out and onto a doc. Next one is better, believe me.


	20. Blurr's Want

Blurr was in a daze at this point. The consent push of pleasure that coursed through his frame, it was hard to focus on anything. Shockwave was persistent on preparing for something, always stretching his valve and toying with him. Blurr couldn’t think about anything during the process. He was too tired after, seeming to cuddle into the bigger frame. He didn’t understand why, Shcckwave was awful. Yet, there he was again, latching on the bot right after another ‘test’.

Maybe it was the warmth of his frame after such an energy taking activity or the comfort he gave after. The soft praises that he would receive was nice. Maybe he was falling into the hole Shockwave dug for him, It hurt to admit it, but he wasn’t able to find a way out and the hole was too comfortable to try to escape.

The constant buzzing on his valve, kept him shifting his hips more. The berth was covered in his transfuilds as his valve continued to drip thanks to the stimulation. Blurr let out a loud moan, arching his back as the vibrator hit a high. It was exhausting as he was teased so much with no relief. 

Another large spike of vibration hit him, almost giving him an overload. No, Shockwave would have his spark. He knew that he couldn’t overload.

:Mmmm… How’s my pet doing?” Shockwave’s voice on his coms came on and scared him. Blurr heaved heavily as his valve clenched against nothing.

:Sir… Please… I need to overload…: Blurr responded. An overload would be better than anything right now. Well, maybe not as good as freedom. He could hear Shockwave’s humming from the otherside of the com, seeming to enjoy have Blurr beg. Another spike caused Blurr to scream in ecstasy, begging to overload repeatedly falling out of his mouth.

:Overload. I want to hear you scream some more.: Blurr did just that. Without another thought, the bot shrieked, an overload crashing over him as transfuilds gushed out on to the virbrator and berth. His entire processor went offline as his body shook. Before he knew it, he was recharging.

When he came to, the vibrator was gone and the berth cleaned. His sight was blurry but he could see a red blob walking towards him. Blinking a few times, didn’t seem to clear the problem but staring head on seemed to relieve some of the blur. 

Cliffjumper stared down at the bot, seeming to record something on a datapad. His expression was the same serious tone he always carried.

“Cliff…?” Blurr’s voice box was raspy as he called out the bots name. The other’s optics slowly scanned him and wrote something down. 

“Master Shockwave was very concerned when you went in recharge so suddenly. I would make sure that you try to avoid causing him any concern.” his voice was dry and monotone. Not the Cliffjumper that had grumpy yelled at him for reports or gaave instructions in a snoody tone.

“Master… Shockwave? Cliff you can’t be seriously okay with this!” Blurr sat up quickly, feeling dizzy from the sudden movement but kept himself up. Cliffjumer didn’t seem to move in suprised or move at all. His face was dull as can get.

“If Master Shockwave states it’s okay, then it’s okay with me.” 

“What?! So this is okay?! Me here on this berth, being tortured with sexual things is okay?!”

“Yes. Why is that so hard to understand? I would think you very lucky for Master Shockwave to hand pick you to be his pet.” 

“What’s going on with you?!”

Blurr had gotten off the berth, grabbing the bot to stand. He clenched his jaw and tighten his grip on Cliffjumper’s arms. Though he thought he would last longer, his legs couldn’t withstand any weight, slowly crumbling. Cliffjumper dropped his datapad, moving to catch Blurr.

“What happened to you Cliff? What happened to the stubborn bot that worked in the Intelligence Agency with me? The bot that would get mad if I didn’t put a period or comma in the right place during a report?” Blurr was crying as Cliffjumper held him. The bot didn’t move to comfort him, rather pushed him back onto the berth.

“I’m afraid I don’t remember such things. It’s best if you rest. Master Shockwave will be checking up on you in about 15 clicks.” Cliffjumper stated. Blurr felt his spark drop as Cliffjumper left the room. His little red friend didn’t remember him at all. 

The silent was fitting for his crushed hopes for a well connected friend. Even if Cliff and Blurr didn't have the best relationship, someone he knew would still be better than the loneliness Shockwave put him into. He was dug deeper into the hole, the rope that had been coming down had been cut. 

The blue bot sat on the berth, still in a daze about the new information he had just learned. The door had opened and closed, but Blurr didn’t move an inch. When a large claw started to pet his helm, he still didn’t move.

“Did that last activity take so much out of you my pet?” his voice came out sweet, seeming to care about how Blurr felt. He stared down, his optic studying the slumped bot on the berth. “What’s wrong my dear?” 

Words didn’t come to his mouth as he fell even further into a pit. All hope was lost. He couldn’t escape this hell he had been dragged into.

A claw tilted his chin up, forcing him to look at the Decepticon straight on. The red optic almost looked concern as he studied the speedster. His helm came in closer, tilt and angling to look at him. Blurr still didn’t move.

“I see. I suppose these little activities have been too draining. I do think a nice rest for a few days will bring you back. Sleep now my dear, you deserve it.” Shockwave backed away, moving off the berth. Blurr’s servo reached for his claw, slowly touching the metal. 

The two said nothing as Blurr was wrapped in his arms. The larger bot brought him on his lap as Blurr pressed his helm against his chassis. Sighing, he pressed into the frame as much as he could. The soft purr of his engine was relaxing as Blurr offlined his optics. 

The only thing that had stayed the same was the care that Shockwave did seem to have for him. He didn’t understand why the Decepticon would even care about how he felt or if he was fine, but it felt nice to have that comfort. The additional information of Shockwave hand picking him also helped him feel a little bit more at ease. 

“Do you want to rest together?” his voice was smooth as a claw stroke his helm.

“Yes.”

“Is that all you want?”

Blurr onlined his optics before looking up to the bot. All his time being in Shockwave’s captivity, he had never chosen a single thing they did. He had never gotten that chance. 

“What I want... “ the question trickled in his processor as he thought about what he wanted now. Freedom from this hell was out of the question. However, maybe just seeing the outside of Cybertron would be nice. 

“What will it be my little Autobot?” 

“I want to be happy with you. Just to be okay and safe. I’m scared and...” his voice trailed off, his entire body shaking. He pressed into his frame again, trying to calm down.

“It’s okay. Nothing bad will happen.”

“Nothing? Are you sure?”

“Nothing that I won’t allow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))) I love Blurr. I swear. That's why I hurt him so much.


	21. Prowl's Old Friend

With Lockdown’s permission, Prowl was allowed to travel the ship. Of course, he knew Lockdown was always watching. It was nice to stretch his legs and explore the inner ship. It was nice to see all the collectibles Lockdown had come across in his journey. It was interesting to see how much was in the ship and how many things Lockdown had.

In between his services and recharge, Prowl had enjoyed finding the small little rooms with items. Looking and scanning them had become his new hobby on the ship. It was a nice distraction from the looming shadow clouding his mind.

While he felt safe, now moving to sleeping with Lockdown and seeming to make a relationship with his owner. Something still bugged him. Maybe it was the fact that he had become a sexual interface bot. Being used was never a thought that seemed okay in his mind before, but now, he could care less if it meant his valve was filled.

After his session, Prowl was back to exploring. He decided that he would explore the engine room, not like they’d have much but, a new space was always better than nothing. The undership was dark but still enough light to see things. The energy source was still on and the lines powering the ship were cleaning and pulsing. 

Prowl hummed to himself, looking into the energy tank. It was so interesting to see the Energon in the tank pulsing and bring the ship online. Too enthralled by the sight, he didn’t notice the gun behind his helm. 

“Turn around.” the voice had Prowl shaking. Not again. Lockdown would kill the bot., Prowl would be hurt. 

Listening, Prowl slowly turned around, his hands up and in sight. As he turned, he saw a white frame in the light that barely shined down. His entirely body relaxed as a familar blue visor stared at him, mouth agape.

“Prowl!” Jazz laughed, wrapping his arms around the bot. Prowl could have cried as his friend squeezed his frame tighter with each moment. The two didn't move for quite some time, enjoying each other’s presence.

“I didn’t expect to ever see you again. Ratchet told us that you and the rest of your team were taken in order to keep Sari and Ratchet on Earth. A few other bots made it, but I knew I had to take the chance to find other bots!” Jazz’s smile was a breath of fresh air in the ship. Prowl nodded, listening to his story. How he traveled starsystems, following bot carriers. Freeing the Autobots taken captive. He ended up on Lockdown’s ship thanks to their last stop.

“We can get out of here now! Get you back to Earth and we can be safe.” 

Prowl stopped smiling. He was safe here, why would going to Earth ensure he was safe? Jazz seemed to notice the lack of a response, waving his servo in front of him.

“You okay Prowl?” 

“I’m safe here Jazz.” 

“What?! You’re with a bounty hunter using your body for credits!” 

“That’s not the whole story…” 

Disbelief spread across the white bot’s face as he took Prowl’s word. How could he not understand that Prowl was safe? Finally safe! 

“Prowl, we’re getting out of here.” Jazz’s voice was firm as he grabbed his wrist. The black flinched, but held his place. No more change. He was safe on the ship and leaving would ensure that he would get in trouble or death.

“No. I’m staying.” Prowl pulled back, his wrist falling out of their hand. The bots visor dimmed as he frowned. 

“Prowl, come on. This isn’t funny. He’s using you.”

“I’m safe though. A price to pay.”

“On Earth you don’t need to sell yourself to be safe though.”

“I… enjoy it…” his voice was small as he admitted it.

“We’re getting you to Ratchet. Lockdown’s done something to you and I’m not letting you get hurt anymore!” Jazz grabbed Prowl by the arms, pulling for him to following him. Prowl yelled, begging him to stop as he dug his pedes into the metal grates below him. Both bots struggled as they pulled. Prowl was loosing the fight, slowly slipping closer to Jazz.

“Prowl! Come on!” 

“He doesn’t have to go anywhere he doesn’t want to.” Prowl felt Jazz stop pulling as voice from the dark held up a gun. Lockdown sighed walking out of the shadows. The pulling and tugging stopped as Jazz raised his arms. Prowl quickly bolted behind Lockdown, staring at his white framed friend. 

“What did you do to him?” Jazz spat, clenching his servos in the air. Lockdown chuckled, lining up his gun.

“Nothing painful. Just helped him realize another side of himself.” his free servo signaled for Prowl to come forward, which the bot did. He rubbed his helm, showing how Prowl was completely fine with what he had said. Jazz gritted his dentea, looking at the sight.

“You reprogrammed him.”

“I did no such thing. I’m truthful when I say I showed him a better and safer lifestyle.” 

“You’re using him!”

“He likes it.” 

Prowl looked down in shame as the two continued to converse. Something in his sparked made it hard to think. Jazz was his friend, telling him that he was going to bring him back to a dangerous place. Lockdown was his friend-enemy from before, that had kept him safe through the whole change. He thought everything would be okay, his processor clear and free from conflict. Now this happened. 

“Prowl,” his helm turned towards the bounty hunter. “Go prepare your cell for our guest.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Prowl looked over at Jazz, as the bot sadly looked down at him. He could feel the betrayal the bot felt from across the room before he walked away. Jazz’s optics never seemed to leave him, watching every step the bot made. Guilt hung onto his spark as Prowl headed up to prepare the cell. At least Jazz was alive.

He walked in, looking at his old room. It wasn’t pleasant as he could still see the transfuild stains on the berth. There was a wet rang thankfully right outside which made it easier to wash the shame and memories. Prowl leaned over the berth, wiping the final stop before he hit his pede on something. The bot stopped, stepping back to see what he had hit. 

A gun sat under the berth, seeming to shake Prowl in his place. The memories of his previous and last encounter in the cell. The bot stood in place, starting to feel uncomfortable even being in the cell. Lockdown said that the bot that had died in the cell wasn’t a client, pushing the guilt even down further. He had just let the bot use him. 

“Prowl, are you almost done?” Lockdown’s yelling from down the hall snapped him out of his processor. Optics flashed back to the gun, taking into consideration of just handing Lockdown the gun or leaving it for Jazz. Taking a deep breath of air into his vents, Prowl reached for the gun, his servos shaking as he held it. Holding it seemed to make him burn on the inside as he made his decision. Opening his storage piece, he placed the item inside and quickly closed it. 

His spark was beating hard against his chassis as he picked up the rag and dumped it into the bucket. Lockdown was right outside, Jazz right in front of him. His arms were locked behind his back. 

“It’s clean.” Prowl was thanking the allspark in his processor that his voice box didn’t betray him. Jazz didn’t look at him with a face of disgust or betrayal, instead, his face was lost of any emotion. The black bot stepped aside, watching Lockdown toss Jazz into the cell.

“I’ll be setting course for another stop, might wanna prepare yourself.” Lockdown turned towards Prowl, pressing a kiss on his lips. Prowl watched as he walked away, waiting to stop hearing hearing his pedes. 

“Did he hurt you while I was cleaning?” Prowl asked, walking up to the cell.

“I thought it was safe here.”

“He can get a little defensive. I just want to make sure nothing bad happens.”

“Prowl. You’re contradicting yourself. Do you trust him or not?”

Prowl stumbled a bit, unsure of what to say. Jazz didn’t seem to make any notice of his stop, sighing and shaking his head. 

“We could have gone home. Sari would have been so happy to see you,” Jazz laughed slightly. “All just a dream! Who would have ever guessed that it would be that easy. I guess… he did break you. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it in time.”

The silence was fitting as Prowl stared down at the white bot. Servos gripped the bar.

“If he does try something, tell me.”

“Where does your faith lay Prowl?”

“If I’m being true to myself, I don’t know anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, everything is gonna be fine


	22. Optimus' Gift

Optimus tugged at the ropes that held his body up. Ropes were tied around his ankles and thighs, spreading them out to show off his valve. His hands hung from another rope, keeping his chassis upright. His blue optics stared down Megatron, who sat gazing at him with a smirk.

Taking a sip of Energex, Megatron hummed. The sight was enjoyable, watching Optimus wiggle here and there from the uncomfortable grip of the ropes. 

“I think I could stare at you all day. Such a sight.”

“Don’t you have an empire to run?”

“It won’t fall apart without me and it’s not an empire. I don’t have full control, I just smile and wave most of the time."

“Yeah right.” Optimus scoffed.

The smirk on Megatron’s face didn’t fade as he took another sip. Finally standing, he started to touch Optimus’ metal frame. Servo’s ran down his thigh, light pressing in the seams and soft rubbing the metal plating. Another servo stroked his spike, causing his hips to jolt in surprise.

A small chuckle emerged from Megatron as his servo wrapped around the spike. It wasn’t small, but it wasn’t as big as others. Red biolights pulsed as Megatron squeezed the base, sending a shiver through his frame.

“Perhaps I should have you thank Shockwave for the gift. It seems you’ll love this more than me.” Megatron’s digit started to tease his tip, rubbing the slit on top. His optics waited for a response from Optimus, who shifted on the ropes uncomfortably.

“You’re the one that wanted this.”

“Yes, but you’re the one that’s going to love this.”

“I doubt it.”

“I’ll make you.” he growled, leaning over and chomping on his neck. Optimus gasped, arching his back from the sensation that drowned in his processor. His mouth sucked on the wound, drinking up the little energon that spilled out. His glossa grazed against the cords, feeling the small cuts on them.

“Adorable.” 

His servo squeezed the base, slowing moving up and milking the touch of his spike. Ootimus hissed, holding back any noise. Megatron let out a low chuckle, pressing kisses against his chassis, using his glossa to leave small puddles of fuilds.It was cold on his hot frame, shiver flowing down his back.

The servo on his spike began to move a tad faster, stroking and twisting around it. Optimus stayed silent, feeling himself begin to overheat from the feelings pulsing through him. Megatron’s red optics said everything at his ate him up. Watching and studying the curves of his frame .Seeing how it was shaking under his touch. It was a sight that Megatron wanted to never stop seeing.

The servo on his thigh slid down near his open valve. A digit gently touched the wet mesh around his opening, making Optimus shiver against as his frame tensed up. It seemed to trace the soft plushy lips, memorizing the way with was formed. Optimus groaned, as the single digit traveled up to his extorier node. It rubbed around it before pressing onto it attentively. Megatron happily smiled, letting go of his spike. 

Optimus watched the bot move back and sit back down. The previous stimulation had him wiggling in the ropes, pulling and tugging. Megatron took a sip of the Energex, smiling at the sight. His valve had gotten wetter due to the delicate touch Megatron’s digits and the small squeezes around his shaft.

The Decepticon overlord didn’t seem to sway away from Optimus’ frame, eating up the delicious sight. Optimus’ just wanted it to end. He’d rather get fragged and then kept lingering in the long sexual tension that engulfed the room.

“Seeing you in such a way is so exciting. Perhaps I should just leave you here. Would that be fun?” 

Optimus vented out loudly, trying to showcase his annoyance and distaste in what they were doing. Megatron only chuckled lowly as he reached out an arm and roughly dug a digit into his valve. Optimus’ gasped, bucking his hips slightly at the sudden touch. The digit was violently thrusted in, curled and grazing nodes. The Prime did his best to hold back noises, knowing that Megatron would tease him about it more. 

The thrusting abruptly stopped, staying deep inside. Optimus gazed down to see Megatron grinning. He was enjoying this too much.

“If you don’t like this, why are you so wet from a little foreplay?” 

It was true. His valve was soaked at this point, dripping down onto the floor. Optimus looked away in shame. It wasn’t his fault that his body was on high alert and every touch Megatron made only made it worse. 

“If you don’t enjoy it, I suppose I’ll just have to leave you to a toy. I’m sure that’ll be satisfying enough.”

“Are you expecting me to beg for you?”

“You soon will my little Prime.”

“Keeping dreaming.” 

Megatron smile didn’t waver as he stared at the Prime, happily looking over him. Optimus couldn’t tell what the bot was thinking, but it couldn’t have been good. Before he could say or do anything, three digits enter his valve suddenly. The sudden stretch made Optimus scream as pain ensued. The bot didn’t care, thrusting crazily in, working the digits against his tight walls. 

Optimus tried to keep the noises down, but failed every time he hit the interior node harshly. Megatron hummed, looming over his frame, the other digits grazing the metal plates around his waist and hips. Optics were glued to his face, watching every expression with great anticipation. His face inched closer to Optimus’, not stopping the wild thrusting into his valve. Lips touched before Optimus let out a moan. A digit pressed harshly against his exterior node as the rest worked his valve.

“What’s wrong Optimus Prime? Too much for you?” the bot teased, seeming to go even deeper. Optimus glared at him as much as he could, but his voice box said the opposite. Megatron gently pressed a kiss on his lips, stopping deep inside of him. His lips pressed a few small kisses on his lips before his glossa asked for him to return it and to open. Optimus stayed closed, fighting him silently. He could feel the smile on the bots lips as a servo gripped his aft. It lifted him a little before the digits deep in his valve moved out.

“I thought you would have drawn this out longer.” Optimus laughed as Megatron retreated to his chair. The bot chugged the Energex, hissing from the harsh fluids being forced down fast. It was such a different change from the bot that was preying on him a few moments before to now keeping himself. Perhaps he was giving up on Optimus for the moment, the Prime wouldn’t complain about that.

Optimus watched a Megatron reached into one of the boxes he had purposely placed in his room from the beginning. He pulled out a large false spike, slowlying tapping his digits on it. Red optics turned towards him before he smiled. 

As he approached the Prime, Optimus could see the evil flicker in his optics as he eyed him again. It was beginning to grow creepy as he seemed to do it so often. Maybe he had taken a liking to the Prime which made this all even weirder.

He sharply forced the false spike deep in his valve making Optimus yelp loudly. His valve clenched around it,getting use to having such an object inside him. It was larger than another he was use to.

“I have to go work my little pet. I want you to know that if don’t enjoy this, we’ll have to push back interfacing together. Your little hole with never feel my large warm spike in it. Doesn’t that sound amazing?” Megatron whispered.

“Sounds disgusting.”

Megatron pushed on the spike, nudging against his interior node. Optimsu threw back his helm, groaning in response. 

“Then why do you show me that you would enjoy it so?”

“Frag you…” 

The spike turned on, violently vibrating inside of him. Optimus spasmed, gripping onto the ropes for support as his back arched. Megatron laughed, quickly placing a suction machine over his spike.

“No no! Stop!” Optimus begged, watching helplessly as the Decepticon turned the machine on. His hips violently jolted up and down, feeling a large surge in pleasure through. He kept begging for it to stop, unable to stop the overload that came crashing over him. He screamed, transfuilds gushing onto the floor and dirtying the toys.

“I’m afraid that attitude of yours got you this. Maybe you should watch what you say to me next time. Now enjoy yourself.” Megatron purred.

“Please! Don’t leave me- AH!” Optimus overloaded again, his frame shuddering over it. Megatron turned away, opening the door.

“Megatron! Please!”

“What my little Prime? Is it too much? It’s what happens you disrespect your master.”

“Please! Just turn it off! Please please!” 

Megatron walked back up to him, drawing a servo to the center of his chassis. Their optics met, the Decpeticon seeing how needy and desperate Optimus was. His spark was crackling under the metal as Megatron light swirled a digit over it.

“If I do, will you be a good pet?”

Optimus wanted to say yes. So much. Yet he knew that if he did, he’d be giving Megatron the okay. The okay that he wanted him. The okay that he won. It wasn’t something he couldn’t let happen. The bot held his glossa though his body’s fight to beg for him to agree. The red optics left his side. The door swished open not far from his hanging body.

“I gave you a chance Optimus.” 

The vibration and suction of the toys seemed to increase, Optimus howling in pleasure. His optics watching as Megatron left him like this. Hanging and desperate. He cursed to himself. He should of just said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I swear, I know what I'm writing


	23. Bee's Funtime

Bee moaned into the berth, finally feeling some form of relaxation. Their time back at the hab suite was enjoyable as Blitzwing had take it upon himself to show Bee some new tricks. The triple changer was enjoying roughly taking the small bot, again and again, trying out new positions and items he acquired.

They had never been able to try other things, but Bee suggested that Blitzwing and him would take this time to try things out. Besides, the last few days had been a mess. Bee felt it was right to let his lover take him how he wanted. That choice led to Blitzwing fragging him all night long.

The yellow bots curled the front of his body into the covers as Blitzwing’s hands caressed his aft. He wiggled it a little, showing off the round curves and how needy he was with his valve full of transfuilds. Hothead was taking the lead on this time, quickly entering and slammed himself far in. Bee screamed, gripping the blankets pillows under him. The vibrator on his exterior node was not helping the rough pleasure that was being blasted at him so suddenly.

Hothead continued to slam into him, calling him dirty names and smacking his aft hard. The sensors in his valve and aft were going wild, not sure what to send to his processor. What it did send had him buried in the covers, moaning loudly and begging for Blitzwing to continue to use him. The triple changer had no problems with that, denting his sides even more as his spike slid in and out.

“Oh, Blitzy! Right there!” Bee gasped, burying himself more into the pillow below him. Blitzwing’s spike kept hitting his interior node in the right spot continuously, sending such pleasure jolts into Bee’s body.

“Frag yeah. You love this don’t you slut?”

“Oh yes!”

“No one could ever deal with some bot like you. Always needing a spike deep your valve. So fragging needy. Aren’t you glad that you have me to take care of you?”

“Yes yes! So happy about that!” 

Blitzwing growled, biting down on one of his horns. Bee moaned, rocking his hips against the spike. It was so nice and warm inside him. Filling him up so nicely. Without much warning, Blitzwing overloaded deep into Bumblebee’s valve. The transfuild load in him was too much, his stomach plating popping out. 

Both bots were heaving, seeming exhausted from their activity. Bee was limp under him, trying his best to calm down his fans and racing spark. Blizwing sighed over him, removing himself from inside Bee. Pink transfuild poured out onto the berth, showing how much Blitzwing used his valve. The triple-former hummed, tracing a digit on his aft to look at the sight. Chuckling, he pressed a kiss against the back of Bee’s helm.

“You okay?”

“Amazin’. How about you?” 

“Very well. Never thought I wanted to frag you for so long.”

“Full of surprises.” 

The room grew quiet as both cuddled near each other. No matter how tired they were, something still seemed to loom over them. Bee perked up first, climbing on top of Blitzwing. The triple-changer raised a brow, confused by the sudden attention.

“Should we talk about it?”

“Right after a good time?”

“I just feel we should talk about it.”

“Bumblebee, can we just go a few hours of relaxing together? I understand you always need to move but can we just rest?” 

Bee slumped over the bot, letting himself lay on top of him.

“Sorry.” his voice was muffled on his metal plate, only making Blitzwing chuckle. The bot gently rubbing the plates, dancing his digits around the seams and plucking at them. It seemed to get his attention as Bee sat up with a smirk.

“Not even five clicks and you’re already teasing me again.” Bee purred, pushing himself up towards his face. Bliztwing’s face turned to Random, whose goofy smile and laughter came out.

“Is the little bug liking the attention? Ooo~! Maybe I should give you more attention!” 

“I thought the 5th round was your last?”

“I’m full of surprises!” 

Bee smiled, placing himself over Random’s face. The bot seemed confused for a moment before he started to laugh again. A long wet glossa came out of his mouth, slithering up his thigh. A wet trail was left behind as the glossa darted inside his valve. Bee let out a low groan, wiggling his hips a bit more. Random happily lapped at the transfluids draining themselves from inside him. 

The yellow bot let out a few more sounds, feeling amazing from the wiggling deep inside of him. Blitzwing always knew where to touch and hit, making interfacing even more of a treat. His valve started to clench harshly against the slithering limb, Bee feeling his overload coming with each stroke of his nodes. He yelled, not holding back the burst of transfuilds coming out of his valve. Blitzwing happily lapped it all up, enjoying the sweet taste.

Bee hummed, moving himself off of Blitzwing, who was now Icy. He was cleaning himself off with a spare rag they had placed next to them just in case.

“So, was that to get me to shut up?”

“In a nice way.”

“You really don’t want to talk about it.”

“I want to spend time with you Bumblebee. The time that we did not have before. Is that so much to ask for?” 

Bee stared at Blitzwing as he finished cleaning himself of Bee’s fluids, thinking on his words. He crawled over to him, pressing a kiss on his cheek. Blitzwing smiled, moving in to hug Bee.

“It’s not too much.”

“I love you my little bug.”

“Love you more Blitzbrain.”


	24. Blurr's Connection

It was weird being out the room, but Blurr was thankful that he had somewhere to go. Cliffjumper and Shockwave were on both of his sides. It was weird seeing Cliff so relaxed with working with the Decepticons. The recent information still hadn’t settled with the bot. The leash connecting Blurr to Shockwave tugged a bit, sending Blurr’s attention to the bigger bot.

“Lord Megatron and I will be dealing with some business. Cliffjumper will be joining us. In the meantime, you will be in Lord Megatron’s pet room. Sound okay?”

“Yes, sir.” Shockwave softly rubbed his helm, Blurr shuddering at the touch. He chuckled for a moment, happily watching Blurr relax into his claw. The elevator stopped, making Shcokwave pull his servo back, The door opened to a long hallway. It was decorated with various statues and paintings of Cybertron’s history. 

“Come.” Shockwave commanded. Blurr and Cliffjumper quickly caught up, still gazing at the beautiful the hall had. The various hues of colors was brightening to the optics. If Blurr could, he would have spent the whole day in the hall.

They entered at room, Megatron sitting at desk in front of a glass window. You could see the various buildings of Cybertron behind the larger bot. Blur looked around more, seeing a cage on his right. A few bot’s shapes were there in the shadows, but he wasn’t in sight to see who exactly was occupying the cell.

“My Lord. I’m here for our meeting. I’ve brought Blurr as requested.” Shockwave bowed. Blurr stared for a moment before following suit. Better to be cautious then get in trouble again. Cliff joined them, silently glancing at Blurr. 

“Ah yes. I’ll have a bot escort him to the room if you don’t mind.” Megatron smiled. It was odd to see the fearful war mongle smile in such a way. Shockwave stood, the other two following. He handed the leash to another larger bot. 

“Be good.” Shockwave said. Blurr nodded, walking beside the bot. They didn’t say anything at the led him down another hall to their left. It would have been faster if they ran, but that would have meant that Blurr could have escaped. There was no chance in that.

The bot opened the door, pushing him in with the leash still on his collar. Blurr stumbled inside, looking at the closing door. The room was pleasant warm and decorated nicely. A corner was fill with blankets and pillows as some of the wall as boxes lining them.

“Blurr!” the bot whipped his helm to see Optimus on the berth, smiling happily. 

“Optimus Prime! You’re alive! And here! Why are you here? Are you okay? Did Megatron claim you?” Blurr blurted out, rushing to the berth. Optimus laughed.

“Not even close. He tries, but there’s no way he’s going to break my spirit. Are you okay?” Optimus slowly began to unclip the leash from his collar, laying it on the berth.

“No. I’m breaking. I’m not meaning to, but I haven’t had any interaction with anyone but Shockwave for weeks. Just a day or so ago, Cliffjumper came in and was reprogrammed. Reprogrammed! I’m losing this fight.” Blurr confessed. 

“It’s okay. This is hard.”

“How are you going forward? How can you deal with being so alone?” 

Optimus looked around for a moment, seeing the cameras on. He signaled for Blurr to join him on the berth, moving back into the corner on it. Blurr quickly followed, desperate for the answer. Optimus sat on a pillow, holding his arms open for Blurr to come join him. The bot did not decline, jumping into the hug. It felt nice to have another bot other than Shockwave around. A blanket wrapped around his frame as Optimus snuggled him closer.

“I’m in contact with bots off planet.” Optimus whispered, adjusting the cloth. Blurr looked up, trying not to move his frame. “Ratchet is still on Earth with some of Rodimus’ team. They need information on the Decepticon movement. I’ve been supplying them with the information I over here.”

“How can you do it when you have eyes on your every moment?” Blurr asked.

“If you get on a computer and enter 5403 in the mainframe, you can make that connection. Tell them all you can about their plans.” Optimus moved Blurr closer. “If I can, I’ll use what little influence I have to get you over here. I won’t allow them to break you.”

Snuggling with Optimus was nicer than Shockwave. The metal plating was smooth to the touch. It was a nice feeling to the warmth his frame emitted. It was soft than Shockwave’s. Blurr sighed, snuggling in closer. His optics were finding is hard to stay online as he laid there.

“Tired?”

“Yeah.” 

“Their meeting will last a while. Get some rest. You’ll need it.”

“Thank you.”

Blurr quickly fell into recharge, being covered by the blankets and laying on Optimus. It was probably the best recharge he had in awhile, feeling more secure than in the cold dark room that Shockwave kept him in. He was barely online when he heard the door hiss open.

“Mmm, seems the two were happy to see each other.”

“How cute. You ‘d think the Autobots together would fight for their freedom. Instead, they want to cuddle and sleep together.”

“Shall we leave them?” 

“Why not? They won’t cause any harm being in hear together.”

The two bots pedes quietly left the room as the door hissed shut. Blurr sat up, sleepily gazing at the door. They didn’t have a way to fight so it seemed almost like a bait to try.

“Blurr…? What’s wrong?” Optimus was coming out of recharge himself, sitting up.

“They were trying to bait us into fighting back. They waited for a good chance for us to meet to see if we would fight back. They’re just toying with us Optimus.”

“It’s all a game to them. Their in control. We’re just pawns that move around for their sake.” Optimus sighed, getting off the bed. He did some stretches, his optics looking at the cameras. They weren’t there anymore, just leaving the flat wall. The Prime quickly dug around under the berth, grabbing something and pulling himself onto the berth. In his hand, he held a small broken data pad. It’s light was dim but Blurr could see Optimus punch in the code he had told him and messages flew up onto the screen.

“I’ll tell Ratchet that you have the access code. I’m sure it’ll be nice to know that I’m not the only one in the hell hole.” Optimus chuckled to himself. Blurr felt a smile ease onto him. Just being in the presence of an Autobot helped. Especially since Optimus was still the same bot he had met on Earth. 

Blurr watched as Optimus opened a recent messages:

** _Ratchet replying. Glad to hear that UM and Rod are okay. How about you OP? I’ve been worried sick since they took you away._ **

** _I’m fine. Sending messages might be harder than expected. Megatron is the one keeping me at his pedes all day long. I’ve found a broken datapad that I can use to send messages thankfully. He’s been using the money that selling Autobots bring to the table to rebuild Cybertron._ **

** _Just don’t get caught. I don’t want hear that you’re aft was melted because you got caught. Send messages at your pace. That hellhole is dangerous. We have Jazz going off and trying to help other bots. If I can make contact, I’ll be sure to send him your way. _ **

** _It might be the Autobots best interest for me to stay. I’m by the side of the Decepticon leader. I can get information no other bot can get. If you all have that information, imagine the possibilities of return fire._ **

** _Optimus, please be careful. There’s no telling what those bots would do to you if they found out that you’ve been giving us information about Decepticon affairs. I’d rather know you’re still online._ **

** _News: Blurr is on Cybertron under Shockwave’s wing. I’ve given him the access code and will be keeping an optic out for him. If you can send Jazz over to get Blurr out, that’d be better. He’s not doing amazing._ **

“Think Jazz would actually make it over here safely?” Blurr asked as Optimus sent the messages. The Prime nodded, turning the pad off and hiding back under the berth.

“Jazz would know the ins and outs of Cybertron. Besides, I think it’s good if we get you out as soon as possible. If you say you’re breaking, then I don’t want to pull any risky business.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have given me the access code.”

“No. I trust that you can keep that Blurr. I’m only fighting because I know that I can help bring information in. It’s giving me hope of continuing with Megatron toying me.” Optimus sighed, leaning back on the pillows. Blurr looked back up at the walls, seeing the cameras coming out again. A red dot began to blip as they stared into the room.

“Optimus?” Blurr crawled over the bot, positioning himself over Optimus. The Prime blinked, unsure of what the speedster was doing. “They’re recording us now.” 

Optimus looked to see the same thing as Blurr, nodding. He wrapped his arms around the smaller bot, letting Blurr rest on him. The two bots stayed silent again as the cameras watched them. 

“Everything will be okay.” Optimus whispered. Blurr nodded, clinging to his armor even more. He was hoping that Prime was right, but right then, he was willing to try and stick it out. Jazz could be coming to get him and that little hope was enough to keep him fighting.


	25. Prowl's Mistake

Prowl’s session was just over. Lockdown had let him out of the chains and ropes, helping him to the shower to clean away the shame. His processor felt foggy as Lockdown kissed his washed metal, praising him for how well he’d done. Prowl didn’t move much, feeling sore from the constant use. The water felt nice, cooling down his hot frame. 

The wash was long and thankfully cleansing. Prowl’s valve was empty and his frame was gone of transfuilds. Lockdown helped him up, trying to keep him steady on the slippery floors. He felt so drained from everything. More than usual. Lockdown seemed to notice this, lifting him up and carrying out.

The rest was a blur as Lockdown took him into the room. He could only feel the faint touches of his digits slowly working over his frame. The bouncing on the berth and the groans. Why were there groans? Prowl was lost as he fell into recharge. 

When he woke up, he was alone again. A rag laid next to him, covered with transfuilds. Lockdown must've gotten needy while he was in that daze. His processor was thankfully clearer which made his questioning come out more. Where was Lockdown? The bounty hunter was usually in the room with him, checking the money Prowl had earned him. He was no where now. Curiosity settled. He  _ was _ allowed to roam the ship now that Lockdown had his trust.

Prowl slowly placed his pedes on the floor, walking towards the door and peaking out. The hallways were eerily quiet, more than usual. Stepping out, he began to make his way towards the bridge. There was a likely chance Lockdown could be found there, making another path for another stop.

His footsteps echoed a little, making the hallways feel less empty as he made his way to the bridge. The quiet made it easier to think. Jazz was still locked inside his cell, seeming to get bored and more starve by the minute. Maybe he should get him something to fuel with. Lockdown’s plan with him was what made Prowl unsure. The bot didn’t talk about using Jazz for services or even killing him.

Prowl turned the corner before he heard a loud shut up. His frame froze as his audio tried to recognize the voice, before walking forward more. He began to pick up the mumbles of bot as the other vented heavily, growling. The only two bots were Jazz and Lockdown. What was happening?!

The black bot quickly turned the corner, the noises growing louder with each step. He stopped at the last corner, finally seeing inside the cell. Lockdown had Jazz pinned down on the berth with his legs up and on his shoulders. Jazz was resisting anything Lockdown did, still kicking. The bounty hunter seemed angry, slamming himself into Jazz. The white bot let out a blood curdling scream as Lockdown took him with no mercy.

All Prowl could do was watch. Lockdown laughed as he continued thrusting into Jazz, the whole thing seeming funny to him.

“I’m going break you. Just like him. Might take some extra coding, but I’ll do it. You’ll become my little interface doll. Loving the idea of being filled up.” Lockdown sneered. 

“I’ll get out...” Jazz weakly grumbled before letting out a scream.

“Please, I have Prowl on my side and you won’t go anywhere without him. He obeys me because that’s his program now. To be used and obey me. You’ll understand soon.” Lockdown leaned down and bit his neck, energon pouring out. Jazz thrashing and screamed trying stop the larger bot from continuing. Lockdown growled, bending the metal in his legs even more.

“Prowl enjoys it here. You will too. I’ll make sure of it.” Lockdown growled. Jazz didn’t respond, turning his head to the side in shame. 

With a few more thrusts, Lockdown overloaded with a low groan. Jazz shuddered, venting relief. Lockdown pushed him down, and pulled out of him. Without any more time spent in the cage, Lockdown walked out and headed towards the bridge.

Prowl was numb. Part of him told himself that Lockdown wouldn’t hurt Jazz, but the screaming that came from the bot showed the opposite. He quickly grabbed a towel out of the closet, rushing towards the cage. Jazz was still shivering, coming down from the high, He pushed the towel towards his valve, soaking up the transfuilds that leaked out. 

“Prowl?” his voice was raspy from all the screaming.

“Sh, I shouldn’t be in here.”

“Then why are you here? I thought you trusted him? I thought you liked it.”

“I like it. You don’t. That’s clear.” Prowl did a final sweep on his valve, cleaning the part fully. Jazz watched him as he threw away the towel and began to uncuff him. It was a slow process, servos shaking violently. When Prowl did manage to uncuff, Jazz turned away.

“Are you okay?” Prowl asked.

“Are you seriously asking me that? Prowl what has gotten into you? What happened to the bot I knew on Earth? The serious and collected bot? What did Lockdown do to you exactly?!” Jazz was holding Prowl close, servos gripping into his arms. The bot had no real answer for him, just as confused as him. This had been him life for a little while, why was he so… different?

“I don’t know Jazz. How about we get you out of here? There’s a pod on the 3 deck, ready for take off. I saw it when I was exploring.”

“I’m not leaving you Prowl. He did something to you and I want to make the bastard pay.”

“How are you going to make him pay when he has the higher ground? It won’t work. Just come with me to the pod so we can get you out of here.”

“I said I’m not leaving you Prowl. Not again.” Jazz was set on point with his decision, not considering the danger. Prowl sighed, shaking his helm. If he hadn’t been in this mess, Lockdown would be happy and Prowl could continue what he does best now. Services. 

“Prowl honey?” both the bots turned to see Lockdown waiting outside his cell. He wore a sly smirk as he stared in. “Cleaning your friend up?”

“Yes, sir. Don’t want to risk infection.” Prowl looked back as Jazz, who silently gave the okay to continue on with his lie. He laid back down and curled up for recharge. Hesitantly, Prowl exited the cage, the door locking behind me. 

“He’ll be okay. It’ll take him some time to adjust as it did with you.” Lockdown purred as he pulled Prowl in for a hug. The bot hugged back but kept his attention focused on the white bot. Jazz laid there, all alone. Hurt and scared. In his spark, he was hoping things would get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might need a break from writing for a bit so hope you all don't mind slow uploads


	26. Optimus' Deal

After Blurr’s visit, everything seemed so much more tense. Optimus was on the line with everything, cautiously tiptoeing around. Blurr had sent at least one message through to Ratchet, stating something about their next auction and who would be going. Cliffjumper apparently wasn’t given orders not to reveal that information. 

While Optimus hoped that maybe he could just stay in this room for the night, Megatron had different thoughts. The overlord had been giving him tons of space and free time, which was odd to Optimus. Maybe he caught Blurr and Optimus recharging together? He wasn’t sure why the mostly forward bot he knew at this point would cut himself off.

Optimus didn’t mind the silence Megatron was recently giving him. It gave him time to think about the recent affairs. He had to play everything off as good or even better. The question was, how to do that.

When Megatron came in, Optimus was still out for recharge. The menacing overlord happily grinned over his frame, his servos crawling up the bots cool metal. Optimus’ optics flickered on when he felt Megatron near his spark. His backed up a little, not seeming to be able to go anywhere.

“What…?” his voice was shrill and stiff from just waking. Megatron still grinned, staring at his chassis.

“Just thinking. Nothing you must worry about. Are you getting bored?”

“No? Why do you care?”

“I’ve been busy and neglecting my pet. I saw how you and that little runner looked cuddling up, so cute. Made me feel bad for pushing you away.”

“You can continue to do it and I won’t care.”

“But what about your treatment? I have so many things plans planned for you my little Prime. I wouldn’t want you to become defiant.”

“I’m not you little Prime. I’m my own bot.” Optimus spat. Megatron’s grinned turned into a cruel frown, his servo clamping over the bots neck. He dragged Optimus closer, squeezing harshly on him.

“Perhaps you still need some more discipline before I interface with such a naughty bot. I’m think 12 cycles without any energon or oil. Maybe a whole 3 cycles of just constant pleasure. Maybe I should ask Shockwave to install a few new systems? The possibilities of how to hurt you are endless, but what do you think?” Megatron tilted his helm, waiting for Optimus to answer. The Prime scratched at his servo, trying to pry himself away. Megatron snickered, slamming Optimus into the berth. The bot gasped, feeling Megatron slam his glossa into his intake.

Optimus couldn’t do much about the intrusion, just letting Megatron explore and take everything in. The bot pulled back, biting harshly on his neck a few times. His affection was tough and rough the more it continued. He left bite marks all over Optimus’ neck before forcing Optimus’ legs apart.

“Stop it!” Optimus tried to kick Megatron until he felt his legs get pulled apart too much. He gritted his dentea in pain, watching as Megatron glared down at him. The bot did not look happy anymore

“You little brat. I think you deserve some punishment for that.” Megatron’s servo began to dent his metal, causing him to cry out in pain. “Stay or else it’ll get worse.”

Megatron left the berth, rummaging through boxes in his room. Optimus fought the pain, keeping his legs spread open. He couldn’t tell what Megatron could do, but it wasn’t worth getting hurt over at this point. Just let him do what he wanted so he could report to Ratchet. His whole point was giving the Autobots information and he was willing to die for it.

The Decepticon returned, placing a few things on the berth. He hopped up, softly dragging something on his thigh. A sly smirk crept onto his face as he stopped moving the object and dropped it on the berth. It landed with a thunk before he began to place cuffs on the Prime. His arms were extended up, servos away from any fighting.

“There we go. No more servos to grab me. Where’s the bar?” Megatron hummed, getting up again. Optimus pulled the restraints, hoping they were loose. However when they were tight as they could be, his hope dwindled a little. No! He was not going to give up!

Megatron hooked Optimus’ ankles to a spreader, touching his legs and studying the bots movements. Seeing how the Prime tried to wiggle out of his grasp and move away. It was a sight to see when he laid there on that berth, unable to go anywhere. Megatron couldn’t help but smile proudly.

“Do you not realize if you stop thrashing and start obeying, things wouldn’t be so bad?”

“If I give up my free will, you win.”

“I already have you, what else could I want?”

“An actual bot that likes you? What about Lugnut? He seems to be completely devoted to you.”

“But what fun is there is the bot I have has no bite? With you, I can punish without mercy. I will make you do what I want sooner or later.” 

“Fragging masochist.”

“How observant.”

His digits were lightly tapped on his panel, as he waited for Optimus to open his panel. Touching got rougher, digits digging into seams and Megatron latching onto his neck again. With all his might, Optimus did his best to not give the Decepticon what he wanted.

When Megatron squeezed tightly on the panel with his other servo dipping into the seams, his whole frame betrayed him. His panel finally opened, letting Megatron shove his digits deep inside the wet cavern. Optimus held hack a groan as the digits thrusted in with no mercy.

“My little Prime. I can’t wait to hear you scream my name for more. To want me to give you all the pleasure you could ever want. I cannot wait to fully break you and that ridiculous head space that you’ll survive me.” Megatron bit down hard on his neck, Optimus struggling to keep cool. His fans were going haywire, trying to cool off his fast increasing heat.

“Like hell I will.” Optimus coughed out, feeling Megatron’s digits remove themselves. The red optics stared down at him.

“How about we make a deal? You behave, let me use you, and I won’t hurt that yellow bot Blitzwing has? Bubblelee was it?”

Optimus stared up at him. Bumblebee was with Blitzwing. Blurr with Shockwave. Where was Prowl? Bulkhead? Ratchet?! Where was everyone else on his team?!

“Only if I get to see him. I want to know you’re telling the truth.”

“I almost stamped the bot into scrap metal. Thought he would convince the big green one to work. Maybe you could, you use to be his leader after all. Besides, if you can’t, we’ll just have to torture him. What do you say Optimus Prime?”

Optimus felt himself tense up more. Bulkhead. Bulkhead was here too. It was all on his shoulders. Even after the whole crisis, he still had to take care of his bots. Bee was too spastic, who knows what Blitzwing would do to him with his personality. Bulkhead was a sweetheart! Blurr may have not been on the team, but he was still an Autbot. He was losing his fight and Optimus had to fight for him.

“If I let you do whatever you want to me, without a fight, I want to see my friends. I don’t care if they’ve been reprogrammed, I want to see them. Do that I'll obey your stupid orders."

Megatron chuckled, pressing something into his valve. Optimus sighed, feeling the object stay in his valve, his walls tightly had a grasp on it as the larger bot loomed over him. A slow buzz began to start in his valve and Optimus immediately was done. Another vibrator. Of course.

"Just to get you wet for what I want while I make arrangements. I'll be back." Megatron smiled, stepping out of the room. Optimus let out a needy groan finally alone. The vibrator was on low clearly, as Optimus tried to gauge his surroundings. He couldn’t exactly get out, but he hoped the deal he made was good enough to spread the word to Ratchet. They needed bots and if Optimus had to sacrifice his dignity, so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh oh? What's Megatron gonna do with him??


	27. Bee's Meeting

When Bee heard Megatron had ordered Blitzwing to bring in his Autobot, he was terrified. Pacing around the room didn’t help as Blitzwing finished his line of duty. The yellow bot had the hab to himself for a few days, due to the extra time the triple-changer had to put in. The panic of what was approaching. 

Blitzwing had walked in the front door, seeing Bee pace in the middle of the room. He watched the bot mumble to himself about what Megatron could want. What could go wrong. Other things that seemed problematic in his processor.

The larger bot slowly walked over to him, the yellow bot not noticing how his lover was standing right next to his path. Random quickly switched out, grabbing Bee and swinging him up into a hold.

“I think that’s enough running for a marathon! Haha!” he squeezed Bee against his chest, feeling the bot crying out muffled words. When Bee could talk, he was scolding Blitzwing for almost killing him. Random only laughed, swaying the bot back in forth.

“Think everything will be okay?” Bee finally said, relaxing against him. Random turned back to Icy.

“Yes. I’ve actually got a little information I think you’ll love.” 

“What could I possibly love about being demanded by the Decepticon leader?” 

“When Optimus is the one you’ll be seeing.”

Bee stopped for a moment, adjusting himself to where his face was in front of Blitzwing’s. The bot raised a brow, confused on why the smaller bot grew quiet.

“If boss bot is damaged in any way, I’m going to scrap your Decepticon leader no matter what. Got me?”

“Uh sure. We should be heading off about now.” Bee jumped out of Blitzwing’s arms for a moment, grabbing the collar he hated. Quickly sliding it on and locking it, he raced to the triple-changers side. Taking his hand, he bounced out ready to see his previous leader.

  
  


When walking back down the hall, Bee couldn’t help but shiver. He swear his processor was still haunted by what Megatron did to Blitzwing. Shaking it off, he quickly caught up with the bot, standing by his side. He smiled up at the bot, getting the same sweet response. 

“Now just stay hushed okay?”

“Got it. Act like I don’t have a mind of my own.”

“Sometimes I wish.”

He looked down again to see glaring optics.

“I was joking.”

The door opened, both of them stepping in and every bit of warmth in his system drained as he saw Megatron staring him down. Red optics didn’t move from him as the two approached his desk, freaking him out even more. It didn’t help that he saw… Ultra Magnus?! Rodimus Prime?! What?! Everything was making him want to blurt out with questions. 

They stopped walking, Bee staring up at the desk. He couldn’t have been more annoyed at that point. Yes world! He’s small! Blitzwing began to speak to Megatron about something, but the yellow bot was too distracted by the staring optics from the cage. Ultra Magnus seemed to have his sights stuck on him. Bee waved slightly, trying to show that he saw them. The bot nodded, understanding that Bee saw him.

“Optimus wanted him? For what?” the name of his former boss caught his attention back to the conversation, his helm turning up towards Blitzwing.

“He was willing to work with me if he saw him. Probably to check and see if his friend was okay after all this. Autobots can be too caring sometimes. I’m sure that he’ll be satisfied to know that you kept him online after our little  _ incident _ .” his last word sent a shiver through his frame as he listened in. Did he think that Blitzwing was going to terminate him after the mess? 

“Of course. He may be small but he’s very funny to watch do tricks.” Random came out laughing and picking him off the floor. Bee blinked in confusion as the bots happily tossed him in the air a few times before rubbing his helm. With a huff, Bee accepted the rub without a fight. Megatron looked at them unimpressed, but didn’t seem as mad as when they walked in. “Bonus points for small and cute!” 

Bee held his tongue, trying so hard not to fight back playfully. He knew that once he let loose, Blitzwing might have to do something… harmful. It was all a game they had to win. Be just like others. A slave and master.

“Come. I’ll escort you two to his room. While your little… Autobot is spending time with Optimus, we shall talk about a few topics that I might need you for.” Megatron walked around his desk, leading them out into the hallway. Bee was able to catch another glance from Rodimus and Ultra Magnus, both bots sorrowfully looking at him. It felt awful to see such two powerful bots in a cage like that.

The walk to his room, was silent. Random was happily petting Bee, stroking his helm and poking at his horns. He hated when he did that, but Blitzwing knew that he could get away with it at that moment. He was so spoiled. Maybe he should get revenge for it afterwards.

When Blitzwing put him down, he was pushed into the room. It left him stumbling into the open door and it slammed shut behind him. He quickly recovered, looking around the room to immediately seeing Optimus on the berth. The bot didn’t seemed harmed in the slightest, happily smiling at him with tearful optics.

“Boss bott!” Bumblebee stumbled again, trying to get onto the berth and engulf his friend with a hug. Optimus laughed happily, squeezing the smaller bot back.

“I was gonna kill Megatron if he hurt you. I swear! I mean, you aren’t hurt are you? I can still do it!” Bee was quick to start blabbering, the silence he had to maintain quickly catching up to him. Optimus smiled, shaking his helm.

“No need to start more trouble Bee. I’m alright. What about you?” 

“Blitzwing has been taking care of me. It’s been… okay. Probably isn’t as bad as some, but I’d wouldn’t ask for another bot.”

Optimus raised a brow, not understand what he meant exactly. It finally clicked with him, when the Prime waited for more information. The team never knew about the two. The detail totally slipped his mind with everything happening. 

“I never got to tell you guys, but Blitzwing and I had a history.”

“Well, I thought that was obvious. You two fought on Earth.”

“Not just fighting history. Like… uh romantic history?”

“Wait… you were with Blitzwing? Even on Earth?! All this time?!” 

“Yes…?”

The Prime seemed lost for words, mouth agape and optics wide. He stared at Bee, trying to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. The Prime was in disbelief that one of his team mates became the character of such a story. A Decepticon and Autobot falling in love. What a romantic but tragic story.

“I didn’t realize that all this time, you two were together.”

“I guess we kept it pretty quiet. Surprisingly.”

“Yeah, but what matters now is that you’re safe.”

Bee sighed, looking at his old Prime. The bot looked worn out, seeming more tired than how the bot remembered him. He felt too mellow for his own good. 

“Are you safe Prime?” the question caught him off guard for a moment, Optimus slowly sitting down on the berth. He chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“As safe as I’ll get with living under the Decepticon leader. Besides, I’m in a position to get valuable information about their plans which I’m glad to be.”

“Why does that matter?”

Optimus stopped for a moment, his optics looking up quickly before jolting down. He turned a little, looking up at the ceiling. Bee just stared confused as the bot drew closer. Holding a servo up, he whispered a code into his audio and instructions. The yellow bot listened intensely, hearing that the Autobots were safe on Earth. Sari was safe as well with Ratchet watching over her.

“Keep is hushed. I know you trust Blitzwing, but I don’t.” 

“Relax Optimus. Blitzwing wouldn’t do anything to hurt us.”

“Bee, maybe he’s convinced you that but not me. I’m still on the fence about you two being… more than friends at this moment.”

“Too much change?”

“Too much, but it’ll be fine. We just need to stick together.”

Bee nodded, pulling himself close to his frame. Optimus seemed to still be staring up at the ceiling, searching for something. It was odd being told not to trust Blitzwing. Prime didn’t know half the truth about how deep in the mess the two were. He wanted to tell him, but telling him would result in a lecture on how he was too young and such. Blah blah blah, things he’s been told.

“How did you convince Megatron to do this in the first place?” Bee blurted out. Blue optics shifted around before finally meeting his own. 

“I made a deal.”

“What?!”

“It was the only way Bee! That was I could see you, Bulkhead, and everyone I could here.”

“You’re hearing yourself right? You made a deal with the Decepticon scumbag that got us all in here! He’s the reason why we’re all little dolls for the Decepticons to push and pull! What’s gotten into Prime?!”

“Our old life is gone. We need to under the wings and get dirty. If making a deal with Megatron helps others and us, then I don’t regret it.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“You and I both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting back in the groove. Bee's Chapters are always the hardest for me ;--;


	28. Blurr's Final Preparations

Blurr screamed, thrashing against the tightly made straps. His valve was overstimulated from the high pitched buzzing erupted from the vibrator Shockwave had left on him. The blue crashed another overload, tears flooding down. The red sheen of a bot caught him when he could focus, writing down things on a datapad. 

“Cliff…” his voice was raspy, barely above a whisper. The bot looked up for a moment, smiled, and went back to the pad. “I need a break.”

“That’s unfortunate. Master Shockwave is currently busy at the moment and will not be back for another 10 minutes.” Cliffjumper informed him. Blurr groaned, feeling the vibrator get worse.

“Cliffjumper please! Just 5 minutes!”

“It’s would go against Master Shockwave.”

“Please!”

The vibrator pulsed harshly, seeming to get worse with his begging and thrashing. Cliffjumper stopped responding to his cries, focusing on his pad. Blurr continued to pull and thrash, overloading more and more until it finally stopped. He gasped, finally relaxing onto the berth. His entire frame was shaking and trembling, his valve numb to the point of sensitivity. 

“Too much my little pet?” his optics were barely on as he saw Shockwave loom above him. A claw wiped a tear away, examining his face before order Cliffjumper to grab something for his to have. The bot was quick to respond, rushing out of the room. 

“Perhaps, I have been expecting too much of you for the moment. You always excell at the tests and behave quite well. Shall I reward you or continue to torture you? Watching you squirm is always fun.” Shockwave chuckled, picking up the pad. Blurr didn’t speak, finally calming down from the recent activity. His optics watched at the bot sat down in the same seat Cliffjumper was in, reading the report as well. “Ah, so it seems you tried to reason with Cliffjumper?”

“It was too much.” Blurr rasped. Shockwave shook his helm, sighing in defeat.

“Well, the nice thing is that this was one of the last tests. Only 34 overlords until you started pleading for it to stop. I say that’s a major improvement my dear. We’re getting close to the finale.”

“What finale?”

“The special little time I’ve been preparing you for. You’ll love it.” Shockwave hummed, placing the datapad on the desk. Cliffjumper entered, carrying a tray with some energon goodies and oil. He moved close the berth, placing on a table next to him. Shockwave again ushered him away, unstrapping Blurr.

“Why me? Why out of all the bots in the Autobot reign, you decide to torture me with your stupid endless tests.” Blurr asked, sitting up. He glared up at the bot, waiting for his well deserved answer.

“Through my time under cover, I’ve taken a liking to you. I suppose now, I could stop treating you as so if you dislike it.” 

“No no! I was just curious! I mean, why you didn’t reprogram me like… Cliffjumper…” he voice trailed off, optics landing on the tray. 

“I want to watch you break. I want to see what you’ll become after I’m done with you.” his voice was low as a claw trailed up his thigh. Blurr froze, ice covering his energon lines. The claw retracted, returning to a happily humming. It picked up a few cubes as Blurr stared, horrified at the reality of his words.

“Is that all you want…?” his mouth was dry.

“Are you offering more?”

“Just curious.”

“Curiosity can get a bot in trouble.”

“Not like I can do anything with the information.”

Shockwave laughed, handing him a few cubes. Blurr hesitantly accepted, popping one in his mouth. 

“I want you to want to stay with me. That’s my want.” 

Blurr about choked on the cube, staring up at the Decepticon. His words were so sincere. Could that be the truth or another lie to throw him off his feet?

“Now, rest up. Testing will begin again soon.”

“Wait, one last question!” Blurr quickly grabbed Shockwave arm before immediately pulling back. The red optic flared, as he lowly growled, “What?”

“The finale… All these tests… It will lead to us interfacing, am I correct?” Blurr quickly spoke, trying to settle the angry bot. A claw tilted his chin up, happily tapping on the bottom.

“I wouldn’t want to spoil such a surprise. It could be, it could not. That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Shockwave purred, leaving him on the berth alone. Blurr nodded to himself before settling down on the berth. All this time led up to either a final experiment or interfacing with the Con. 

  
“Fuel up Blurr. I will not be forgiving if you haven’t.” he was drawn back by the order, watching how the scientist whipped around the lab. Blurr reached for the oil, taking a small sip. He silently watching Shockwave type something on the computer, reading the file as the Final Act. Perhaps he should message the team about this. Optimus might know more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha! I love Blurr.


	29. Prowl's Relization

Watching Jazz from a distance was getting to him. Prowl always felt as if he was in the wrong for keeping an eye out for his old friend. Making sure Lockdown didn’t try anything else after the last incident. The bounty hunter seemed to understand Prowl’s worries and concerns, always asking him to bring Jazz fuel and such. When it came to other things however… Prowl knew nothing.

Jazz seemed to know that Prowl was always watching, the ninja always looking back. He hadn’t much to do but sit and meditate. Primus, if Prowl could meditate at any point he would. However, his body and mind always denied him this simple act.

As Prowl continued to observe the white bot, he began to want to drag himself in more. How he missed the close communication they had on Earth when Jazz came. Now, they were at a few words, sometimes none. When it was time to deliver more fuel, Jazz seemed almost panicked. His optics kept flaring when Prowl opened the cage.

“Something wrong?” the black bot asked, setting down the tray. Jazz seemed almost hesitant to talk, but something finally snapped when he quickly whispered, “Lockdown is coming.”

“He won’t do anything bad.” 

“Prowl, you don’t get it. He told me that he was coming to do something. I don’t know what.” Jazz frantically spoke, started to pace. 

“How did he tell you? I’ve been watching the whole time.”

“When you recharge, he’ll come in and try to convince me that I want this though... ya know. He said today he was going to try something new. I couldn’t gage what he was trying to say.” Jazz sighed, leaning back on the berth. “Prowl, I don’t understand why you think this is nice. Being used for interfacing. Sure the pleasure is nice but it’s so degrading.”

“I don’t know Jazz.”

“Did he do something to you?”

“I don’t know. If he’s going behind my back to hurt you, then there’s no telling what he’s been hiding from me!” 

“Then you agree you can’t trust him anymore?”

“Well, I…” Prowl stopped, sitting leaning against the closed door. “I do… yet I don’t… I’m just so confused. I see these things that I know are wrong yet my processor says they are okay. What does that even mean?”

A servo softly stroked his cheek, his optics meeting up with Jazz’s under his own visor. The white bot used his other servos to pull Prowl forward into a hug. The hug was long before Prowl finally wrapped his own arms around the other bot. Just the comfort of his friend seemed to relax him from the mess ensuing inside his helm.

“Prowl, do you feel safe right now? Do you feel you still have to tiptoe around this place or else you’ll make him upset?”

“I don’t feel safe. This isn’t safe! You aren’t safe! Yet while am I still convinced that this is okay?! What’s going on?!” 

“It’s called lies.” the lower voice made him turn to see Lockdown outside the cage. Jazz instinctively pulled Prowl close, locking his arms around him.

“Let me guess, Jazz has been convincing you that I’m up to no good? Is that it?” Lockdown growled, walking up to the cage.

“I’ve been telling him the truth! You’re using us for your own sick pleasure and keep!”

“So he has been! Tell me Prowl, do you want to make me mad?” Lockdown growled again, opening the cage. Jazz pulled Prowl closer, shielding him from Lockdown’s sight.

“Leave him alone!”

“Do you Prowl?! Do you want to make me angry?!” Jazz’s body got pulled in the opposite direction as Prowl’s throat was wrapped around his hook. Lockdown threw Jazz to the floor before wrapping Prowl in his arm. “Answer me.”

Prowl stared at the bot on the ground, seeing on his visor flickered with anger. Jazz’s vents hitched as his helm snapped up to see Prowl.

“I don’t.” his voice was shaky.

“Prove your loyalty to me. Use him.”

“What?”

“Use him!” 

The shouting caught him off guard as he was pushed towards Jazz. It was all so confusing. Using Jazz? Like Lockdown did to Prowl?

His optics fell onto Jazz, waiting for a no or don’t. However, he got the opposite. The white bot nodded, spreading his legs for Prowl. His panel was showing, still dented from the times of use from Lockdown.

“Get to it.” Lockdown purred, leaning on the wall behind him. Prowl took a deep vent of air before stepping forward. His steps were small as he approached the waiting bot. Jazz gave the okay, it was consensual. Slowly, he bent to his knees, letting his servos lightly touch his thighs. He heard the bot’s vent hitch as he continued the movement, only pressing into the protoform little by little.

Prowl stopped for a moment, collecting himself before continuing down to the dented panel. The panel seemed to twitch when Prowl’s digits connected with the sensitive plate. Jazz sighed, leaning back and letting Prowl work. Use him. 

The panel retracted, his spike pressurized and his valve exposed. Red and white biolights decorated the two parts, drawing Prowl in more. He was cautious as he leaned in to touch it. The weird touch of his valve felt already addicting to his digits, the transfuild flowing over them. It was a sight to see it on another bot.

Lockdown had moved, wanting a better sight. He sighed, waiting for something to happen. Prowl was quick to please but now, he wanted to take his time. Jazz and him had history. How could he not take it slow?

Knowing what Lockdown might do, Prowl quickly removed his panel, positioning himself over Jazz’s spike. He wasn’t exactly comfortable with spiking Jazz, still so accustomed to being spiked himself. The tip of the spike slightly touched the mesh, causing both bots to shiver. Once Prowl began to sit down, Lockdown chuckled from afar.

“I told you Jazz. He listens to me.” Prowl was seated on him fully, experiencing the full feeling inside him. Jazz was different from the other bots, a friend. Both bots pressed to get closer, letting out lewd sounds.

“Have fun with him Prowl. I’ll come get you in a bit.” Lockdown left, watching how Prowl slowly went up. They both watched as the bounty hunter left the locked cage. Jazz quickly slammed him down, both of them moaning in unison. 

“Prowl. I have a plan.”

“I’m listening.” Prowl moaned, leaning in closer. 

“You have to gain his trust these past few days. Do whatever he wants so that we can leave while he’s recharging one night. We can slip out into the pod and be home free. Does that sound good?”

"We’ll be safe?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. I’m on board. Now please just frag me.”

  
“With pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, this is going to be a trip! Good luck surviving this!


	30. Optimus' Confliction

Optimus didn’t exactly wake up in his own berth. Rather, he was in the berth of the Decepticon overlord. The dark purple walls covered with paintings of scenery. Some of them looked like grassy fields or the high tech city. It was actually soothing to see rather than the dull gray room he’d been housed in before.

“You’re awake my little Prime. Recharge well?”

The voice drew him over to the door, Megatron walking in. The bot had the same evil smile as always, but something was different. He walked over to the berth, happily humming as he got on. The Prime pushed himself back, trying to make space between the two frames on the berth. While it was large, it didn’t exactly have enough free space with their frames.

“Are you going to stay silent?” he pushed.

“I recharged fine.” Optimus shifted uncomfortably, trying back away more. Megatron nodded, humming happily. 

“Well my little pet, I have some news for you. Your green friend has gotten into a large pit of trouble and is in the med bay. I’m afraid I’ll have to push off you two seeing each other.” 

“What?! What did you bots do to him?!”

“He decided that he wanted to rebel. Got stuck in an electrical field. I already took care of the mess and have medics on him.”

“And you’re happy about this?!” 

“Not at all.”

“Then why are you smiling?”

“Because I’m thinking of what to do to you.”

The low voice he emitted sent shivers down Optimus’s frame. The deal had slipped his mind for a moment. Of course, Megatron would be planning something, he’d given him free rein! The Prime looked up at the Decepticon leader, waiting for him to unravel his plan for the poor bot.

A digit under his chin pushed his helm up, making him look more at the bot. Megatron smirked, seeming to be debating on what to do. All the Prime could do was stare. 

“I’ve done so much for you my little Prime. I think I deserve some attention, wouldn’t you agree?” Megatron stared, waiting for the bot to answer. Optimus sighed, convincing himself to play along to the little game. It was worth it in the end. 

“Yes.” 

“What’s this? Have you accepted your fate or honoring our deal?”

“Our deal.” Optimus snapped. The digit moved, linking onto the collar. Harshly tugged on it, the bot was lifted onto his knees. His face met with the Decepticon, seeing how much he was enjoying it. Pulling a little further, Optimus was pressed into a kiss. It was softer than the usual rough kiss Megatron forced him into. Servos traveled down his frame, dancing over the metal.

He was pulled back, leaning as far back as his body could. Megatron chuckled, palming his aft before lifting him up swiftly. Optimus latched onto Megatron as he was moved onto the berth with the Con moving over him. A servo tickled down his inner thigh before pressing on his panel. Hissing open, his valve wasn’t as wet at Megatron would usually like it.

“I love watching you tremble under me from such little touches.” Megatron purred into his audio, drawing two servos up and down his valve lips. They slowly pressed on the hole, feeling how tight he was. “Primus, I should just take you right now.”

“Why don’t you?”

“I’m saving that special occasion. I think you’ll enjoy it more.” a digit flicked his external node, Optimus gasping in shock. He could feel a smile against his neck as Megatron nuzzled in before biting down. Servos latched onto his back, clawing off some paint as energon slowly pooled out of the pierced cord. A warm glossa lapped over it, suckling and finally freeing him.

The larger bot sat up, grabbing the collar again. Optimus followed smoothly, waiting to find out what Megatron had wanted. Hearing a click and hiss, he looked down. A large spike pressurized in front of him. It had been larger than any other one he’d seen. Wide optics stared at it as the servo pulled him closer.

“Imagine this inside you Prime. Imagine the feeling of its warmth and the fullness you’ll get. Something to look forward to.” Megatron purred, pulling him towards the spike. Red biolights flickered on the sides, seeming to be greeting his face. A servo pushed it towards Optimus’ mouth, lightly dragging it over his plump lips.

Optimus knew what he wanted, slightly beginning to working on it. He felt Megatron happily pat his helm, watching how his glossa teased his tip. It was all for the deal, he had to keep reminding himself as he took more of the spike in his intake. His glossa happily glazed over the hot metal appendage, covering it with fluids. A servo placed itself on his helm, urging him to work more.

“Finger yourself,” Megatron ordered. The blue optics looked up, seeing the malicious smirk on his face. Venting, a servo slid down to his valve. Two digits slowly massaged the sensitive node, rubbing in circles. Primus, the relief he felt from the action sent him wanting more. He shoved more of the spike down his intake, enjoying the feeling. 

Two digits dug into the entrance, slowly stretching him out. Transfuild dripped onto the berth and slid down his servo. Megatron rocked his hips slightly in Optimus’ bobbing head. The intense feeling to please was lingering in his processor. All of this just so he can see Bulkhead. Make sure the big bot was safe. 

“Such a good bot. You may not accept it, but I can tell how much you love this.” Megatron cooed, bucking deep into his intake. Optimus was taken by surprise, forced to stay still by his servo. His digits increased their speed, the sounds from the transfuilds becoming louder. His helm was forced up and back down, taking the spike further. 

Optimus choked on the large spike, but couldn’t move as Megatron held him in place. He gagged against it and was pulled entirely off. Gasping and mouth open, he was forced to look at Megatron. The same smile he always made was there. Part of Optimus wanted to get mad but another part told him to hush and accept it.

“You take me so well. Do you want my transfuilds?” Optimus groaned, rocking his hips against the two digits below. How was he so worked up?!

“Do I get a choice?”

“Whether it goes in your intake or on your face.”

Optimus cringed, thinking of Megatron painting his face with his transfluid. At least swallowing would get of the evidence. 

“I’ll swallow.”

“Good to hear.”

Optimus latched onto the spike, suckling and licking the length. His optics traveled, trying to see if his actions had any effect on the bot. However, nothing in his expression seemed to change. He sighed to himself, continuing to work his spike. Taking it back in, he could hear Megatron vent in relief. Finally, a change! He could feel a small victory feeling in his spark.

A servo pushed him down further, begging for him to take it all in again. Optimus vented, feeling a build-in pleasure himself. The two digits were deep in him as he pushed the large spike down his intake. This shouldn’t have been feeling good, but the thought that he was taking in a spike while fingering himself got him heated. 

Megatron rocked his hips slightly up, vents on blast as the servo aided in pushing it in further. Optimus dug a third digit in, humming around the spike. It seemed to be doing something to the bot as he felt the spike get thrusted into his intake. 

“Maybe I should throat frag you. The possibilities are endless. Doesn’t that sound fun Optimus?” the low voice saying his name made the Prime shiver. Fear or anticipation. He couldn’t quite figure out which one. 

A few bobs up and down, Optimus was shoved down on his entire length. The sudden feeling of taking the spike caught him by surprise, gripping his thigh in response. Hot fluid began to shoot out of the tip and down his throat. Megatron groaned, keeping Optimus in place. Forced to swallow it, he did his best. The transfuild’s hot, almost burning feeling was too much for his body.

Megatron finished, softly pulling Optimus of his spike. The bot coughed, some oral fluids landing on the berth. He gasped, finally able to have his intake back. Optics looked down at the spike, seeing it retreat back in the docking bay. An arm lightly pulled him closer, letting him rest on the bot.

“How are you feeling?”

Optimus gave no response, looking at the aftermath of where he had been. The berth was covered with his transfluid. He couldn’t quite believe that he did that while sucking off the Decepticon leader. Did that thrill really rile him up?!

“Optimus?” the voice almost seemed concerned. The Prime looked up in a daze.

“Conflicted.” his raspy voice let out. He had no reason to lie, not even thinking of a lie to tell.

“I see.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Op are you surrrreeee you don't like this?


	31. Bee's Secret

Blitzwing sighed, typing out a final report. Optics turned to look at the small autobot on the berth, seeing how immersed he was with the small data pad the bot had gotten. He wasn’t sure why Bee saw the need to get on but, it kept him entertained while he worked. Perhaps too entertained.

“Bee?”

“Huh?”

“What are you doing?”

“Playing a game.” 

“Game?”

“Yes! Game!” he hopped up, turning the datapad off. The bigger bot raised a brow, getting up to go towards him. He was hiding something. Of course he was hiding something. Bumblebee had been acting strange when they left Megatron’s, seeming to be hiding something from him. 

“Bee, tell me. What are you doing?”

“Like I said a game!” his voice was higher than usual. He was lying.

“I know you’re lying Bug. Tell me.” 

Blue optics raced around, seeming to debate whether or not to tell him. He stared at the datapad and sat it on the berth.

“Optimus doesn’t want me to say.” 

“Optimus? What’s going on Bee?”

“I can’t say!”

“Why not? I thought you trusted me?!”

“I do! Just… It’s not just me doing this. I don’t want them to be upset that I told them I told you. Optimus doesn’t exactly trust you and I don’t want to screw this up. He could get hurt!” Bee frowned, looking at the datapad. 

“Alright, I understand.”

His optics flashed for a moment, the frown going away.

“You do?!”

“Yes. I don’t want you to feel required to tell everything. If this means I have to show you that I won’t do anything to hurt you then I’ll wait.” Blitzwing smiled, sitting on the berth. Bee returned it, hopping to hug and kiss him. The bot accepted, feeling the warm lip plates against his own.

“It’s about the Autobots… We made a server under the radar and started communicating with Ratchet on Earth.”

“Are you afraid I might say something to Megatron?”

“I’m not. They are. I keep saying that you aren’t like that, but their still unsure.”

“Perfectly normal. I am a Decepticon after all.”

“My Decepticon.” Bee pressed another kiss on his lips, his engines happily humming under the metal plating. A servo laid on his back, pressing him into a deeper kiss. Before it goes far, the datapad began to ding, alerting them both. The yellow bot quickly grabbed it, punching in a code.

** _Bumblebee, glad to hear your alive thanks to that ecstatic personality and connections. If I hear one thing about you being hurt though, I will personally shred Blitzwing a new one. No Decepticon is gonna hurt one of my bots, no matter if their in love. Just stay safe and wait to tell him, okay? _ **

“Ratchet’s worried.” Bumblebee chuckled, leaning against the bigger bot. Blitzwing smirked, staring at the cute message.

“Your medic?” 

“Yep. Old bot. Always felt I was gonna get myself into trouble sometimes. I guess I did, but I personally will say it was the best trouble in a long time. I get to be with a bot I love.” blue optics stared up at the taller bot, waiting for a response. Blitzwing smiled back, leaning down to place a soft kiss on him.

“I love you too my little bug.” 

“So, no telling any bot?”

Blitzwing’s face changed to Random. The bot let out a loud chuckle and squeezed the yellow bot.

“My lips are sealed like a steel trap! No bot shall ever know!” 

Both laughed, hugging each other tightly. Blitzwing happily humming against his plating. Bumblebee nudged himself into the crook of his neck, kissing the sensitive energon lines flowing down his protoform.

“Ah ah. Reports first.” Blitzwing pulled away, turning back into Icy. Bee pouted for a moment before having a cruel smile. 

“Why not both?”

“Because then I’ll be distracted and can’t exactly frag you into bliss. Only somewhat and who like a half done job, hm?” he pulled a smirk, watching as he easily won the argument. Bee smiled, kissing him again.

“After you’re done, I wanna talk about something.” Bee quickly blurted. 

“What?”

“You’re not done. My lips are sealed like a steel trap until then.”

Blitzwing switched again to Random, laughing hysterically. 

“You pulled my joke Bug! You pulled my joke! How funny!” 

“Yeah, now get to work Blitzy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww! How sweet! Hopefully nothing happens!


	32. Blurr's Final Choice

Blurr groaned waking up from his recharge. The blue speedster’s optic quickly set themselves on a red figure. Cliffjumper. He was over at the computer in the hab, typing quickly. 

“Cliff?” his voice was small, but it seemed to stop the bot for a moment before blue optics laid themselves on him. The red bot seemed panicked for a moment before relaxing. Blurr tried to sit up, but the extent of their last test still had his frame exhausted. 

“Go back to sleep Blurr.” the assistant directed.

“Why? What’s going on? What are we doing today?” Blurr quickly asked before getting hushed. Cliffjumper sighed, turning to walk towards the berth. Stopping for a moment, he stared at the blue bot. “Cliff? Are you okay?” 

“Yes.” walking over to the berth, Cliffjumper gently took his helm in his hands, touching the smooth metal. “Shockwave is out visiting Bulkhead, their head space bridge engineer. He wants you to rest for our final test.”

“Which is?” Blurr prodded. The optics shifted, seeming to be debating on whether or not to tell him. 

“He plans to break you today. Hard.” 

“Break me…? What’s happening Cliff? Why are you telling me stuff now? What’s with the touching and shifty business?” Blurr’s voice raised, pulling back from the red bot’s servos. 

“Hush! You might get us caught! That coding they imported in me was deleted last night. Not sure exactly who did it, but I’m thankful that I don’t have to continue to have a dry aft personality. Besides, I remember what he’s been doing to you and I hear about it. It's awful to remember doing nothing.” Cliffjumper vented softly, rubbing the bot’s helm. Blurr quickly grabbed him into a hug and squeezed harshly. 

“Primus Cliff.” he gasped, sobbing softly. Servos rubbed his helm as Blurr clinged to him.

“We’ll be okay. We have each other. I won’t let him break you like he wants.”

“I’m terrified. I hate this. I fragging hate this. I miss the missions, running around free. Happily bickering with you and annoying each other.” Blurr unraveled, burying himself the chipped paint. 

“I know. Everything changed. We have to be there for each other, that’s the best thing we can do.” Cliffjumper vented lowly, checking every few minutes to make sure no one took them by surprise. The silence was peaceful, each bot enjoying the presence of each other.

“Do you know about Optimus Prime?” Blurr whispered, getting Cliffjumper’s attention.

“Other than he’s seated by Megatron like a trophy, no.” 

“He gave me a code. So we could communicate with other Autobots. I think you’d use it better than me since… ya know… you can get on the computer and such.” 

“Really? Are they sending information?” 

“Yeah. Anything they can get since we’re on the lower level now.”

“Smart.”

“Well, this is a nice reunion.” 

A cold shiver passed through both of them as both turned behind to see Shockwave in the door. The Decepticon happily purred, his optic watching on how they would react. The larger bot slowly walked over, seeing how both bots clung to each other for dear life.

“I won’t hurt you.”

“Scrap that! You’ve hurt us both. Reprogramming me and using Blurr as a sex experiment.” Cliffjumper growled back.

“I haven’t been using him.”

“What do you call it then? Research?”

“Preparation to love him.”

“Love?! If you loved him then you wouldn’t make him scream! You wouldn’t tie him up and make me sit there taking notes!” 

The blue bot clung to Cliffjumper, shaking in his pedes. Love? Shockwave loves him? Nothing made sense anymore.

“Blurr. What is your say on this matter?” Shockwave had turned to him.

“What…?” his voice was shaky, almost on the brink of tears. He had no words for what had been said and done, rather lost in the whole conversation. 

“Where do you stand in this? Where does your loyalty go?”

“With the Autobots of course!” Cliffjumper snapped. Shockwave hushed him, the red optic flashing softly at the blue bot.

Shockwave was a Decepticon. A bot that used Blurr in the beginning. However, even then, he seemed to care for the runner. Never overstepping him, softly nursing him back to strength. Fueling him, holding him, checking up on him. Blurr enjoyed feeling the warm bot hold him, feeling safe and secure in his arms. Nothing in the universe could get him when he was there. Shockwave would protect him from any harm.

If he went with Cliffjumper, where would they go? Shockwave would still have them. Even if they escaped, they were on a planet of Decepticons too! No where else was safe but here, with Shockwave.

Blurr’s optics looked longingly at the bigger bot, seeming to be begging the bot to take him away from all this. No more problems. No more Autobots and Decepticons. Just them. 

Taking a vent of air, Blurr began to walk towards Shockwave. The distance between them was short, but it seemed longer the more he looked at it. Before he could make it two steps, Cliffjumper grabbed his arm.

“What the hell are you thinking Blurr?! He’s using you!” the red bot tugged on him more. 

“I want to be with him Cliff. I want to stay with Shockwave.”

“What… Blurr, no! He used you and you want to stay with him what’s wrong with you?”

“I’m safe with him.” 

The grip went slack as he watched the angered expression drop from the bot’s face. Horror spread over it, optics widen with fear. The red bot stepped away before bolting out of the room. Blurr didn’t say anything.

“He won’t get far.” the low voice told him. Turning towards the taller bot, he was greeted with him kneeling. Blurr raised an optics, not sure what was happening.

“You won’t hurt him…. Right?” he asked. 

“No.” 

Blurr nodded, reaching out for him. A claw gently grabbed his own servo, warmly holding it. 

“Blurr, thank you. For choosing me.” Shockwave’s optic flickered, watching the bot’s reaction towards him. The blue bot took a step forward, a smile slowly forming on his lips. The bot seemed to react, pulling him into a hug. The large arms wrapped around his smaller frame, keeping him tightly in his grasp. Blurr vented, feeling the warmth of the frame around him. Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaa! Hope you all had a good holiday! I finally finished this chapter and I'm trying to get back into writing.


	33. Prowl's Plan

The cyber ninja sighed, ringing the dirty rag into the bucket water at his feet. It had only been a few days since the plan had begun with Jazz. Prowl had done the best he could while he was under the careful watch of Lockdown. Cleaning, serving, and what else he could do to make the bounty hunter happy. All of this was to get the trust back. 

The entire collection had been washed and polished. The rag was covered with all the dust and all other things that had hid behind the nick nacks in the room. Dropping in to the bucket, Prowl let out a soft sigh. 

Was this really going to work? Doing extra favors and going out of his way to prove his loyalty to Lockdown? Wouldn’t it come across as odd? Too many questions of doubt filled his processor as he lifted the bucket in his arms. It was the only way to get his trust and he’d just have to take that chance.

After emptying the bucket, Prowl quickly filled a tray with extra fuel and energon. Yes! Lockdown would appreciate this! Or maybe not… Shaking off the doubt with a quick vent, he pressed on towards the ship’s deck. 

The heavy metal door slid open, showing the clear dark space inside. Consoles around a chair lit up with different colors as someone’s pressed in commands into the system. The window in front showed the dark colors of space, stars shining in the black. 

“Prowl, what do you need?” Lockdown turned to look at the bot, his red optics flickering a little. 

“I brought you some fuel and energon.” Prowl softly answered. The bounty hunter raised a brow before signalling for him to come over.

“Why?”

“I felt terrible for what I did. I felt it necessary to make it up to you in every way and I mean it when I’m truly sorry. “ the bot bowed his helm a little, guilt hanging high. He wasn’t lying to Lockdown when he meant he was sorry, but yet the truth still hung inside him.

Red optics studied him slowly, drawing out the silence that grew between them. His hook tapped on the top of the console, signaling for Prowl to leave the tray there. Doing so, he felt Lockdown’s hand pull him closer slowly as he finished setting it down. The bot sat himself in the chair with Lockdown, legs on both sides of the bounty hunter and helms looking at each other.

“What else have you done Prowl? I can tell you’ve been busy with more than bringing me energon and fuel.” a small smirk stretch on his lips as he looked into the blue shades Prowl wore.

“I cleaned and polished your collection. I thought it was a good use of my time and energy at this moment.” Prowl answered, not breaking their eye contact. Lockdown engines purred, seemingly pleased by the statement.

“How sweet of you Prowl. I didn’t even have to ask you.” a servo lightly grabbed at his aft, causing the cyberninja to gasp. 

“Wait!” the sudden outburst startled the bounty hunter, his servo flinging off his aft. Prowl vented softly, gathering courage. He needed to convince Lockdown he was going to serve him through anything. “Let me take care of you.”

Lockdown chuckled lowly, leaning back in the chair. He seemed to be waiting for Prowl to do something. The smaller bots servos hesitantly touched the metal chassis in front of him, making small circles in a pattern. Every movement inched lower down, feeling the purring engines inside the bounty hunter. The smirk that stained his face didn’t leave as he watched Prowl work. 

A servo finally touched the heated panel that waited for him. It almost stung from the heat emitting from it. However this only pushed Prowl to continue on servicing his owner. The panel slid back, the familiar spike pressurized into his servos. The biolights on it flickered as he squeezed it softly before stroking up and down at a slow pace. 

Lockdown growled, watching the servos below his hips work his well. The smirk had stained his face and he couldn’t wipe it off. He couldn’t help it. A digit found its way under Prowl’s chin, directing the smaller bot to look at him. His blue visor flickered for a moment before leaning in to kiss Lockdown softly. It was slow and easy as Prowl was hesitant to push too much. Feeling the usual hook around the back of his neck gave him the signal to go harder. 

A glossa glided on Lockdown’s bottom lip, servos squeezing his shaft harshly. He could hear the hiss of pleasure come from the other before he was lifted a little.

“Open.” Lockdown growled. Prowl did just so, his panel snapping back to show a dripping valve ready for Lockdown to take. With a quick movement, Lockdown snapped his hips and Prowl’s down. The cyberninja let out a loud cry of pleasure as he was quickly taken. His back arched as his systems dealt with the rush of this feeling.

“Good bot. What would I do without you?” the smaller bot gasped, wrapping himself around the bounty hunter’s neck to stable himself. His hips finally moved up, feeling the spike inside him hit oversensitive nodes. Before Lockdown was out of him fully, he jerked his down, quickly filling himself up. Moans slipped out of his intake as he continued the action at a slow rate. Lockdown didn’t seem bothered by it, letting him lead. 

Prowl picked up the speed, leaning back to see Lockdown’s face. The smirk had never left as he bounced on his firm heated spike. The bot couldn’t remove his optics from the bounty hunter’s face as he moved up and down. 

“Is this what you want Prowl?” Lockdown tilted his helm, watching the smaller bot bounce on his spike.

“I want… to please you.” Prowl gasped, rolling his hips against Lockdown’s. 

“Well continue. You’re doing a great job.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected and I'm not exactly happy with it but it's the only thing I could write. Sorry about that.


	34. Optimus to Bulkhead

“He’s in here my lord.” Lugnut motioned towards a large metal door with various locks. Optimus stared, anxiously waiting to see his big green friend. “All repairs from our last incident have been done as well.”

So Megatron wasn’t lying. The Decepticon war lord nodded, staring straight forward towards the door. His attention wasn’t on anything else but the door, which was odd. Optimus couldn’t quite read his expression yet something told him that the Decepticon was planning something. Or maybe that’s just him finally get use to Megatron.

The door opened, a small room showing. A part of Optimus wanted to rush in and make sure that Bulkhead was okay. They may have said that he was, but it was always better to see it with his own eyes. A green figure was huddled in the corner, not seeming to care about the open door. 

Optimus heard a click behind him, noticing Megatron releasing his leash. The bot looked up to see him rolling it up in his hands. 

“You have two cycles. I’ll come back for you after. We also have another auction to attend after this so don’t think that we’ll be going back to the office.” Megatron looked down at him, red optics studying his reaction. The Prime nodded, proceeding to walk into the room.

The room was dingy and small. Dirty covered many of the surfaces. A small berth was in another corner of the room, nothing surrounding it. A few boxes crowded another corner of the room. How could Bulkhead live in this room?

The green bot was still huddled in the corner as the doors closed. Optimus looked around for any damaged parts, yet nothing was on him. Other than a few scratches off his paint job, he was clean.

“Bulkhead?” the blue and red bot called out for his friend. Quickly, the larger bot turned to him. A smile grew on his face before he over to pick Optimus up for a hug.

“Prime! Oh geez! It’s so good to see you! You have no idea how much I’ve missed you all!” Bulkhead was squeezing Optimus harshly, almost leaving dents. The Prime laughed, enjoying the embrace the best he could.

“I heard you were hurt. Is everything okay?” Optimus asked as Bulkhead put him down. The soft blue optics looked away before he sat down with a loud thunk.

“Yeah, it is now. I just… don’t want to work on space bridges if it’s aiding the Decepticons. They tried to get Bee in here to convince me but I knew better!” 

“Bulkhead. I’m sorry.” Optimus placed a servo on his shoulder, solemnly looking down at the bigger . He could see the frown on his face as Bulkhead stared down at the floor, reflecting on everything.

“How’d you get here?” the green bot asked, looking up at his Prime.

“I made a deal with Megatron to see you. It’s really complicated. But let’s start with the good news.” Optimus forced a smile before sitting down in front of him. Bulkhead was at attention, watching and waiting patiently for the news.

The Prime explained everything, from Megatron owning him to the code to connect with Autobots. Bulkhead only stayed silent as he continued on with everything. The talk seemed to reach on for longer than he expected, but everything known was said.

“The only thing you have to do now, it works with them. I know it’s bad and we won’t exactly benefit, but you’ll be safe. Besides, you’ll most likely have a way to get on the computers to communicate.” Optimus forced a smile, though he could see that Bulkhead was all but on board.

“Optimus, are you about this? If I start to build bridges, they are going to expand themselves.” 

“Build them slowly and say it’s to make sure that the bridges are stable. Please Bulkhead, this may be the only way for us.” 

The green bot’s optics fluttered around, seeming to search for an answer anywhere in the room. A small sigh left him before nodding solemnly.

“Okay. You have a point. I just feel bad… I thought they were using Bee and I attacked him. He was just trying to do the same thing you did. I wish I could apologize…” 

“I’ll do my best to try and get him back down here. I can only do so much though.” Optimus placed his servo on Bulkhead’s big ones. The green bot nodded, smiling at the Prime. 

The rest of the two hours they spent together was relaxing, talking about their experiences they faced ever since the whole fiasco began. The room didn’t seem as dull as before. Rather, talking with Bulkhead made everything feel more at ease. It was his special talent.   
  
Before the two knew it, the doors began to open. Optimus flashed Bulkhead a smile and nodded before hugging him. The larger bot almost squeezed him too hard before releasing his frame. Making small steps towards the door, the Prime waved a good bye to his friend.

The doors closed, Megatron locking the leash back onto his collar. Optimus wasn’t sure how to feel. Spreading the word was good, but it meant he didn’t know when would be the last time he’d see his friends.

“So, did you convince him?” Strika stood before him, an anger expression glaring on her face. Optimus said nothing but nodded. She was quick to leave, pushing through bots walking down the hall.

“Good to hear.” Megatron praised him. A small pat on his back brought Optimus’ attention towards the larger bot. “We’ll be taking our leave now.”

“Could I ask another favor?” Optimus quickly blurted out before Megatron could move. Red optics stared for,a servo signaling to go on.

Taking a vent in, Optimus said, “Do you think it’d be possible to get a friend in to see Bulkhead?”

A devious smile grew on the Decepticon’s face as he leaned down to Optimus’ height. Tilting his head, optics looked over his frame. Shiver ran all through out him as Megatron’s optics ate up his body.

“What do I get out of this?” he purred, gently grabbing Optimus’ chin. The blue and red bot walked forward a little, trying to forget the shaking in his pedes.

“What do you want?”

“I want you to listen and do whatever I tell you, outside our little private time. This means everything I tell you, you must obey. An extension of our previous deal. Think that’s fair?” Megatron stood up, waiting for his pet to answer. Blue optics stared up, glaring at him for a moment before nodding.

“Alright. I’ll do it.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best, but that's okay. Everything is fine. Optimus is fine. Bulkhead is fine. Everything is FI N E


	35. Bee's Talk

“Tell me!” Random whined at the edge of the berth. Bee just laughed, teasing him more. 

“Did you finish those dumb reports?” the yellow bot hummed, seeming to like having the upper hand in something. It had taken a few hours for Blitzwing to finsh the reports, but now that he had, he wanted to know what Bee was wanting to ask.

“Yes! Yes! Now telll bug!” the bigger bounced on the berth. With a smirk, Bee placed a digit on his lips signaling for Blitzwing to be quiet. The bot obeyed, silently sitting on the bed with a big grin.

“What if we had a sparkling?” the question seemed to change Blitzwing to Icy, who proceeded to go into deep thought. A servo planted itself on his chin as he stared down at the small autobot.

“It’d cause troubles for us if want the honest truth. A Decepticon sparking up an autobot? Or the other way. Troubles all over. Why do you ask?”

“Because we can actually do it. Back on Earth if we were to have any signs of having a sparkling, we’d be gone along with it. Besides, I’d like the idea of it. A bot from you and me.” Bee stood up and pressed himself against the triple changer. Blitzwing’s serious expression shifted into a sweet smile as he held his lover.

“Perhaps. You know this won’t go over smoothly if we do decide to have one.” the larger bot acknowledged. Bee nodded, nuzzling into his chassis. 

“When did things ever run smoothly for us Blitzy?” 

“True. I personally would love to have that experience with you. Even thought your attitude would be a horrible thing to rub off on a sparkling.”

“Hey!” Bee whined, glaring up at Blitzwing. The triple changer changed to Random laughing widely. Joining in the laughter, the two enjoyed the silly moment before curling together in the berth. Bee was quick to pick up the blue datapad and input a code. 

A quick pop up of a message quickly showed, Ratchet replying to something the other Autobots had sent. The blue optics looked at Blitzwing for a moment, seeming to be waiting on something.

“Do you want me to turn away?” the bigger bot asked.

“No, just… thinking.”

“Surprising for you.”

“You sound just like Prowl.”

Returning to the data pad, Bee read the few messages present on the screen. In the corner of his optics, Blitzwing seemed to be looking away. A smile slightly crossed his face as he nuzzled further into the bot. 

**Blurr here. Cliffjumpers been reprogrammed but someone uninstalled the programs Shockwave put in. Not sure where it came from but I have a feeling that we aren’t the only Autobots silently fighting. Anything on this Ratchet?**

**I haven’t heard from any other Autobots but you, OP, and Bee at the current moment. Strange how that would happen but perhaps you have a friend in the shadows. Also, have any of you heard from Jazz? He’s gone silent and I’m not sure if he made it to Cybertron or what happened.**

**Optimus here. I’ve overheard some talk about bots getting their reporgrams uninstalled, but no one seems to have a good idea of whose been doing it. I was hoping that one of you would have an answer. There has been no sign of Jazz. Could he have been taken in the middle of getting to Cybertron? That would seem like the only way I wouldn’t be able to hear about it.**

**Update from Optimus. I talked to Bulkhead and Bee should be getting permission to go see him again. I’ve been able to meet with a few Autobots. Right now, Sentinel is next in a few days. Perhaps I can give some information if he wants to get free.**

**Good to hear that you’ve been busy trying to spread the word. I just hope that this doesn’t get into Decepticon hands. Stay safe OP. Don’t let Megatron do anything to you or I’ll rip his spark out. **

“It’s seems a little too late for that.” Bumblebee mumbled to himself. It seemed to peak Bltzwing’s attention as the bot leaned over. 

“Too late for what?” he asked.

“Megatron doing something to Optimus.” 

“Ah, you’re friends are right to worry. Megatron has shown no remorse for the bots at the auctions lately.”

“What bots?” Bee quizzically asked. The triple changer bit his lip, optics darting around for a moment before settling back on him.

“Ultra Magnus and Rodimus Prime.” his voice was smaller than usual, seeming to be nervous. Bee’s jaw dropped, optics almost popping out.

“Ultra Magnus?! What is Megatron doing to him?!” his voice cracked as he berated the bot with questions. 

“Well… whatever he deems fit for the two at the moment. Right now, raising money for rebuilding Cybertron. I don’t quite know all of what he’s planning with them, but they seem better off then in the dumps.”

Bee nodded. Blitzwing did have a point. As least they were alive then being scrapped metal. Positive side of things. That’s what he needed to focus on.

“What’s the plan now?” the yellow bot sat down the datapad on the side table, curling up into Blitzwing more. 

“Perhaps, we can talk more about the idea of having a sparkling. That seems like a fun topic to talk about. Besides, the more think about it myself, the more I warm up to the idea.” A small smile crossed his face as he looked down at the smaller autobot. Perhaps things were looking up. Maybe they could have a sparkling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez! I hope nothing bad happens after this! :)


	36. Blurr's Plan

Blurr made the choice to sacrifice Cliffjumper. All for the sake of making Shockwave trust him. Guilt weighed heavy in his spark as he stared at the red bot again. The blue optics were silent as they stared at the runner, seemingly lost.

“I’m sorry. I did what had to be done.” Blurr whispered. The bot didn’t respond, staring continuously at him. The options they had were slim. Shockwave would have won either way, but with Cliff’s sacrifice, Blurr would have more for Autobots. He wasn’t afraid to make those choices anymore. He was an intelligence agent for a reason.

The door opened, Shockwave coming in with a box full of tools. Blurr stared, watching the claws work on Cliff’s processor.

“Is he going to remember anything…?” Blurr’s voice was small, trying not to break the silence too much.

“I can make him remember what happened. However, it’d mess with the previous programs. Why do you ask?”

“I just… don’t want him to hate me.” 

Setting down a tool, a claw reached out to the speedster. The familiar soft feeling was enough for Blurr to reach back. 

“He won’t hate you my love. He just won’t remember that part. He’ll be what he was before that whole mess.” Shockwave walked towards the blue bot, pulling him into a tight hug. Blurr nodded, hugging back. In the back of Blurr’s mind, he knew he had the upper hand now all thanks to Cliff.

“Now, how about I finish up and then I spoil you some, hm?” Shockwave tilted his helm up. Blurr slightly nodded, not being able to talk from the lump forming in his throat. The Decepticon was quick to leave him to continue work on Cliffjumper. Blurr could only stare for a moment before heading towards the berth.

Shockwave was done with reprogramming rather quickly, Blurr having to force his optics away from the sight. Everytime he looked at the red bot, he wanted to just run as fast as he could and get them both out. Return everything to normal. 

“Blurr, come.” he was quick to hop off the berth and rush past Cliffjumper. He couldn’t stand to sit there any longer. If they were going somewhere, that was fine with Blurr. He needed out of this lab. He needed to go somewhere else where bad things had happened.

The door opened with a code, Blurr pretending to be distracted as Shockwave entered it. However, the bot was quick to catch a glance or two, getting the code quickly. With a click, the door was opened and Shockwave was ushering him out into a dark purple hallway. 

“This way.” Shockwave was light to pull on the leash, as if not wanting to hurt the speedster anymore. Blurr followed without question, keeping in mind the turns and doors they passed. 

3 rights, two lefts and 10 doors down, they entered a room. It was dimly lit with a few lights here and there, making it hard to see what exactly was in it. When Blurr walked a little bit more in, a beth caught his attention. Shockwave’s room. No wonder it was so dark and bare.

“I believe you deserve somewhere else than that stuffy lab.” Shockwave seemed tense as he struggled to take off the leash. Was he embarrassed by the lack of things in his hab? Blurr wanted to smile a little since all this time, this Decepticon was nervous to bring another bot into his hab.

“Thank you.” Blurr said keeping a straight face. The scientist’s optic studied him for a moment before escorting him to the big berth. The blue bots spark crackled against his chassis, nerves going through him fast. His plan was working, just so well it seemed wrong.

Climbing onto the berth, he felt a bit taller when staring at the Decepticon. The tense feeling didn’t disappear as Shockwave approached him with a claw, lightly dragging down his thighs. Servos gripped the edge of the bed as Shockwave’s helm approached Blurr’s.

“Blurr… I didn’t do all this for my own gain. I want-” before the scientist could say any more, the computer in the hab began to beep and flicker Megatron’s name. Ah yes, the leader of the Decepticons. Of course the scientist would have close contact with him. 

The purple bot was quick to leave Blurr, answering the call. Blurr should have been listening, but all he could think about were the soft touches and what Shockwave began to say. It was so different from what he’d been showing previously. What happened to the cruel Decepticon scientist? 

“Of course my Lord. I’ll be right there.” Shockwave said ending the call. He turned to Blurr, venting.

“I’ll be back. Stay in this room and relax. I’ll have Cliff- another bot bring you something to do and fuel on.” Shockwave rubbed the side of Blurr’s helm softly before exiting out the door. 

The sensation tingled on his metal. What with all the soft touches?! 

Pushing the thoughts aside, Blurr rushed over to the computer. He’d left it on so no password was needed to enter it. Clicking on a few files, the Final Act caught his attention. This one.

Pressing on, he clicked on it. The file blew up to a text document with a few pictures. The Earth was present with the Autobot insignia over it. In the lines of text, Blurr quickly read, “We know that there are a few Autobots present on Earth. Blowing the entire planet to pieces can quickly end this group of rebels.” Continuing scanning the doc, a large blueprint of a gun crossed his sight. 

He needed to tell Ratchet. It didn’t matter if he got caught or not, he NEEDED to tell the Autobots. Quickly tapping the code in, Blurr sent the file through the messages. It was about done before a knock on the door alerted him. Running to the berth, the door opened. 

“Master Shockwave has requested me to bring you some oil, energon, and datapads for reading.” the bot said in a dry monotone voice. Blurr nodded, watching the bot place the try on the table next to the berth. Optics quickly glanced over at the screen, seeing the file almost sent. The other bot didn’t notice it, walking back out the room before it completed.

Blurr sighed in relief, rushing back over to see the file sent. He was quick to type a message afterwards saying,

** _I got moved to Shockwave’s personal hab after a few things went down. I found this while going through his computer. They’re planning something Ratchet. Please be careful or else they’ll catch you by surprise. I’ll try to send more information through when I get the chance. _ **

Setting everything back to normal, Blurr’s entire frame shook. He had taken a big step in less than 24 hours. He should be used to the fast pace, yet he wasn’t. Had it been that long since he’d done something like this? The rush was amazing. He couldn’t get addicted again. No. It’d give him away.

“Patience Blurr. You’ve gotta be patient.” the blue bot reminded himself, walking over to the tray. Picking up one of the datapads, he quickly prepared himself for reading. He had to pretend he liked this. He was the inside agent. Just like before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm not giving up on the story! Just needed some time to figure out what I was gonna do and such. I'm trying not to blow myself out too much with this.


	37. Prowl's Escape

Prowl was laying in Lockdown’s berth as he woke up from recharge. The bounty hunter had taken him back, but not without some effort. Over the 2 weeks, Prowl had nonstop pleased him. Fragging to simple cleaning, Prowl did what he could to impress the bot. 

He hadn’t seen Jazz much in those 2 weeks, only passing his cage a few times. The white bot seemed more and more energetic. Was he getting fuel?! That thought cleared up when Prowl watched Lockdown set down a small tray at his door. Jazz didn’t move, watching the bounty hunter stare.

“Still going to be stubborn?” Lockdown sneered.

“I’m not going to be your pleasure bot. I’d rather go offline.” Jazz hissed. 

Prowl watched as Lockdown laughed, pressing something before a large shock of electricity hit Jazz. The white ninja howl in pain, falling to the ground and gripping it. The echoes of Lockdown’s threats didn’t catch his audio as Prowl stared at Jazz. He needed to get them out, or at least Jazz.

“You better reconsider. Next time you deny, you may not hurt just yourself.” with that, the electricity turned off. Jazz was gasping and writhing in pain on the floor as Lockdown walked off. A blue visor flared, before going soft, looking in Prowl’s direction. Prowl waited a moment before rushing to the cage’s bar.

“Jazz…” his voice was soft as a servo reached out for him. Jazz reached back, holding his servo. 

“Tonight. We go tonight. Drug him. Make him tired. Please Prowl.” the white bot gasped, tensing up slightly before relaxing. “We can’t wait any longer.”

The black bot’s servo squeezed Jazz’s, optics longingly staring at him. The plan seemed so simple that escaping would be so easy. He and Jazz could go back to Earth, maybe finally be happy and safe. No more wondering when the next time he would need to please another bot.

“Okay. I’ll come get you after he has passed out.” the sight of Jazz relaxing in relief made Prowl happy. A small smile curve on his lips as the two stared at each other. They were almost out, just a few more hours.

Serving Lockdown’s final meal had Prowl nervous. He’s entire body seemed to betray him as he shook. He needed to play this off. Taking a few minutes helped relax him before his processor stared to whirl in a need to move. Showtime.

Entering the desk, optics went straight the bounty hunter. He watched how Lockdown would press a few buttons and turn a few knobs. He placed the tray in its usual place before standing there for a moment.

“Thank you Prowl.” Lockdown said in a bored voice. The bot nodded, turning to leave. “Hey.”

Stopping dead in his tracks, his spark pounded. Was he caught?!

“On the berth, there’s a box for you. Thought you might like it.” the bot said before waving him off.

“Thank you.” Prowl was quick to leave, not wanting to give anything else away. He was already on the verge of a panic attack. Turning the corner, the bot stopped to calm himself. His processor rolled around what he just did, still not believing that he ACTUALLY drugged Lockdown. That he was ACTUALLY going to escape. The truth seemed far from believable.

His pedes carried him to the room, keeping an eye on the clock in there. An hour and Lockdown would be out. He had some time to kill and curiosity about what was in the box reached him. Looking at a grey box with grey lights, Prowl’s digits touched it softly. It was smooth to the touch, no sight of imperfections.

Pressing a button on the top, the box hissed open. Optics watched as a bracelet with a black Decepticon symbol on it rised up. Prowl saw a small note on a piece of paper reading, “Be mine forever.” 

The words made the world shake in front of Prowl. Three words held so many meanings, good and bad. The gift was something he’d never seen as the metal it was made of metal with a similar color to Prowl. It had been made for him specifically. 

“Scrap…” the words left him mouth without effort. How was he suppose to leave after this?! Lockdown went through the effort to do this for him and he was just going to leave?! No. Jazz was going to leave, Prowl would stay. This had been the deciding factor for it. Optics turned towards the clock, seeing only a few minutes have passed. Soon.

  
  


Prowl was quick to lead Jazz towards the pods. The white bot said nothing as Prowl looked around the corner, in fear that Lockdown may have not been out cold. Signaling the all clear, the two bots swiftly ran down the halls towards the small pod room. 

Jazz stayed close behind him, looking around to keep an eye out for anything weird. Prowl just kept his helm forward, focusing on getting there. With a couple more turns, they were at the pod room door. With it hissing open, Prowl went straight for the pod he’d prepared.

“I think we’ll be good.” Jazz whispered. 

“This is your pod.” Prowl pointed, typing commands into the console.

“My pod? What about you? You said you were coming.” Jazz walked towards him, looking over his shoulder.

“I’m staying Jazz.”

“What?! No! I’m not gonna let that happen!”

“I’m staying. You’re leaving. You can go do what you want to do but my place is here.” Prowl growled. For the first time in a long time, he stood tall in his decision. Jazz looked at him, wanting to fight back against him.

“Fine.” Jazz sighed. Prowl nodded, typing in the last set of commands before the pod prepared itself for launch. The door hissed open, Lockdown slugging in. Both bots gasped, Jazz immediality standing in front of Prowl.

“You two ninjas…” the bots words were slurred as he pulled out a gun. Jazz tensed up, pressing Prowl back. “I knew you couldn’t be trusted....!”

“It’s only Jazz. I’m staying Lockdown. With you like you asked.” Prowl tried to push forward. The bounty hunter’s angered expression lighten as he watched the black bot fight against Jazz’s force.

The pod beeped, telling it was ready. Without any other word, Jazz grabbed Prowl and forced him into the pod, both of them falling to the floor. Both Lockdown and Prowl yelled in opposition. The pod closed and flew out of the ship. Prowl gasped, watching the pod get further and further from the ship.

“No…” he mumbled, panic rising. Jazz raised himself over him, optics watching as anger rushed through his system. Prowl landed a punch, the force getting Jazz off him. “No! I wanted to stay! I wanted to stay with him!” he continued to scream as he forcefully shoved the white bot against the wall of the pod. 

“He was using you!” Jazz yelled back, trying to grab Prowl’s wrist. The black bot yelled, hitting a few more times before the force of the hits lessened. Lubricant fell out of his optics as he sobbed.

“He loved me…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt to write. I didn't want to hurt Prowl anymore


	38. Optimus' Plan

“Sold for 5000 credits!” the bot sold was dragged off, Optimus numbly watching him fight against the two guards. Three straight days of auctions had drained him. Over 100 bots were sold and he could do nothing but watch. 

“Optimus?” a low voice dragged his attention back up to the Decepticon Lord. The bot seemed bored, leaning his helm into his servo. Optimus glared back at him as his free servo rubbed the top of his helm. “Are you ready to leave?” 

“Why are you asking me?” he spat back. Megatron only smirked, sitting up straight. He gave a signal and bots immediately started walking towards the stage. The bot standing up there took a moment to understand before closing it up. The red and blue bot was confused as bots were quick to leave.

The trip back to Megatron’s place seemed shorter than usual, maybe that was the fact the larger bot’s servos were all over him. Optimus felt awful for just sitting there and taking it. The more he was touched, the want to punch Megatron in the face grew.

He was silent as Megatron carried him to the hab, seemingly happy by the state Optimus was in. A loyal pet. The Autobot was disgusted that he got dragged this far down. He needed to figure out how to get his friends to safety all the while keeping Megatron happy and ignorant. 

As soon as they were in the hab, Megatron laid Optimus gently on the berth. The smaller bot was confused why he was being so gentle as he crawled over him. He was expecting a harsher scene. The red optics studied the confused bot as a servo gently caressing his frame.

“What’s with the look Prime? I thought you’d enjoy this.” Megatron purred, getting closer to his face. 

“You wish.” 

Megatron snickered before closing the gap between them with a harsh kiss. Optimus frowned in it, gripping the berth harshly as he fought the urge to fight back. The larger bot bit his bottom lip before pulling on it. 

Servos grabbed both thighs and raised his legs a bit higher, signaling to Optimus what he wanted. The bot wasn’t ready to give in until he was told. Just because the bot signaled it, didn’t mean he had to give.

A beeping from a datapad drew Megatron’s attention away, Optimus thankful for it. The grey bot growled, stomping over and answering. His annoyance was clear in his voice as he demanded that it better have been good.

Moments later, the call ended. Megatron sighed, returning to the berth. He didn’t even pay attention to Optimus as he sat on the edge. 

Optimus said nothing as Megatron turned to him, pressing another soft kiss on his lips. It was almost desperate for just some feeling of ease. His servos clutched onto Optimus’ helm as he pressed into deeper. 

“I have to go.” Megatron whispered.

“You act like I care.”

The bot didn’t respond, almost saddened by his words. Picking up the datapad, Megatron headed out the door. Optimus pondered for a moment what that was about. Megatron was too soft for that interaction. Could Optimus actually be his weakness? He could use this!

Excitement made his almost throw himself at the nearest datapad! He had to tell the others that he had Megatron around his finger! He smiled happily as pushed into the code. 

The smile was wiped from his face as he read Blurr’s recent message. A digit hovered over the file, not sure if he should even press on it. Would it download it to the pad? He had to take the chance.

Getting into the file, Optimus was sickened by what he saw. There was no way he’d let Megatron do something like this… Not to his friends. His family. Optimus bit his lip, almost remembering the soft and tender kisses Megatron had laid onto him not even 10 clicks ago.

“Optimus…” The bot dropped the datapad, completely breaking it. He turned his back to see the Decepticon leader staring at him. Red optics stared into his spark. “What are you doing?”

Optimus couldn’t move, completely stunned by fear. If that datapad hadn’t broken, Megatron would have found out about it all. His friends would have died. Blurr and Bee… who knows…

The bot stepped closer, Optimus falling to the floor as he tried to back up. He couldn’t believe he was so stupid! He should have waited longer! Megatron simply grabbed the broken datapad off the ground before grabbing Optimus’ arm and yanking him up.

“Curiosity will get you killed, Prime.” Megatron growled, slamming the datapad on the table. Optimus jumped before reacting to the bot pulling him towards the berth. He was slammed on his abdomen and pinned.

“You filthy little Autobot… I gave you fuel, attention and whatever you wanted. This is how you repay me?! Snooping into my files?!” Megatron yelled, gripping Optimus’ wrists harder.

“I’m sorry!” Optimus screamed, feeling the metal on his wrist being bent.

“Are you now?”

“Yes! You just left me without any warning… I was…” he stopped himself for a moment, blinking away lubricant. He needed a good lie. “I was worried something happened.”

The grip had loosened, Megatron forcing Optimus to look at him. He studied the bot’s face, seeing the fear and pain clearly. 

“Worried? Why?”

“You… were gentle today. It was unusual for you. Then you seemed almost sadden by having to leave, it made me think something had happened. I’m sorry.” Optimus did his best to sound as sincere as possible. 

Megatron had completely let him go, Optimus quickly rubbed his wrist. The bot was staring blankly at him. 

“Never do that again.”

“I won’t… Sir…” the last word burned his mouth longer than he wanted. 

“Good.”

Optimus watched as he seated himself at his desk, turning his chair to type on his computer. The bot glared at him from behind, knowing he couldn’t see the distasteful look. Shifting in the berth, he began to work on a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the hiatus. I know it came out of nowhere but this story soon became a chore to do and my writing for it didn't feel right. I had no plan set in stone and no motivation to write. I took a couple of months off, writing other things to hopefully give myself some time to brainstorm the rest of the story and not become so burnt out. I can tell you that I have all the chapter ideas written down and will be working.
> 
> Life has been rough this year and I hope you all are safe.
> 
> If you wish to contact me directly, I have a Tumblr. https://azultheblue28.tumblr.com/  
I welcome anyone to message me if they have ideas, feedback, or requests.


	39. Sparkling Beginning

“You should carry.”

“Why me?” Blitzwing raised a brow, curious to hear the answer the small yellow bot had. Bumblebee was curled up next to him in the dim room, a variety of light slowly panning to others. The larger bot had an arm wrapped around him, keeping him from leaving his side.

“I would love to carry but we both know… it’d never survive thanks to my size. If you carry, at least it’d have a chance.” his voice was quieter than usual, his frame tensing up as he clung to the Decepticon. Blitzwing didn’t answer, looking off at the changing lights. 

To have a sparkling with Bumblebee would be a mistake in Decepticon logic. Yet his mind was brimming with the thoughts of having something that only he and Bee could make. Could raise and have as their own. 

Blitzwing rubbed his eyes, trying to simmer down a bit. His spark was already starting to race from excitement. 

“Bee… There is a problem.” 

“What?”

“The sparkling wouldn’t survive here. Megatron would have it killed. Us killed.” his voice cracked a little as he held Bumblebee tighter. “I want to have one with you but it seems the odds are never in our favor.”

The yellow bot slipped out of his grip, climbing on top of him and pressing a long kiss on his lips. Blitzwing didn’t deny, but it felt odd as their conversation was so serious.

“Then we go. We go back to Earth with Ratchet and never come back. We raise it there and spend the rest of our lives together. No rank. No stupid war. Just us Blitzy. “ Bee never seemed so serious, yet here he was. Ready to abandon ship and go live with his large Decepticon lover. 

“How would we…” words fell off Blitzwing’s glossa before he could finish. They could get a ship. Blitzwing was a high enough rank. Or they could steal one. They could leave. Bumblebee seemed to read his mind as he leaned in for another kiss. 

Blitzwing’s servo rested upon the back of his helm, his thumb and pointer digit messing with his horn. 

“So?” Bee asked.

“I hate how you pull me into things so easily. Such a mischievous Autobot you are.”

“Not Autobot. Just bot.” Bee smiled sweetly before kissing him. His servos were quick to hold Blitzwing’s face. It was cold against his servos, which wasn't surprising. “Ready?”

“Yes.” seeing the small smile made Bee almost jump in excitement. He really agreed! The yellow bot did a flutter of kisses on his face before catching the bigger bot by surprise with another firm kiss on his lips. Blitzwing rolled his optics before moving groping his tiny aft.

“Hey!” 

Blitzwing’s face changed to Random, his cackling laughter filling the room.

“Caught the bug by surprise! Gotta be faster!” 

Bumblebee huffed, sitting up on the bot. A smirk emerged on his face before he moved further down, sitting on the berth. He patted the thighs to be parted and as Blitzwing did so, the greedy bot immediately went for his panel. Bltizwing started to cackle again, shifting his hips to push his panel further into his hand.

“Hehe~! Such a bold move bug!”

“Thought you’d want to get to the good stuff Blitzy.” Bumblebee purred, pressing kisses on the inner thigh of the bot. Once hearing the delight in Random’s purr, the bot pressed on. His glossa lightly flickered over seams as his digits worked around the panel. 

Bee pressed a bit harder on the panel, running his glossa up and down. The heat emitting off him almost felt like it would burn him. Something tugged at him to continue to go on with the action, leading the panel to become slathered in Bee’s intake fluid. The bigger bot’s system was purring loudly, Random’s glossa completely sticking out. 

“Open up for me Blitzy.” Bee cooed, kissing the inner thigh again. The panel clicked open and a flood of transfluid leaked onto the berth. The yellow happily grinned, satisfied that he could get a bot this worked up with barely any work. Of course, it meant he had to kick it up a notch. It had to be one of the best interface sessions for Blitzwing. Bee had to make sure.

Humming, he lightly parted the outer lips of Blitzwing’s valve, seeing how glossy and coated the entrance was. A thumb ran across it before he heard the sound of Blitzwing’s head whirling.

“HURRY UP BUG!” Hothead screamed, clearly impatient. 

“You wanna get sparked that badly?” Bee snickered to himself. Blitzwing said nothing in return, clearly still fuming. The smaller bot decided to have mercy and plunged three digits into the soaked valve. A groan of relief and the slight buck of his hips was all it took for Bee to give his everything.

Mouth on his exterior node, suckling and teasing. His digits moved fast, spreading the walls of Blitzwing’s valve almost perfectly. Each thrust would get the larger bot almost sobbing. Bumblebee almost forgot how sensitive Blitzwing was, but it made it all the more merrier. 

Each movement Bee made had him staring at Blitzwing, wanting to see his face and reaction. He needed to make sure he enjoyed it. It was harder to spike as he was the smaller bot, so that meant he had to try twice as hard and he’d only do that for Blitzwing. Only him.

The purple and grey bot’s face was completely covered by his servos, his hips twitching and vents buffering. He was close. Bee suckled hard on his node, sending him into a crashing overload. His moan was muffled by his servos, but by the sound, it was clear to Bee.

“Feeling good sweetspark?” the yellow bot asked, looking at the scene in front of him. Pride filled his spark as he saw the triple changer struggling to come back. Only he could do this Blitzwing and it made it so special.

“Yes…” he finally answered, clearing his voice box. Icy looked at him with a smile. “But you’ve only done half a job.”

“I’ll do the rest, once I’m done admiring you.” seeing Blitzwing turn away, clearing embarrassed, had Bee praising himself. He was so smooth.

Two digits spread the valve’s lips, studying it. Taking a deep breath, his spike pressurized. Blitzwing watched, his optics watching the yellow bot’s movement. Wiping the transfluid he still had on his digits on his spike, Bumblebee placed the tip right before the entrance before stopping himself.

“Are you sure…?” 

“Yes Bumblebee.”

Closing his eyes, he pushed his hips in, feeling the valve completely swallow his spike. Both bots were trying their best to keep their sounds in, but once Bee was settled in, Blitzwing removed his servos from his face. Little moans and gasps left his voice box, clear to Bee.

Bumblebee had no words, focusing on the warmth and slick valve his spike was sheathed into. He wanted to talk, but no words were coming to him. 

“Are you ok?”

Bee nodded, taking a few vents to calm himself. He pushed on, beginning to thrust in and out at a slow place. Feeling himself hit all the right nodes and the wall squeezing him so well. Blitzwing let every noise out, trying to show Bee how much he was loving this. 

Servos gripped onto the wide hips of Blitzwing as his pace became faster. It was almost addicting how good Blitzwing was feeling around him. His grip was tight as he desperately craved for more. 

“Scrap!” Bee cursed, hunching over and catching himself. His entire frame was shaking as he held his release. Was it really that soon? He had to go further.

“Bee?” 

“I’m alright.” flashing a quick smile, Bee went slower with his pace. His vents were fully whirling as he held back. 

“I’m almost… there…” he gasped, feeling Blitzwing’s valve squeeze him as he gave up trying to keep his tough look.

“I know. Fill me sweetspark.” 

Their optics met before Bumblebee let loose with a few harder thrusts. He lasted longer than he expected, continuously hitting a node which drove Blitzwing crazy. Thrusting in as deep as he could, Bumblebee overloaded hard. Transfluid flowed down into Blitzwing’s gestation chamber.

“Sorry.” pulling out, Bee crawled onto his chassis.

“For what?”

“Releasing too early and you didn’t overload! That was bad.”

“I overloaded. Before you in fact.”

The yellow bot stared at Blitzwing, seeing such a serious face. In just a moment, Bee was laughing to himself. Had he really gotten that low in his thoughts?! 

“Shall we finish love?” Blitzwing pulled a small smile, raising a servo to touch Bee’s cheek. The yellow bot nodded, sitting up and starting to show his spark. The bot below him did the same thing. Bright lights shone in the room as both stared at each other, clearly in awe of their sparks glow.

Bumblebee was the first to move, slowly pulling his spark towards Blitzwing. Just the slight field touching his own spark made his flinch for a moment before going in for more. The warmth of their field entering each other, their deep feelings being shared.

There was no doubt in their love, both of them sharing the feeling of want for each other. For a sparkling. It was reassuring as both came to the agreement.

The yellow bot gently pulled back even though he was clinging onto Blitzwing. Using his servo, he kept himself balanced on the bot's abdomen. Once their sparks were separated once more, both chassis’ shut with a satisfying lock.

“Bumblebee…” 

The yellow bot was quick to launch himself at the bot, kissing him desperately.

“We’re gonna be creators Blitzy… Creators!” his voice was a whisper as he pressed more kisses all over him.

Blitzwing said nothing more, only smiling softly as he left his lover to express his excitement. Together, they could show that Decepticon or Autobot, they were made for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how I wrote this chapter. Much soft


End file.
